Undisclosed Desires
by xxWolfpupxx
Summary: Alice's horrible past has finally caught up with her. When she meets Bella one night at work, will Bella be able to be the 'knight in shining armor' that she needs despite her own haunting past? A/B R/E Ed/J Es/C FUTA warning!
1. My Name Is Swan Bella Swan

**AN: Hi everyone! This is my first femslash, but I accept all criticism. If you have anything to say about the story whether it's good or bad please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned it Bella and Alice would be together.**

* * *

**Undisclosed Desires**

**Chapter One**

**My Name Is Swan … Bella Swan**

"Mama, do you have to leave tonight?" my daughter, Jamie, asked.

Oh wait! Let me introduce myself to you. My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I go by Alice. I'm nineteen years old, and a single mother of my wonderful little girl, Jamie. Many people would ask me how I could look at my child after the way she was conceived. When I was fifteen, I was walking home after my friends ditched at a party. Long story short, I took a wrong turn and got raped in an alley. All I remember after that, was waking up in my friend's house. Kate said that she heard a knock on her door, and when she looked at her porch, there I was wrapped in a blanket. She immediately pulled me inside and took care of me during the entire night.

I told my parents when I got home the next morning, and they didn't believe me! They said I was just wanted to be the center of attention, and that they had no time for my little games! So a couple of weeks go by, and I noticed that I started to feel funny. The next morning I ran straight into my bathroom and started to puke my guts up. I asked Kate if she would take me to the hospital, and that's when my world got turned upside down. It turns out that I was three weeks pregnant. When my parents found out, they kicked me out of the house and Kate and her parents offered me a place to stay. The only problem was that she moved two months ago, so now I'm living in a crappy apartment trying to provide as much as I can for my daughter. I do have a job, but it's working at a strip joint in Port Angeles. I hate working there even though it's only been a week, but the pay is just enough for me to get by.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I have to go, but your going to have to come with me because your babysitter canceled." I replied.

I really didn't want to bring her with, but what was I supposed to do? I cant just leave her here by herself, she's only four years old for goodness sakes! I called my boss, Angela, to see if I could bring Jamie, and she said that she could just chill out in the back room. I just hope that no unwanted visitors stumble across her back there.

"Okay, mommy." she said. She was already dressed up in some blue jeans and purple t-shirt that had ruffles on the arms. I was dressed up in a pair of sweat pants, a hoodie sweatshirt, and a pair of furry loafers.

I grabbed her jacket, picked her up, and walked outside to my old, beat up, 1956 Chevy truck. I strapped her into her car seat, and took off towards the club. It took me about twenty minutes to get there, and even though the truck is insanely slow, I was early. I carried Jamie with my gym bag slung on my shoulder. When I got inside, I noticed that everything was set up for a theme night. I saw Angela behind the bar, and walked over to her.

"Hey, Boss, are we having a theme night tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah we are, but there's also a surprise for tonight that I haven't told anyone about yet. So after you go put Jamie to sleep, can you round up all of the girls from the locker room for me?" Angela replied. I nodded and headed back towards the spare room that Angela keeps for herself. She explained to me that after long night working in the club, that she's too tired to drive home so she sleeps in her spare room.

I walked into the room and set Jamie down on the bed, noticing that she was already asleep. I laughed quietly seeing how she just sprawled out on the bed. I positioned the pillows so that they were around her, so that she wouldn't fall off of the bed. Then I took her special, wolf blanket out of my bag and tucked her in it. I have no idea why, but she's absolutely infatuated with the animal. I stood up and started to make my way towards the door.

"Mommy!" I heard Jamie cry out, and I turned around to look at the bed. I felt my heart break when I saw her scared, wide eyes, with her hand outstretched towards me. I ran back over to her and pulled her to my chest.

"Shh, Jay. I got you, Sweetheart. No one's going to hurt you." I cooed to her. I stroked her silky, shoulder length, black hair and rubbed her back. She looked up at me with tired, sapphire blue, eyes before falling back asleep. Luckily she looked exactly like me when I was little. She literally looks like an exact replica of me, with no trace of her father in her what so ever. I tucked back into bed, and went to gather up all of the girls. Once I told them that there was a surprise for the night, it was like a stampede! Everyone ran into the lobby, where Angela was waiting.

"Well ladies, tonight we're having Vegas night. Not only that, but we have some very classy individuals coming here to help you guys have a wonderful night. So there are some very pretty dresses that our guests have picked out especially for you. If you would put those on, they should be arriving in ten minutes." Angela finished, causing the girls to squeal in excitement.

We went back into the locker and saw a wide variety of dresses to choose from. Everyone was picking and choosing there dresses, when one of the girls called out her name.

"Hey Alice, I found the perfect dress for you!" the blonde bombshell named Rosalie said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards it.

When I saw it, my mouth dropped in awe of its beauty. **(AN: picture on profile except the bow on it is red in the story)** It was paired up with a white gold crescent moon, and a pair of black stiletto heals. I quickly changed into my outfit, and it felt like a second skin. Somehow when the light reflected off of the necklace, it highlighted my eyes wonderfully. My hair was in it's usual spiky disarray.

I took a look around at the other girls, and noticed that every dress came with a special piece of jewelry. But every single piece of jewelry had a crescent moon on it. Rosalie got a pair of earrings, Leah got a charm bracelet, Emily had a ring, and Kira had gotten a choker. We finished getting our make up on, every going light tonight instead of the usual heavy amount that we put on, on a regular night. We heard Angela shout for us to come back out of the locker room.

When we went back into the club, I heard all the girls gasp including myself. The entire room was set up like Vegas. They only had three different games set up, but the décor around the room looked like Vegas at night. The whole room was bright and enticing. All of a sudden the spotlights shined on the center of the stage, and their standing before us were five people. The first four were very sexy men, but the one the end caught my eye.

It was a girl who was about six feet in height compared to my small form of five feet. She was wearing black slacks with a black blouse that was rolled up to her elbows. The black blouse clung to her body showing off her muscle. She almost looked line a feline, because the muscle was lean and wiry like cables. She had on a red vest over it with a black tie. Her body was very tomboyish in frame, but you could still see her feminine curves. She has black hair that's down to her shoulders, with crystal blue eyes to match. And her lips cupid's bow lips were pink like cotton candy, making them look so kissable. I never thought of a woman in this way, but she was so damn sexy that it's hard not to do so.

"Hello, Ladies, we are known as Bella and The Card Sharks. Tonight instead of you guys serving us, we're here to serve you and give you a wonderful time. I'll hand the mic over to our fearless leader, and she'll tell you all about who we are." said a very tall man. He was very burly like a bodybuilder. He had short black hair, and green eyes. He handed the mic over to the woman that caught my eye.

"Well first off, let me introduce you to everyone. On the very end we have the Prince of Spades, Jacob. Next to him is the King of Spades, Paul. Standing next to Paul, is the King of Clubs, Sam. Beside me is the King of Diamonds and my brother from another mother, Emmett. And I'm Bella, but I'm better known as the King of Hearts." I swear I felt myself melt when I heard her voice.

"Now I came up with this group, because I was so tired of seeing women being beaten and raped. I would know, because my mom and I never had a great life. So I started this group in order to show women how a real relationship and friendship should be. So I came up with five very important rules." she said then tossed the mic to Jacob.

"Never touch a woman without permission." he said and then passed it over to Paul.

"Always be aware of their feelings, and don't keep secrets from them." he said and passed the mic down the row.

"Respect a lady at all times, and show them how a real gentleman behaves."

"Defend a woman at all times, even if it means dying for them." Emmett said and handed the mic back over to Bella.

"Do not treat them like a possession. Treat them with the utmost respect and courtesy, like the queens they are." she finished.

"All right, ladies. As you can see you have special pieces of jewelry that cam with your outfits. One of these guys has the same piece of jewelry on. Whoever has the same piece, is going to be your gentleman for tonight. As they said before, they are here to serve you and make your night amazing." Angela finished, causing the girls to go find their match.

I saw that everyone was matched except for me and Bella. Rose was paired with Emmett, Jacob with Leah, Paul and Kira, and Sam with Emily. I felt my heart beat faster as Bella approached me. She bowed to me and then outstretched her hand with the palm face up. I placed my right hand in hers, and she lifted it to her lips and kissed it. The blush on my face was able to rival her red vest.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan." she said, still holding my hand. She smiled down at me with her blue eyes, causing all coherent thought to leave my mind.

"My n-name is A-Alice Brandon." I replied, cursing myself for stuttering. She probably thinks I'm an idiot now. I looked back up at her and saw a gentle smile cross her features as she gently stroked her thumb across the top of my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Alice. What would you like for me to do for you tonight, since you're the one calling all the shots?" she asked.

Goodness gracious this girl's voice is the epitome of sex. It's low and husky compared to my soprano voice. Now that I could get a better look at her, she has four earrings on each ear. She has one stud and two small hoops in the lobes, and one small hoop at the top of her ears. She had a couple of freckles on her face, and she has a beautiful tan.

"Um, why don't we grab a couple of drinks and get to know each other a little more." I suggested. She nodded in agreement, and we headed over to the bar. I got a bottle of water, and surprisingly she got the same. We found a table to sit at. We hit a moment of awkward silence, but it didn't last long.

"So Ms. Alice, where'd you come from?"

"I came from Forks actually, but moved out here two months ago." I saw her eyes light up at the mention of Forks.

"Really, I live just outside of Forks. How old are you?" I got a little bit apprehensive at this question, because both Leah and I are the only nineteen year olds that work here.

"I'm nineteen," I saw her eyes go wide before going back to their original size. "What about you?"

"I'm twenty two. If you don't mind me asking, what' re you doing working here if you're so young?" Well, I might as well tell her the entire story.

"Well, I got pregnant when I was fifteen and my parents didn't accept it, so they kicked me out. Luckily my friend Kate and her family welcomed me with open arms, but she moved away two months ago. So now I'm stuck in a nasty, old, apartment trying to provide for me and my daughter by working here." I replied, a couple of tears falling from my eyes, remembering how harsh my parent's words were when they told me to leave.

I saw anger, and compassion flash across her face when I told her about my life. She slowly reached out her hand and softly wiped away my tears with her thumb. I didn't even realize that I was leaning into her touch, until she pulled her hand away and my head dipped a tiny bit. She reached into a pocket on her vest, and pulled out a handkerchief with a heart sewn into one corner. She handed it to me, and I wiped away the rest of my tears. Good thing I was wearing water proof makeup.

"So you have a daughter?" she asked, trying to move onto a happier note.

"Yes, her name is Jaime, and she's the light of my life." I answered grinning like a fool. It was an impulse ever since she was born. I could never stop smiling whenever I thought of her. I looked back over at Bella, and she was just staring at me. It was like she froze up, so I waved my hand in front of her face, bringing her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your smile is absolutely breathtaking." she said. Eventhough it was kind of cheesy, it still made me blush a hundred shades of red. I uttered a quiet 'thank you' before taking another sip of my water.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you and your mom?" I saw her take a deep breath in before exhaling slowly.

"Well, my mom, Renee, was married to a guy named, Charlie. Basically he was the chief of police until he got fired from drinking on the job. Anyways when I was born, I was born with a male part also. Charlie was so disgusted, that he wouldn't even get near me when I was little. When I was five the abuse started happening." She started to choke up on the end, so I quickly reached out for her hand and clasped it into mine.

"He would beat me up while my mom was watching, and then go to her after he was done with me. I tried to protect her as much as I could, but it wasn't enough. When I was six, I was coming home from school one day and saw a whole bunch of police officers outside. It turns out that Charlie shot her and then got shot by an officer while trying to escape containment. After that, I lived in an orphanage for a couple of months, until Emmett and his parents adopted me. They accepted me with open arms, knowing fullly what I was already. I couldn't ask for a better family to live with after all the shit I went through." she finished.

I just wanted to pull her into a bear hug and take away all of her pain. I think it's a coincidence how two people that came from broken families in the past, could end up meeting each other and get everything that they needed to talk about off their chest. I don't know how, but this girl has already made fall for her a little bit.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I said quietly.

"It's no problem really." she replied back. I looked over and saw all of the girls crowded around the Texas Hold'em table, and decided to go over there with Bella following me. She pulled out my seat for me, and pushed me back in.

"Hey Bells, we're playing strip poker, you want to join?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. She laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, here are the rules. The girls are going to play the hands, and we're allowed to help them out. But if they lose a hand or fold then we lose an article of clothing not them." Jacob explained. Damn! I get to see what Bella's body looks like too! Tonight is my lucky night.

Emmett dealt out the cards, hand after hand. After ten hands, it was down to Bella and Emmett since Jacob,Paul, and Sam got knocked out. Bella was down to her blouse and pants, while Emmett was just down to his pants. I looked over and saw Rosalie practically drooling over his muscles. We got our cards while Rosalie laid down the flop, turn, and river cards. As it turns out we got nothing, so Bella just told me to fold. Emmett motioned for her to take off her shirt, to which she complied to.

And I was hit with sight of her beautiful body. She had broad shoulders, and her chest was slightly different. I guess she really worked out hard, cause it didn't look like she had breasts, instead it looked like she had medium sized pectorals with a little bump to them. What surprised me though, was that she had her nipples piecered with some hoops that had a ball in the middle of them. I finished looking at her chest and let my eyes wander down to her stomach. I guess the other girls were thinking the same thing that I was thinking, cause their mouths dropped open. I just wanted run my hands across them forever. They were so taught that you could see all the valleys that they created. They also had a kind of wiry cable effect that just made her look so sexy.

"Looks like someone is diggin' on Bells over here." Emmett said wiggling her eyes at me. Everyone laughed as I once again turned so red I almost looked purple. I felt a little bit uncomfortable, but it vanished when Bella reached down and grabbed my hand. It was a very comforting gesture that helped me relax.

"Ready to put your money where your mouth is, Emmett?" Bella asked as she started to shuffle the cards.

"Bring it!" he replied. Bella's mouth settled into a cocky little smirk.

"If I win, you buy me a new motorcycle. But if you win, I'll give you the keys to the Bugatti." she replied. I looked over at Emmett and chuckled at what is saw. He looked like a kid in a candy store the way his eyes were shining.

"You are so on!" he said. They both shook hands, and Bella dealt the cards. Bella motioned for me to not look at the cards, and I just looked up at her in confusion. She just smiled down at me and looked back over at Emmett. He had an evil grin on his as he showed his cards to Rosalie. She grinned back up at him and looked back our way.

"Well Bells, it looks like you owe me your keys." he said and threw his cards down on the table. He had a straight flush in hearts. Bella's smirk grew wider if possible.

"Emmett, haven't you learned by now that they don't call me the King of Hearts for nothing." Emmett's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Oh no."

"That's right, Emmy Bear." Bella said and threw down her cards. She hit a Royal Flush! I squealed and gave Bella a hug not realizing that her shirt was still off. She wrapped her arms around me, and for some reason we just fit together perfectly. Her skin was so soft and warm. I finally came back to my senses and pulled away. I noticed that not only was I blushing, but she was as well! I guess she did feel something for me.

When Emmett and Bella finished redressing, I found out that Bella and I had one a prize. I was apparently invited with her to go eat at one of her adoptive parent's five star restaurant. I accepted her offer and we set a date for Monday, because I had the next three weeks off. Angela was closing down for the holidays, so I didn't have to go back to work until the week after New Years.

We played a couple of more games, and then cleaned up the club. All of the girls were catching a ride home with their partner, while I got redressed in my clothes that I wore here. When I came back out, I saw Bella still standing there like she was waiting for me. She motioned for me to go over to her, and I did.

"Ms. Alice, I know we just met, but I was wondering if you would like to eat dinner over at my place." she asked shyly.

"Okay, but I need to go pick up something from my house first." I replied.

"Would you mind if I drive you to your house, then over to mine?"

"No, but I have to have someone pick up my truck and take it to my house."

"That's okay, I can have someone drop it off for you, if you want."

"Alright, but I have to go get Jamie out of the backroom. Could you put her car seat in your car?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded. I handed her my keys, and then went into the backroom. I picked Jamie up and carried her outside, making sure that she was bundled up in her blanket.

When I got outside, I saw Bella standing next to a black Escalade. I handed Jamie over to her carefully so that she could stick her in her car seat. I watched as she put Jamie into her car seat softly, and then take her blanket and tucked it in around her. Bella helped me into my seat, before shutting my door for me, and then got into her seat. We pulled out of the parking lot and headed off towards my apartment.

"She's a beautiful little girl, Alice." Bella said looking in the rear view mirror at Jamie.

"Thank you." I replied back. Bella turned on her radio and put in a cd. "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 started to play throughout the car.

"This is my favorite song." Bella and I said at the exact same time.

By the time the song ended we were at my apartment. We got out of the car, with me carrying Jamie. When we got up to my apartment, I saw Bella narrow her eyes at the key hole. I didn't see anything wrong with it and tried to walk inside. Bella held me back though, and opened the door. I saw that the lock was broken, and I got a little worried. Bella motioned for me to stay behind her and when she turned on the light, there was a guy sitting on my couch. If I didn't know any better, I would've said that he was waiting for me to come home.

He looked over at us and an evil smirk appeared on his face. It was the kind of smile that made people cringe in fear. I felt Bella tighten her grip on my arm and pull me closer to her. She effectively shielding me from the man's sight. I felt my fear increase as he got up and walked closer to us.

"Well if it isn't, Bella Swan." he said, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"What the hell are you doing here, James." she growled.

"This girl's parents owe us some money, so the Boss told me to come and kidnap her." I felt my heart stop in my chest when he said this. First of all my parents didn't want me, and second of all, if they were going to use me as a bargaining chip, then I was surely going to die.

"You're going to have to go through me then if you want her." she replied.

"I like those odds." he said and rushed straight at Bella. She let go of my arm so that she could block his punch, as I stood in the corner of the wall frozen in fear. She blocked the punch, and he came straight back at her with a roundhouse kick. She ducked under it and slammed her fist into his stomach causing him to hunch over. She grabbed the back of his head to hold it in place as she slammed her knee into his face. He fell backwards knocked out on the floor.

"Alice, I need you to get all the essentails that you want and pack them up. You're not staying here anymore. You're going to come live with me and my parents until I know it's safe for you to be out on your own again." she said quickly. I nodded at her and shakily made my way towards my room and packed up everything that I wanted and needed. I packed it all up into a suitcase, and Bella carried it out and stuck it her trunk while I put Jamie back in her car seat. She peeled out of the parking lot, and raced off towards her house.

"What happened back there?" I panicked.

"James is part of the Volturi's mafia. My family and his family are constanly fighting against each other trying to run each other out of the state."

My eyes went wide when she told me this. I heard all about the Volturi's and how cruel they were. The past three murders that happened here were because of them. The people were brutally murdered and were branded with their logo. With this being said, then Bella must be apart of the Cullen family. They worked with the police to get them out of Washington for good.

"Then you must be apart of the Cullen family." I said and she nodded. She didn't talk for the rest of the car ride. She ended up pulling into the driveway of a mansion. She grabbed the suitcase, while I grabbed Jamie, who was just waking up from her nap.

"Where are we momma?" she asked with sleep still laced in her voice.

"It's not safe at the apartment anymore, so we're going to stay at my friend Bella's house for a while, okay." I said. She put her head into the crook of my neck and left it there. Bella and I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. A short woman with caramel, brown, hair, who was still taller than me answered the door.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, why are you late for dinner!" she yelled. She looked past Bella and saw me standing beside her with Jamie in her arms. Concern flashed in her eyes, and she quickly motioned for us to come inside. She led us to the kitchen and added three more chairs to the kitchen table where five other people were sitting. I recognized Emmett and Rosalie, but the other three I didn't know. I saw a bronze haired boy holding hands with the blonde guy sitting next to him. And at the head of the table sat a handsome blonde haired man. The woman went to go sit next to him as Bella pulled out my chair again so that I could sit down. I sat Jamie down next to me as Bella sat down on the other side of me.

"I was late for dinner Mom, because when I was taking Alice home we ran into James from the Volturi." Bella's mom gasped and the man sitting beside her eyes widened.

"He said that her parents owed them money, and that they were going to kidnap her. So I fought him off and brought her here for safety. I don't want her to go back to her apartment until I know it's safe." she finished.

"Well then Alice is allowed to stay for however long she would like. She'll sleep in your room Bella." Bella agreed in a heartbeat.

"Alice let me introduce to the family. At the head of the table is Carlisle, next to him is his wife, Esme. The other blonde guy is, Jasper and his boyfriend, Edward. And everyone this is Alice and her daughter Jamie." Bella finished. We all said our hi's and hello's to each other and ate the dinner that Esme had prepared. When we all finished up, I noticed that it was already ten at night. Bella led me upstairs into her room.

Her room was huge. She had a king sized bed and two bookshelves filled up to the brim with a wide variety of books, cd's, and movies. She had a big flat screen mounted on her wall right above her table that had a labtop on it. There was a door that led outside to balcony, and door that connected to a bathroom. She also had a fireplace against the far wall with a couch in front of it. The room was amazing, but the designs on the walls are what made it beautiful. The walls were painted as a forest in the light of a full moon. There was a rocky cliff where a wolf was standing on it howling to the moon.

"Your suitcase is in the closet in the bathroom. You can go ahead and change into your pajamas and go to sleep in the bed. I'm going to put my pj's on and go make my bed on the couch." she said and made her way over to her dresser.

"Bella, I don't want to kick you out of your own bed. Jamie and I would barely take up any space on your gigantic bed. I don't think I'm going to get much rest anyways after what happened tonight in the apartment." she nodded sadly and went to go change in a different closet.

I sat Jamie down on the bathroom counter, and changed her into her pj's first before getting situated into mine. I put on a pair of silk pj bottoms and a tank top. I carried Jamie back out and saw Bella starting a fire in the fireplace. I situated Jamie in bed, and then turned back to see if Bella needed any help. She was wearing a pair of black sweat pants, and a loose fitting t-shirt. She walked back over to the bed and pulled down the covers and settled herself down, the fire going full blast filling the room with its warmth.

I scooted into bed beside her, putting me in the middle. We got settled into our positions for tonight. Bella was laying on her back with her arms behind her head. I was curled up around Jamie, who's back was to me and was cuddled up to a pillow. Bella pulled the covers up around us and turned the light switch off by her side of the bed, causing all of the lights to turn off. I was scared about what happened earlier tonight, but Bella protected me and made me feel safe. Hell, she even offered me her home for me to stay in, and here I am sleeping in her bed! Everything seems to be going fine right now, but I cant help feeling that I'm being hunted.

* * *

**AN: Let me know your thoughts and if I should add another chapter!XD**

**xxWolfpupxx**


	2. Will You Be My Friend?

**AN: Well everyone, here's the second chapter of Undisclosed Desires. This would have been posted yesterday, but I found out that a very good friend of mine had been molested, so I was plotting revenge all night long. After school today I ended up beating the shit out of the guy. So yeah I had some stuff to deal with. Now to answer some of you guys' questions.**

****

DaPhoenix: Yes I am using Kristen Stewart as Bella. After seeing her in the Runaways, how could I not!

Mizzylora: I think that Bella's character is ten times better if she's tough and not the weak inferior being she's portrayed as.

Miluvrox: You're getting a little bit ahead of me in the story lol! But don't worry there will hopefully be some steamy scenes coming up! As for Emmett, he's just a big momma's boy. Oh by the way, I like your corny jokes XD

ShEfReAk: Thank you so much for your review, it made my day! The reaction that you're talking about is going to appear in the next chapter, so hopefully Bella will know how to handle it.

Now, for everyone who asked me if this is an all human fic, here's your answer… YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! (I'm such a little stinker aren't I XD)

I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's makes my day get better and better when I read them.

Disclaimer: Honestly, Alice would have killed Dickward the second she found out he left Bella in the woods after breaking her heart.

**

* * *

******

****

Chapter Two

**Will You Be My Friend?**

**Bella's Pov**

_**Flashback**_

_**I was hiding under my bed so that Charlie wouldn't find me. I could hear him beating up my mom, causing me to cry in fear and frustration. Suddenly, I heard the blows stop. I felt my heart stop as I heard his heavy footsteps come up the stairs. **_

"_**Where are you, you little shit!" he yelled. I held my breath as he began knock things over and slam my closet door shut as he started to search for me. My tears began to fall faster as I saw his feet stop right in front of my face. **_

_**I screamed when I felt his hand grab my hair and pull me out from under my safety zone. I whimpered when he let go of my hair, only to grab both my wrists in stronger grip in his hand. My eyes widened in fear when I saw him holding up his handcuffs. I struggled for my life as he began to cackle and lower the handcuffs to my wrists.**_

"_**No, Charlie, please don't!" I yelled as he cuffed one of my hands. He brought me over to the front of my bed and wrapped the other side of the cuffs around one of the dowel rods in my bed's frame. He locked in my other wrist so that I was facing away from him, exposing my entire back.**_

"_**I'm going to enjoy this." he whispered in my ear, causing me to whimper. He ripped my shirt off, and I heard his belt unbuckle. The last thing I remember before blacking out was his belt cutting into my flesh.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I bolted upright in bed from my nightmare, when I heard a loud clap of thunder crackle outside. I was panting heavily trying to catch my breath. My shirt was sticking to me because it was soaked in my sweat. I got up and went into my closet to go change my shirt. I was just about to turn around and go back to bed, when I heard another loud clap of thunder and felt something attach itself to my leg. I turned my closet light and looked down. I saw Jamie clutching on to my leg and crying into my pants. I felt my heart ache when I heard her tiny sobs. I immediately knelt in front of her, causing her to unwrap her arms from me.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" I asked quietly.

"I'm s-scawed of s-stowms and I d-didn't w-want to w-wake up M-Mommy." she said in between her cries. When another clap of thunder sounded throughout the room, Jamie squealed and ran into my arms. I cradled her to my body tightly as she buried her head into the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back and told her that everything was going to be alright, but it didn't work at all.

"Hey Jamie, I have to go do something really quick, can you help me out?" I asked. She nodded her head, so I started heading down to the garage. I chuckled when I saw Jamie leaning her head on my chest with her thumb in her mouth. When we got to the door leading into the garage, I heard my dogs whimpering on the other side.

"What's that?" Jamie asked while looking up at me with her curious blue eyes. I opened the door, and in came running my dog, Midnight, and her puppies. I laughed when I heard Jamie squeal in excitement. She looked up at me with happiness and joy written all over her face.

"Bewwa, you have doggies!" she said happily.

"Yep, and they're going to come up to the room with us." I replied. She squealed again, and we went back up the stairs, leadings the dogs into my room. Normally they slept in my room, but since Alice and Jamie were living in there now I decided to leave them in the garage.

As soon as we got upstairs, I saw pacing Alice back and forth in my room like a madwoman. She looked up at us, and I could tell that she didn't get much sleep at all. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were red with tear streaks running down them. She ran over to us and ripped Jamie out of my arms.

"Oh my God! Jamie where were you!" she said and held Jamie close to her body. Jamie wrapped her arms around Alice's neck.

"I was scawed of the stowm and I didn't want to wake you up and Bewwa was awake, so I went to her instead. And then she said that she needed help, so we went downstaiws and she opened up the gawage door, and in came her doggies." I couldn't help but smile as she told Alice what happened.

I saw Alice smile down at her daughter, and once again just like at the club, I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful that she rivaled the goddesses in Greek mythology. Seconds later I felt Alice's arms wrap themselves around me. I felt sparks shoot throughout my body and butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Thank you." she whispered. I pulled her closer to my body, loving the way her body fit perfectly against mine. I breathed in her wonderful scent as I rested my nose in her hair. She smelt like vanilla and rain combined together. I moved my lips so they were right by her ear.

"No problem, Alice." I whispered directly into her ear. I heard her breath hitch, and felt her shiver in my arms. I pulled away and saw that her cheeks were tinted a bright red, making her even more beautiful. All of a sudden her eyes caught mine into a stare down, and it was like we were the only two people on the planet. That is until we heard a giggle erupt from behind us on the bed.

We both turned around and saw the cutest scene in the world. Midnight was curled up around Jamie, who was leaning back against her. Then all you could see were four little balls of fur jumping all around her, and taking turns on licking her face. Alice and I went over and joined her on the bed. The puppies broke away from each other, the all black one and silver one came over to me, while the all white one stayed with Jamie and the russet colored one went over to Alice.

"What type of dogs are these, Bella?" Alice asked as she scratched her puppy's stomach. His tongue was lolling outside of his mouth with his tail wagging uncontrollably.

"Actually they're wolves. I found Midnight injured one day while I was walking in the woods. She was already pregnant with her pups, and her foot was caught in a snare trap. I carried her back to the house and patched her up. We were on rocky terms when we first met, but we've become inseparable over the past couple of months." I replied stroking Midnight's fur. She nuzzled her head into my hand as scratched behind her ear, her weak spot. I looked over at Jamie and saw her bright, blue, eyes shining like she won the lottery.

"You wike wooves too!" she exclaimed and crawled onto my lap. I smiled at her eagerness to know what my answer was.

"Yes, but my favorite animal is a tiger." I replied. Her eyes went wide in amazement.

"That's my Mommy's favowite animal too!" I looked up at Alice and smirked at her, causing her cute little blush to appear again.

"Really?" I asked her. All she did was nod her head.

I looked over at my alarm clock on my table and saw that it was almost six in the morning. I gave Jamie over to Alice and went into my closet to get dressed for my work out with the gang. I put on a pair of red basketball shorts, and a black tank top. It took me about five minutes before I went back out into my bedroom to see Alice and Jamie looking at me with confusion written across their faces. But I could also see Alice's eyes roaming my body. It actually felt nice knowing that she liked me after I told her that I wasn't just a woman. I'm just wondering if she would run away if I told her anything else from my past.

"I work out every morning with all of the guys from last night, including Jasper. We have to be prepared if anything happens with the Volturi. You guys are welcome to come watch if you want to. And Esme usually serves breakfast in there anyways, so you guys can grab a bite to eat while we challenge each other to do stupid things." I said. Alice laughed, her wind chime, tinkling, laughter, and got up with Jamie in her arms. She took Jamie into the bathroom closet to get dressed. When she came back out, she was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and Jamie was wearing a purple track suit.

I led them into the home gym that we had built. I watched as Alice's mouth opened and closed like a fish's would, and I could understand why. We had a pool and spa built inside with a full on basketball court, with both being surround by an indoor track. Behind the basketball court was an MMA ring with all the martial arts and boxing gear a person could dream of. And then upstairs is where all of the weightlifting equipment and treadmills are with a wall of glass surround it, so that we could see anything going on downstairs. And since we have pool parties in here, there's a full on kitchen in corner of the place.

I looked over and saw the guys stretching and getting ready for our power work out today. I was also surprised to see the other girls from the club, except for Rosalie. We kind of had a thing back in the day, but it was over the second that she saw Emmett. All of the girls were sitting at one of the tables that we had beside the pool. I gently nudged her in the direction of the table and smiled when she looked up at me. I saw a smile make its way across her face, and I knew that she was okay. I went over to the guys and began stretching with them. We decided on having a couple of races first, and then we would play a nice long game of basketball.

**Alice's Pov**

The first two races started off with Jacob against Jasper, and Paul against Sam. Jacob started off really strong, but his endurance gave out on the final lap, allowing Jasper to capture the win. Paul and Sam were neck and neck in their race, but Paul won by an arm, and I literally mean by an arm. He extended his arm across the finish line and got the win. During the races, the girls were going crazy including Edward when Jasper was racing. Now it was time for the main event. It was Emmett versus Bella, and apparently the race to watch.

"I got twenty on Emmett, anybody want in?" I heard Sam ask.

"I'll take that bet. Dude, Bella is going to wipe the floor with Emmett." Jacob replied. They shook each other's hands to settle the bet. Jasper walked over to them with a handkerchief like they used to start the other races. He stood on the side line and began to tell the the rules.

"As you guys know, the first one to make it across the finish line after four laps is the winner. When this flag touches the ground you may take off, but you will restart if you leave before it hits. Racers take your marks." he finished.

I watched how Bella got set in the usual track runners stance. Her legs contracted like they were ready to pounce. Jasper let the handkerchief fly, and as soon as it hit the ground, they were off. The first three laps they looked like they were holding back, but now that I think about, it looked like everyone held back, even on the final lap. But anyways, Emmett and Bella were neck and neck, but Bella won by a foot. Her's crossed like a tenth of a second before Emmett's earning her the victory. I saw Sam hand over a twenty dollar bill over to Jacob.

Next they split up into teams of three for basketball. The teams were Bella, Paul, and Jasper versus Emmett, Sam, and Jacob. They decided on playing two thirty minute halves full court. But then they decided to play shirts against skins, and guess what. Bella ended up being a skin! I felt like a total schoolgirl and hormonal teenager as I saw her tanned, toned, body run up and down the court. By the end of the game, Bella's team won by a last second shot by Jasper. During the game Esme and Carlisle had come down and made breakfast for everyone, and let me tell you Esme is one damn fine cook! I could live off of her food for the rest of my life if I wanted too.

After everyone had eaten, they all went their separate ways. Most of them ended up going home with each other. Emmett and Rosalie went out on a date, reminding me about my own date that I had coming up in two days. Bella had gone upstairs to take a shower, while Esme asked me and Jamie to join her in her garden. She said that she wanted to talk to me, which made me immensely nervous. When we arrived at the garden, my eyes went wide over the beauty of it. It was and indoor garden, but it looked more like a jungle of exotic flowers combined together. As Jamie went off running to go see the different arrays of flowers, Esme and I decided to have our conversation.

"So Alice, it seems that Bella has taken a liking to you." she said, causing me to blush. But then all the negative thoughts started pouring into my head. Why would she like me when she could probably have anyone she wants. Why would she even consider me datable material. I'm a nineteen year old single mom who would just end up tying her down in the first place. Hell, I already am!

"Why would she like me? She's amazing and has everything going for her, and I'll only tie her down in the long run."

Esme stopped and turned to look at me with the 'mother' look that I havent seen in five years. She put her hands on her hips and blocked my path in front of me, causing me to look directly at her.

"I don't know if you can see it, but whenever Bella looks at you, it's like you're the only person in the room. I have never seen her look at anyone like the way she does at you. She looks at you like you're the answer she's been looking for, for her entire life. I can see the unconditional love and compassion already in her eyes for you. Alice, the look in her eyes when she looks at you is like she would be willing to give up everything just to have you by her side." I felt tears start well up in my eyes. I looked up and saw Esme's eyes fill up with tears as she continued.

"What's so amazing to me, is that you don't care about what she was born as. Every other person that ever found out ended up avoiding her like she had a disease. You should've seen her when she would come home from school. She was always bullied for being different. She was constantly picked on, and it got so bad that she would get beat up by the other kids. She would come home and just sit up her room being as quiet as a mouse. She would never cry, she would just stare out her window or read. Alice, I swear she looked like she just wanted to die, like she was waiting for someone to come take it away."

I was full on crying by now. Just because she's different doesn't mean that they had to treat her like some animal and kick her to the curb. Esme pulled me into a hug and began to stroke my hair. It was so comforting, and it reminded me of the days when I was little and my parents actually cared about me.

"I don't know what you did, Alice, and I don't care. All I'm asking is that you continue to remain in my daughter's life, so that she can be happy for once." I pulled away from her and nodded. If Bella could make me feel loved and protected, than I would do anything to be the same for her.

We continued to talk and got to know each other. I learned that Carlisle had saved Esme from an abusive relationship with her husband. She told me how she fell in love with him in no time at all, because of the way he took care of Emmett while she was in the hospital. And the fact that Emmett started to call him dad when he was around him. They began to date right away and got married three months later.

I told her my story, except for the rape part, and she pretty much had the same reaction that Bella did. She was angry at my parents for kicking me out, and I found it kind of funny but scary at the way she was planning her payback against them. It was cute hearing her mutter everything that she was going to do to them under her breath though.

We eventually found Jamie, who was currently staring at a yellow rose bush. She ran over to us and grabbed our hands, and then tried to pull us over there. We went with her and stood behind her while she kept staring. She turned back around and tugged on Esme's pant leg.

"Mrs. Esme, can I give one of those to Bewwa?" she asked. I was really going to have to help her on her pronunciation with l's and r's. Esme nodded and picked up a pair of clippers that were on a little table next to the bush. She reached over and very carefully cut it's stem. She gave the flower to Jamie who was so excited to have it in her hands.

"You know that flower is a sign of friendship right, Jamie." she said. I was surprised when she said yes.

"At pweschool, my teacher got one fwom one of the kids. He asked her to be his fwiend and she said yes." she replied. I saw Esme's hand go to her mouth in order to keep her tears at bay from falling.

We headed back inside to the kitchen. By now it was almost noon, and Jamie was hungry. So while Esme made her some lunch, I went upstairs to go check and see how much money I had for Christmas. I walked into Bella's room, and began to search for my purse, then I remembered that it was in the bathroom closet. Being me, I didn't even remember that Bella might've still been in the shower. So the second I open the door, I'm faced with a naked Bella who has a towel slung low around her waist to obviously hide something! I don't know if it was the sight of Bella's amazing body being covered with beads of water that dripped down her torso, or if it was the fact that Bella turned around and saw me, but I felt my face heat up so bad I thought I was I purple. I turned back around and slammed the door shut behind me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" I yelled from outside of the door. I heard some shuffling a ruffling from inside, and then suddenly felt my head pressed against a warm, rock hard, torso. It was then that I realized that Bella had opened the door and that I fell into her arms. She pulled me into a hug, and I was hit with the full force of her scent. She smelled like a rainforest with pine, and all spice thrown into the mix. She also smelled a little bit like sweet cigars, but all in all, it was the best scent that I had ever smelled.

"It's okay, Alice." she said calmly and stroked my hair. It felt so good, it was like she was massaging my head with her hand. I leaned my head onto her chest, because it was as far as I could reach with my height. I then felt Bella's breath against my ear and I shivered. Then she kissed my cheek and pulled away. Holy crap she actually kissed me! I looked up at her and touched the spot on my face where she kissed it. I saw her warm, gentle, eyes display a look of uncertainty in them. I stood up on my tiptoes and was able to reach her face with my hand. I cupped her cheek and caressed it with my thumb. I felt her lean into my touch and nuzzle my hand. Then all of a sudden I heard a rumbling noise come from her chest and realized that she was purring.

"So what did you need to come into the bathroom for?" she asked after I pulled my hand away.

"I needed to see how much money I have to buy presents for Jamie. This is the first year I think I wont have enough to buy her anything, because of my rent and bills." I replied. I was suddenly hit by picture of Jamie crying, because I wasn't able to buy her anything. I felt tears sting my eyes. I wanted to give her the world, but I just didn't have the finances to support it.

"Not to brag or anything, but my family are like multi billionares, and we hardly make a dent in it when we buy anything. Why don't I take you shopping tomorrow, and I'll pay for everything."

My eyes went wide at the offer. I could give Jamie the best Christmas ever, but I couldn't accept it. She already has done so much for me, I don't want to go spending her money like I was some fucking golddigger.

"As nice as that sounds, I cant accept it, Bella." I heard her chuckle and grab my hand. I felt the familiar shock go through my body as she did so.

"I don't recall giving you a choice in the matter did I, Ms. Alice." she said in her husky voice that I loved so much.

Damn she's as sly as a fucking fox, but I love it! We began to laugh a little until we heard someone knock on the door. We saw Jamie standing in the doorway with her hands behind her back. She walked up to Bella and looked up at her shyly. Bella crouched down so that she was at eye level with her. Jamie slowly removed her hands from behind her back and showed Bella the flower.

"Bewwa, will you be my fwiend?" she asked quietly and looked down at the floor. I saw tears well up in Bella's eyes as she gently lifted Jamie's head with her hand so that she could see her eyes.

"Sweetie, you didn't even have to ask." she replied and grabbed the rose out of Jamie's hand. Jamie ran into Bella and gave her a hug. Bella hugged her back tightly and pulled back.

"I've never had a fwiend before." she said.

"Neither have I." Bella replied. I saw Jamie look up at her in confusion.

"But I thought Mommy said that you were her fwiend?"

"Your mommy is a special friend of mine. And you're my best friend."

"What's a best fwiend and special fwiend?"

"Well a best friend is someone who will always be there, all they have to do is ask. And a special friend, well I tell you what that is when you get a little bit older." Bella finished. Jamie nodded and gave Bella one last hug before pulling away from her and asking me to hold her. Bella finished getting dressed, she ended up wearing a pair of jeans with holes ripped in the knees and a white polo shirt that contrasted her tan skin. It also showed off some of her amazing muscle that she had. We went back downstairs with Bella carrying Jamie. We heard someone singing and playing the guitar in the living room. It turns out that the entire family was downstairs listening to Jasper sing. He ended up finishing just as we got into the living room. He looked up at Bella and smiled at her, while motioning for her to grab the other guitar that was there.

"Bella, will you play a song for us please." Esme begged. I was eager to her sing too, so I took Jamie and sat down next to Edward. He smiled at me and scooted over a little bit to make more room for me. Bella sat next to Jasper and began tuning the guitar. When she finished, she bent over and whispered something in his ear. He grinned at her and nodded.

**It's four AM, I'm waking up to your perfume  
****Don't get up, I'll get through on my own  
****I don't know if I'm home  
****Or if I lost the way into your room  
****I'm spiraling into my doom  
****I'm feeling half alive but I know one day  
****You and I will be free,**

**To live and die by our own rules,  
****Free..  
****Despite the fact that men are fools.**

**I'm almost alive,****and I need you to try  
****And save me.  
****It's okay that we're dying,  
****But I need to survive tonight, tonight.**

**Well excuse me while I get killed softly,  
****Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you  
****I'm okay At least 'til yesterday,  
****You know you got me off my highest guard,  
****Believe me when I say it's hard.  
****We'll get through this tonight  
****And I know one day you and I will be free**

**To live and die by our own rules,  
****Free..  
****Despite the fact that men are fools.**

**I'm almost alive,**** and I need you to try  
****And save me.  
****It's okay that we're dying,  
****But I need to survive tonight, tonight.**

**And you touch my hand ever so slightly  
****(Girl we're not ready for this yet)  
****And the deadly look she cast upon me  
****I won't regret, I won't regret  
****I won't regret. I won't regret...**

**And I was trying to disappear,  
****But you got me wrapped around you  
****I can hardly breathe without you  
****I was trying to disappear  
****But I got lost in your eyes now,  
****You brought me down to size now.**

**I'm almost alive  
****And I need you to try and save me.  
****It's okay that we're dying  
****But I need to survive tonight, tonigh****t  
****Tonight...**

**I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
****And save me.  
****It's okay that we're dying,  
****But I need to survive tonight, tonight.  
****I need to survive tonight, tonight**

Throughout the entire song Bella would make eyed contact with me. I swear I just fell for her right then and there. Her voice was so beautiful, and when Jasper harmonized with her, it was fantastic. The words are what got me though. Did she really need me to save her? For some reason I feel like she's hiding something from me. I have two options, either pry it out of her, or let her tell me when she's ready. All I could think about though were those lyrics in her song.

_**I'm almost alive, and I need you to try And save me. It's okay that we're dying, But I need to survive tonight, tonight.**_

**AN: For some reason I feel like this chapter was a little bit incomplete. Please tell me your views on it. The song is "Half Alive" by Secondhand Serenade.**


	3. Accept Me, Please!

****

AN: Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you to everybody's amazing reviews that they have sent me. You guys give me the drive and inspiration to keep this story going! I cant believe that I almost have 1500 hits and over 900 visitors reading this story! Well I give you chapter three. I honestly don't know where this chapter came from. I was trying to get from point A to B on this scene I had in my head, and I ended up writing this. The little scene that I had in my head will be in the next chapter, so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I would've had Alice and Bella together in the beginning, and Bella would've been a vampire in the first book.

**

* * *

******

Chapter Three

**Accept Me, Please!**

**Bella's Pov**

After we finished playing, Edward and I traded spots so that I was sitting with Alice and he was with Jasper. Jamie settled herself into my lap and relaxed against my chest, while I wrapped my arm around Alice and she rested her head on my shoulder. I saw Esme smile at us as she snuggled against Carlisle. I knew what she was thinking. She saw me and Alice in a relationship like her and Carlisle's was when they first met. I would love to have a relationship like that with Alice, but I'm scared about telling her my past.

"So Alice, do you have any hobbies?" Jasper asked. He and Edward were currently holding hands.

"I like to sing, and I love to dance, but I think my passion is art. It was my main way to express myself whenever I needed to vent my feelings." she replied. Damn, she's a woman after my own heart! I wonder if she knows how to ballroom dance. Maybe that's what we'll do on our date on Monday.

We continued to talk and hang out in the living room, letting Alice get to know everybody so that she wouldn't feel awkward around them. At around six, Esme began to start cooking dinner, with the help of Alice and Jamie. It was the perfect time to go talk to Carlisle about what I've been felling for Alice.

"Hey Dad, can we go talk for a minute?" I asked. He nodded and we made our way up the stairs to his study. I sat down at his chess table while he went into his wine cabinet and pulled out a couple of Helix Amaretto cigars. They were our favorite kind, so he would by them in bulk supply. He sat down on the opposite side and cut the cigars. He handed one over to me as he pulled out the lighter that I had gotten and hand carved for him on his and Esme's anniversary. I gave Esme a picture that I painted of the family together in a family photo style. She put it in our art room next to the picture of her and me when I was first adopted.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked as he lit up our cigars. I took a couple of puffs off of it and let the aroma of the cigar sink in as I exhaled all of the smoke. I think the reason why I like the cigar so much was because of it's addictive cinnamon scent.

"I think Alice is the one, Dad." I said. He exhaled slowly, the smoke swirling and mixing in the air, before he began to chuckle. He grabbed my free hand and gave it a firm squeeze. I smiled and returned the gesture.

"God Bella, whenever I look at you I see so much of myself in you." he said. I couldn't help but smile at that. It was true though. When I was first adopted by him and Esme, I followed him around wherever he went. He taught me how to treat people especially a lady, and how to protect them if I ever needed to. He helped me get through all of the shit that I went through at school, and took care of all the injuries I got from being bullied. I always wanted to be like him, because he was always so calm, cool, and collected, but also smart and protective when need be.

"So how do you know she's the one?" he asked. There were some many things that I couldn't even name them all! I know I just met her a couple of days ago, but somehow she managed to make my caged heart break free and make me feel loved. I would do anything to spend the rest of my days with her and Jamie by my side.

"Dad, when I first saw her, it was like the world stopped spinning. I love the way her eyes sparkle while she's laughing, and her laugh is the most amazing sound I've ever heard. It's so care free and gentle. I love the way her hair defies gravity by remaining in it's array of never ending spikes. I love the way she takes care of Jamie and how protective she is of her. And overall, she just makes me feel loved." I replied. I could see Carlisle's eyes glaze over as he was thinking. He sat there for a couple minutes just puffing on his cigar and tapping it on the ashtray occasionally. I took a couple of hits of my own, suddenly getting nervous about how he was going to react. The next thing I know he has a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Bella, you've finally found your mate." he said. He stood up and pulled me into one of his warm fatherly hugs. I returned it without a second thought and went back to sitting down after we pulled away from each other. And that's when his words hit me full force. I finally found my mate after waiting over one hundred years since I was changed for them. I couldn't even believe it. After being changed when I was twenty two by Carlisle in 1895, I finally found the person I was searching for. I was inwardly screaming on the inside that I finaly found her after waiting all these years, when Carlisle and I heard a knock on the door. Carlisle opened the door, and on the other side was Alice. Carlisle winked at me before excusing himself out of the room. I motioned for her sit down in the chair Carlisle used.

"Hi," she said shyly as she sat down. God, could she be anymore adorable!

"Hi," I replied back.

"I kinda got kicked out of the kitchen by Esme, because she said she wanted to be a good host to her guests. The second she started making cookies though, Jamie flew into the kitchen to help her." she said. I laughed quietly when I thought about how Jamie would look like if she got a sugar buzz. She laughed along with me and watched as I took a hit off my cigar. I saw her eyeing it, so I offered it to her. She kindly refused, so I let sit in the ashtray.

"For some reason I feel like you want to ask me something." I said. Her head snapped up and she looked at me with wide eyes. Suddenly she cast her head and eyes down at the table. She began to play with one of the chess pieces in a way that screamed she was nervous. I reached across the table and stroked her cheek with my thumb. She inhaled a shaky breath and exhaled slowly.

"I feel like you're keeping something important from me." she replied quietly. I felt my heartbeat falter when she said this. She was already on to the secret that I wasn't human. Now do I tell her or not tell her? If I want to pursue a relationship with her then I have to tell her the truth.

"I am." I whispered back. I got up and began to pace back and forth in the room, trying to decide which way was the easiest to break it to her. I searched for anything that might help me out in the room. I remembered that Carlisle had a picture of me, Esme, himself, and Emmett in here that dated back to the late 1880s when I was around twelve to thirteen years old. I searched for it in his office table and found it in the top drawer.

"Alice, I'm not going to lie, this is going to be scary. Like what I'm about to reveal to you not only has to be kept a secret no matter what, but it's going to turn your world upside down." I said. I saw her tense up and try to relax in the chair, but it wasn't working. I walked up to her and showed her the black and white photo. She grabbed it and looked at it closely.

"Alice, that picture was taken around 1886 when I was twelve years old." I said slowly. Her eyes widen, but I was surprised to see no trace of fear in her eyes what so ever. She just nodded for me to continue on.

"Alice, my mom and Charlie didn't die from being shot. I was coming home from the market, and Charlie had some friends over. Apparently he made a deal with them that he couldn't pay, so they killed him and my mom by sucking the blood out of them. It turns out that Charlie made a deal with a vampire named, Aro Volturi. He didn't manage to catch me when I escaped into the woods. The next morning though, I was living in an orphanage in the UK cause that's where I was born. It wasn't until a couple months later did Carlisle show up with Esme and Emmett and I was adopted by them. I realized that while I got older that they remained the same age, and that Carlisle and Esme would take turns leaving the house and come back later in the middle of the night. One night Emmett and I were left alone in the house, because we were responsible enough to look after one another. So we watched them head out into the forest and change into something incredible." I said pausing so I could let all of the information I gave Alice compute in her mind. She surprised me again by just nodding calmly for me to continue.

"It turns out that they were and still are weretigers. When Emmett was twenty four and I was twenty two they changed us because they didn't want to watch us continue to grow old and die. We began to move all around the United States, and would go to school. I was able to pass for being a junior in high school while Emmett was a senior. I don't remember how many times we've graduated. Then we moved to Forks in 1921 and around ten years after that Edward and Jasper joined us. Edward was changed by a rogue weretiger, and he stumbled across Jasper dying during the Civil War and turned him. It turns out that they were mates. In 1930, I met Rosalie, and we had a relationship with each other for only a couple of months. In 1935, Emmett changed her when he found her almost dead in an alley. It turns out that her future husband and his buddies gang raped her and left her to die. She was so angry and wanted revenge so bad, that she killed them off." I said finishing off my family's stories.

I watched as Alice took in a shuttering breath and exhale shakily. I wanted so badly to go comfort her, but I didn't want to scare her anymore than she might've been. She got up and slowly made her way towards me. She grabbed my hands in hers and held onto them tightly. I tried to get her to look me in the eyes, but she wouldn't do it. It made my heart ache when I wasn't able to see her beautiful, blue, eyes.

"Show me." she whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear it even with my super hearing. I took her hand and led her downstairs, remembering to give her a heavy, rain, coat, and took her into the backyard. I told her to stand underneath the roof as I stripped down to my boxer briefs and walked into the rain. I saw her cheeks turn red as she looked over my body. I smiled at her one more time before I shifted. I felt my muscles contract and then expand as my body transformed. The next thing I know, I'm looking down at Alice again in my giant tiger form. I took a step towards her and she stumbled back, fear finally registering in her eyes. I felt my heart break when I saw her step back. I let out a painful whimper and ran into the forest.

"Bella!" I heard her yell from her place under the roof. I just kept running until I got to my secret little pond that had a waterfall above it. I jumped through the waterfall into the cave behind it. I curled into a ball on the cold, hard, floor, and whimpered out the pain my heart felt for instilling fear in my mate, my Alice.

**Alice's Pov**

When I saw her in her tiger form, I thought that she was the most beautiful creature in the world. She was the size of two horses, and was black with red stripes. Her eyes were golden and had slits for pupils. Her fur looked silky smooth and soft. I wanted to run my fingers through it to see if it was true. She caught me by surprise when she took a step towards me. I was intimidated by her form, and I guess she could see the fear in my eyes as I stumbled backwards. I felt like world's biggest douche bag when her eyes clinched in pain and heard the most heart shattering whimper, before she took off into the woods.

"Bella!" I yelled after her, causing Carlisle to come running outside.

"Alice, what happened?" he asked.

"Bella showed me what you were and when she made a move towards me, I flinched backwards. I guess she thought that I was rejecting her and ran off into the forest." I replied. He nodded in understanding.

"Come on, lets go find her then." he said and then shifted into his tiger form. He was as big as Bella, except he had gray fur with white stripes. He had the same golden eyes that Bella has. He crouched down and motioned for me to get onto his back. I was a little hesitant at first, but I got anyways. I dug my hands into his fur and rested my face on the back of his neck to protect me from the pelting rain. He took off in the direction that Bella did, probably following after her scent, at full speed. He came to stop at a beautiful pond with a waterfall flowing into it.

Bella jumped through the waterfall onto the grass in front of us. Carlisle crouched down to let me off. I slid off of his back onto the grass below us and slowly made my way over to Bella. I looked into her eyes and saw the pain that I had caused her. I raised my hand slowly towards her head. She bent her head down to meet my hand, seeing as she's three feet taller than me in her tiger form. We met half way as my hand touched her muzzle. I caressed the soft fur that was there. She responded by nuzzling into my touch. I wrapped my arms around her massive neck, and buried my face into her shoulder. She let out a rumbling purr and wrapped one of her paws around my back, pulling me into her more. I felt her soft fur tickle my neck as she rested her head on my shoulder. I began to sob into her shoulder.

"Don't you ever run away again!" I yelled at her between my sobs. I wouldn't be able to take it if she ran away from me again and I wasn't able to find her. I think I was finally, full fledged, in love with her. The way my heart beats when I'm around her, and the way I always blush when she compliments me it's indescribable. But the way she holds me and comforts me is how I know I love her. She's always so gentle and kind around me, and is always protecting me from harm or giving me a safe place to run to. She helps me take care of Jamie when I cant. I wish she was the father of Jamie instead of the prick who raped me. I don't know how she managed to capture my heart in two days time, and I don't care, as long as she remains in my life from here on out.

Bella gently placed me on her back, and took off towards the house. I realized that she was going way faster than Carlisle was when we went to go find her. It wasn't until I started to shake uncontrollably did I realize that I settling into hypothermia. Esme came running outside carrying some boxers and threw them on the the table. She took me inside while Carlisle and Bella changed really fast. Not even ten seconds later, Bella had me wrapped in a blanket in her room in front of the fireplace. When she got the fire going, she crouched down in front of me and checked to see if I was okay. I was still shivering, and it was because my clothes were still soaked from being in the rain. Bella and I noticed this and blushed. She looked into my eyes, silently asking for permission to remove my clothing. My blushed darkened as I nodded for her to go ahead.

She removed the blanket and raincoat, then removed my shoes and socks. She then reached for my shirt and gently removed it leaving me in my bra. I felt my heart go crazy as she unbuttoned my jeans and removed them. I heard Bella's breath hitch when she saw me in just my bra and underwear. I became self conscious and tried to cover my chest, but Bella stopped me. She grabbed my hands in her's as a gentle smile made it's way across her face. She got up and grabbed another blanket, before sitting down behind me and wrapped it around us. I snuggled back into her warm body and sighed. Her body was like my own personal heater. I jumped slightly when I felt her arms encircle me around my stomach.

"Is this okay?" she asked shyly. I nodded and smiled back at her. She nestled her head into the crook of my shoulder, and I shivered when she planted a small kiss on it.

"Alice, I know that with everything that just went on, that this might not be the right time to ask, but will you be my girlfriend?" she asked, whispering the last part. I felt my heart leap into my chest and millions of butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Yes, I will." I replied, turning my head so that I could see her. I saw the reflection of the fire dance across her eyes as we slowly began to lean into each other. Our lips met in a slow and gentle kiss that made me melt. I reached one hand behind me to cup the back of her head, while she caressed my cheek with her thumb. Our lips moved together in sync with one another in a tender but unhurried manner. We pulled away, when air became an issue, both of us completely breathless and panting softly. She began to plant kisses down my jaw and neck and ended at my shoulder before giving me one last kiss on my forehead. She nestled back into my body and began to purr, her whole body vibrating. I giggled when she nuzzled her head into my neck as she continued to purr. We heard a knock on the door, and turned around to see Esme in the doorway.

"Dinner's ready, girls." she said and walked back downstairs. Bella and I both got dressed into some comfy clothes. Her's being a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, while mine was a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. As we went downstairs, I was hit not only by the smell of food coming from the kitchen, but also by my little girl who wrapped her arms around my legs. I smiled down at and picked her up. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, causing her to giggle. Bella tickled her while she was in my arms, her laughter resounding throughout the house. Bella kissed her forehead to and settled down at the table. Everyone at the table pretty much inhaled Esme's spaghetti and meatballs. Bella and I headed upstairs, Jamie in her arms. I had to give her a bath, and then go take a shower myself before heading off to bed.

I grabbed Jamie out of Bella's arms and took her into the bathroom. I turned the water on and poured in some bubble soap that I grabbed from the apartment. Jamie quickly got undressed and jumped into the tub. She giggled and began to splash around in the tub. I laughed along with her as I began to wash her hair and she washed her body. When I finished washing her hair and rinsing it out, I helped dry her off and put her into her fuzzy pj's. I picked her back up and carried her back out into the room. She was practically falling asleep on my shoulder as I went to go find Bella. I saw her sitting at her computer.

"Hey Bella, can you watch Jamie while I go take a shower?" I asked her. She turned around, and I was kind of shocked to see her with her hair up in a ponytail. She had discarded her tank top leaving her shirtless. I saw the glow of the flames from the ongoing fire radiate off of her skin, making her look as sexy as hell. She nodded, so I set Jamie down and nudged her softly in Bella's direction.

"Bewwa?" she asked quietly, rubbing her one of her eyes with her hand.

"Come here, Jamie." she replied, her arms outstretched towards her. Jamie walked into her arms, and Bella picked her up to sit her on her lap. Jamie was so tired that she was already passing out while resting her head on Bella's chest. I'm really going to have to take a picture of these two together, they're just so cute!

"Go ahead and take your shower, Ali. I got it under control over here." Bella said. I nodded my head and got into the shower. I took about a twenty minute shower before getting out and putting on my pj's, which was a pair of silk pants and another tank top. I went back into the bedroom, to see Bella watching TV while Jamie was sleeping on top of her chest on Bella's king sized, canopy, bed. I had to bite back my laughter at the sight. I went over and picked up Jamie and moved her over to Bella's left side. I put a pillow next to her which she clutched onto immediately. As I looked around the room, something white caught my eye. I noticed that the drapes to cover the balcony doors weren't down so I could see through the windows.

"Bella, it's snowing outside!" I said excitedly. I grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the bed over to the doors. We peered outside through them, and sure enough there were snowflakes the size of cotton balls falling from the sky. I squealed in delight, causing Bella to laugh, but all of that disappeared when something else caught my eye. Bella must've noticed too, because she glared at the leafy, green, mistletoe.

"Emmett," she growled and we heard a deep booming laugh come from somewhere in the house. I put my hand a her chest, feeling a shiver run through her body, but it brought her back out of her trance. Our eyes locked as she leaned down to kiss me. This kiss was different though. It was full of passion and love. I whimpered when I felt Bella's tongue licked my lips asking for entrance. I wrapped my arms around her neck with her arms wrapped around my waist. I moaned quietly as our tongues came into contact with one another, Bella answering back with a moan of her own. We continued until we were left breathless again.

Bella then picked me up bridal style and carried me back to her bed. She set me down next to Jamie, while she was on the other side of me. I turned so that I was spooning Jamie, and Bella was spooning me from behind. I felt her warmth settle over me and sighed. She placed a kiss on my head and shoulder, before she began to purr.

"Hey, Bella." I said quietly.

"Yeah, Ali?" I snuggled down deeper into her body, causing her arms to tighten around me.

"I can get use to this." I felt her smile into my shoulder and place another kiss there before answering me.

"Me too, Ali. Me too." she replied. Those words were the last thing I heard as fell into a deep, dream induced, sleep that included my thoughts and feeling for Bella.

* * *

****

AN: Tell me what ya think!

xxWolfpupxx


	4. Protect What's Mine!

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating so soon everyone! I'm in California, where I was originally born, spending time with my family for Christmas. I'm going to be out here for two weeks, and it's very hard to update on my sister's computer. Mainly because I don't want them finding out I'm writing a story like this, because I'll probably get kicked out for writing about two girls in love, not kidding. And I don't want them to find out and treat me differently for it, call me a coward if you want to I don't care. I promise I will try to update as much as possible while I'm out here anyways. **

**Disclaimer: Charlie would've killed Edward for basically forcing his daughter to marry him. Did anyone else realize this from Eclipse?**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Protect What's Mine!**

**Bella's Pov**

The next morning, I woke to find that we were in the same exact sleeping arrangement that we were in last night. The only problem I seemed to have, was that Alice's ass was pressed right up against my crotch. And it just so happens that with my luck, the second I try to move she wiggles her ass trying to get comfy again. I hissed when I felt my lower body start to come to attention. I quickly switched myself out with a pillow as a replacement as I went to go take a cold shower. When I came back out, everything was under control and I was ready to go take Alice Christmas shopping. I put on a pair of jeans and a black zip up sweatshirt. I decided to leave my hair up in a ponytail for today instead of wearing it down.

I walked over to the side of the bed that Alice was facing. I noticed that Jamie was just starting to wake up, so kissed her on the forehead and picked her up. A bright smile lit up her face as she looked at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I put her down on the floor, so that I could wake her mother. I stroked my thumb across Alice's cheek. Her eyes fluttered a little bit, but she didn't wake. So I decided to just go ahead and kiss her. I gently pressed my lips to her, and boy did she come to life! She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back. I ended it kind of quickly, because I didn't want Jamie to see anything. She was upset that I pulled away so soon, until she saw that Jamie wasn't asleep anymore. She got up out of bed and stretched her arms above her head. I watched as her tank top slowly slid up her torso, stopping about halfway up her stomach. I watched as her stomach muscles flex, before she lowered her arms back down.

"Hey," she said quietly. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her delicious scent. She sighed into my chest and pulled me closer to her. I kissed the top of her head before pulling away.

"You ready to go shopping today?" I asked her. She looked at me in confusion for a second before nodding her head in agreement.

"Do you think that Esme could watch Jamie while we go?" she asked.

"Yeah, she can have a girls day out with Esme and Rosalie, since Carlisle and Emmett are going to come with us." I replied. Alice got herself and Jamie dressed, before we went downstairs. It was already around ten in the morning, so if we went to the mall right now all the stores would be open.

We sat down and ate the breakfast that Esme had prepared for us. She agreed to watch Jamie for us, so we wasted no time in packing up and heading out. Alice and I took my Escalade, while Carlisle and Emmett took Carlisle's Mercedes. We arrived at the mall by ten thirty and split up. Alice at some clothing stores first, so she could pick up some more clothes to have over at the house for herself and Jamie.

The first store that we went into was American Eagle, but she didn't like what they had in there, so we went to Abercrombie. I swear that was the biggest mistake I've ever made. The second I walked in, I heard two distinct voices that I had never wanted to hear in my life again. It turns out that Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory both worked here. I hated them enough when I went to school with them, but the second I heard their voices again, I wished that someone would kill me. Alice must've noticed that something was wrong with me and asked.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked. Well it just so happens that she asked loud enough for the two bitches to hear, and they immediately looked over and saw me. It didn't even take them two seconds for them to push Alice away and start trying to corner me into the wall.

"Oh my God, Bella! What are you doing here? Have you been working out?" Jessica asked as she began running her hand up and down my arms. I shrugged them off as best as I could, until felt Lauren press her body up against mine so that I could feel everything.

"Damn, Bella! You always did have a way of making me feel hot." she whispered huskily in my hear. I shrank away in disgust, and was surprised when I heard a growl come from Alice. I swear that it's the sexiest sound I've ever heard. She pushed Lauren away from me, and stood in front of me protectively. Both Jessica and Lauren growled back in anger.

"Who the hell are you!" Jessica yelled. I wrapped my arms around Alice from behind, effectively calming her down a little bit. Alice rested her hands on top of mine, causing Jessica and Lauren to glare at her and look at me in shock.

"She's my girlfriend, Alice Brandon." I said. I quickly pulled Alice to my side, my arms still wrapped tightly around her after seeing the death glares the girls were giving her.

"Why would you go for a girl like her? I mean her breasts are so average and her ass is flat." Lauren remarked. I could literally feel Alice's self esteem shoot downwards when she heard this, but I was furious when I noticed that she was starting to compare herself to them.

"There's nothing wrong with the way she looks. In fact, I think she makes Greek goddesses look like average people compared to her beauty. And the best part about her body, is that it's all real unlike the implants that both you guys have. I also happen to like her ass very much." I replied. I looked down at Alice and winked at her, causing the blush she already had on her face to darken to a crimson color. I stroked my hand up and down her back to sooth and comfort her, while I looked back over at the other girls. They both had their mouths wide open in shock. We left the store pushing past Lauren and Jessica who still had their mouths open.

"You really think that about me, Bella?" Alice asked as we stopped in the main part of the mall. She wouldn't look me in the eye, so I reached down and cupped her cheek. I raised her head until I could see her gorgeous eyes, while unconsciously stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Of course I do, Ali. I just don't understand why you began to compare yourself to those fake bitches though." I said. I saw her shoulders slump in defeat and her eyes sadden. I couldn't believe that she was actually thinking about agreeing with them.

"Because I agree with them on why you would pick someone like me to be your girlfriend." she replied. I felt the tiger inside me roar in anger, but I kept myself calm on the outside.

"No, what I don't understand is how you found out about my darkest secrets, and that you haven't run away screaming yet and you still agreed to be my girlfriend." I answered back.

"It's because I don't care about what you are, and that I know you would never hurt me. I love that you trusted me so much to even tell me about it. I also think you're single handedly the most amazing person I've ever met in my life." she replied back. We both began to laugh at her ending statement. I pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead, before pulling back and offered her my arm.

"Well Ms. Alice, may I escort you on your shopping adventures for the day?" I asked trying to keep myself from laughing. She giggled, making my heart swell with love and joy for this amazing young woman, and interlaced her arm with mine.

"Yes you may, Ms. Cullen." she replied and we headed off towards another store.

Instead of carrying the bags around with us from the stores we went to, we asked them to ship it to the house already wrapped. I had just finished paying for the stuff we got Emmett and Jasper, before we headed off in the direction of Pac Sun because Alice wanted to find some clothes for me. As we walked to the store, something caught my eye from the jewelry store. I saw with my heightened vision a beautiful necklace that would look perfect on Alice. It was from the open heart collection, except it had sapphire's in place of the diamonds.

"Bella, can you go grab me a bottle of water? I'll go ahead and go into Pac Sun while your gone." she said snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded and went over to Auntie Anne's to stand in line. I watched as Alice walked into the store as I waited in the huge ass line for a bottle of water. I was like tenth in line and the person at the cash register was taking forever. It doesn't matter though, because I would do anything for Alice.

**Alice's Pov**

I walked into Pac Sun and was surprised when I saw practically no one in here. I began to look at clothes for Bella, since her wardrobe needed some color added to it. I started looking through the guys t-shirts and other clothing, because her frame was built for it rather than feminine clothing. Knowing her, she would end up ripping the girl's clothes with her muscles by accident. Not only that, but she looked a lot more comfortable wearing guy's clothes than girl's anyways. Plus she looked way hotter in them.

I found a couple of nice looking shirts and pants, and was just waiting for her to come in. I heard the store's bells ring, signaling that someone else had come in, when I heard a voice from my past that I ruined my life five years ago. I quickly went into the girl's dressing room and hid there, waiting for them to hurry up and leave the store. I heard their voices drift off, so I started to head out of the store, hiding behind clothing racks when I needed to. I sighed in relief when I made it out of the store, only to have someone grab me from behind. I tried to scream, but the person who grabbed me covered my mouth with their hand. I was dragged into a little hallway beside the store and was roughly pushed against the wall. I whimpered when my back collided with the wall, causing the mystery person to laugh evilly. My eyes instantly opened wide with terror as I stared into the face of not only my ex- boyfriend, but the guy who held me down while another raped me, Mike Newton. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. He grabbed both of my wrists in his hand and slammed them above me against the wall.

"It certainly has been a long time hasn't it, Alice." he said into my ear causing another whimper to erupt from my throat in fear. My whole body was shaking in terror, causing the entire group of guys to start chuckling darkly, each one of them staring at me with hunger in their eyes. I was scared of Mike, because I knew the reason why he became my boyfriend in the first place. Apparently the initiation for Mike to get into the Volturi, was that he had to get me to a secluded space, so that the son of the head of the Volturi could have his way with me.

"You know, I never got to have my way with you that night five years ago, and I need some lovin' right now." he said and ran his hand down my chest before ripping it wide open. My scream came out muffled, cause his hand was still on my mouth. I was about to hit him now that my hands were freed from his grasp, until one of the other guys held them back above my head again. I tried to shrink away from him as his hand cupped my breast through my bra and squeezed. He let go and made his way to my pants. He was just about to rip them open, but I bit down on his hand, causing him pull away and scream in pain. I felt some of his blood trickle out of my mouth, but that didn't matter. I inhaled a deep breath of air and belted out the loudest scream I've ever made.

"BELLA!"

**Bella's Pov**

I finally finished getting Alice a cup of water, because they didn't have any bottled water. Just as I rounded the corner from Auntie Anne's going to Pac Sun, I heard a blood curdling scream come from that direction. My heart instantly froze in fear, as I took off towards the store as fast as I could without exposing myself. I remember dropping the cup of water in my haste to get to Alice. When I got there, I saw something that made my blood boil under my skin. There my Alice was, shirt ripped open and being held against her will against a wall with tears streaming down her face. I saw red as I ripped the group of guys off of her and pushed her behind my back protectively. My heart ached when I felt her clutch onto me like her life depended on it.

The anger I felt from these guys hurting my mate was uncontrollable. I felt my canines lengthen and move closer to my front teeth, allowing the other set of canines to come out behind them. I flashed my teeth at the four guys that I'd ripped off of Alice, and they ran away for their lives after they noticed what I was, leaving one stupid looking asshole in the little hallway with me. He got back up and growled in anger at me and began to stalk towards me. He smirked when Alice clutched onto me tighter and uttered a small cry. It was then that I recognized who this jackass was. It was Mike Newton, the stupid little pussy who always tried to fight me and put me in my place. He graduated a year after I did, and became a Volturi member in his senior year. It was finally time to put this little bastard in his place.

Before he even got within spitting distance of me and Alice, I grabbed him and threw him up against the wall. I grabbed his throat with my hands and began to squeeze. I realized that he was only a half vampire, so I put my full strength up against him. I brought my knee up and slammed it into his manhood, effectively making sure that he would never be able to reproduce. His scream of pain was music to my ears. I was just about to rip his head clean off, when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was, still in full blown rage mode. It was Emmett.

"Let him go, Sis. Alice needs you right now." he said. At the mention of Alice, I immediately dropped Mike and looked over to where Alice was. She was crying and shaking uncontrollably from her sitting position on the floor. Carlisle was trying to check over her, but she kept flinching away from him. The need to make sure if my mate was overwhelming as I knelt down in front of her. She launched herself at me as soon as I did and wrapped her arms around me tightly. Her grip was like a vice as she sobbed into my chest. I whimpered into her hair, and then began to nuzzle my cheek against her's, trying to get her to calm down.

Carlisle gave me the jacket that he had on, so that I could wrap it around Alice's exposed torso. I carried her out of the mall bridal style, ignoring the looks that I was getting from other people. I ran over to my car, and tried to stick her in the passenger seat, but she wouldn't let go. When I did, she cried out for me so I ran over to my side and hopped into my seat. I lifted up the middle console so that she could scoot over and sit by me. She attached herself to me once again and cried into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms back around her and began to whisper soothing words into her ear.

"I got you, Ali. Shh, I got you, Baby Girl." I repeated in her ear over and over again until she calmed down from her crying and shaking. I drove both of us home, one hand on the steering wheel, the other pulling Alice into my side. When we got home, I carried her into the house and set her down on the couch as the rest of my family came into the living room. Esme came rushing over to us and pulled Alice into her arms.

"What happened, Bella?" Rosalie asked as she looked over at Alice with deep concern in her eyes.

"We were shopping at the mall and while I was getting her something to drink, and Mike Newton's little gang cornered her and almost raped her." I replied back. Rosalie ran outside before she could reply back and went on a tree killing rampage to quell her anger. Esme was stroking Alice's hair like she does to any one of us when we go through something horrible, or if we're just having a bad day. Jasper and Edward were looking at me with sad eyes as they held one another close. Rosalie came back inside after her tirade and motioned for all the guys to get out of the room.

"What do I do, Rose?" I asked quietly while watching my mother continue to take care of Alice. Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder and stroked my back to try and comfort me.

"Show her how much you love her and don't leave her side. She'll need you now more than ever, Bella." she replied. I nodded and went to go stand by Esme and Alice. Alice outstretched her arms towards me, and I pulled her into my arms before sitting back down in her spot on the couch. She looked up at me with her blue eyes and tear stained cheeks. She looked so vulnerable and scared that it made my heart ache in pain for the love of my life. I cradled her closer to my body if possible and nuzzled my nose against her cheek.

"I swear on my life, Alice, that they will never touch you again." I said into her ear as I stroked her hair.

"Yes they will, Bella. They've done it in the past before." Alice replied quietly. I heard Esme gasp and looked at Rosalie. Her head flinched in disgust, and that could only mean one thing.

"Oh God, Ali, no." I said. She started to cry again, and I felt tears well up in my own eyes and begin to fall down my face. Then my mind flashed to Jamie. No, she was made out of love not rape, but then Alice never mentioned anything about her father. No, the father just left Alice when he found out she was pregnant that's all.

"Alice, please tell me that Jamie was a child made out of love." I got my answer when Alice started sob against me again. Tears were streaming out of my eyes like miny waterfalls as I looked up at Esme and Rosalie. Esme was sobbing against Rosalie as she stroked our mother's back. I was shocked when I saw Rosalie silently crying, because she never cries at all. When we all settled back down, I asked Esme where Jamie was and she told me that Jamie was asleep in her and Carlisle's room. I got up and carried Alice upstairs to our room.

"Bella, I want to take a bath, but I'm scared. Will you stay in the bathroom while I take my bath?" I didn't know how to respond to that question, so I just nodded in agreement. I got the bath started while she waited for the bath tub to fill up. When it was filled up to the top, I turned around so Alice could strip down and jump into the hot water. I heard her cry out, and I turned around so quickly that I almost got whiplash from it. She didn't even have her ripped shirt off, and was clutching her back in pain.

"Ali, what's wrong?" I asked frantically, looking for any injuries on her body.

"My back. Mike slammed up against the wall and my back hit it hard." she replied. I removed her shirt slowly and periodically stopping when she winced. I growled when I saw her back, because it was completely black and blue. The bruises were directly over her spine, and it was so bad that I was surprised that she could walk. I blushed bright red when I realized that I was going to have to help her take the rest of her clothes off, and silently pleaded that my lowed body wouldn't react at seeing her naked. She looked at me apologetically with a cute little blush appearing on her face.

I took off her shoes and socks, then moved onto her pants. I was doing pretty well until I had to remove her bra. I moved behind her and unsnapped it, and she crossed her arms over her chest. I turned her around to face me, and I could see that she was embarrassed scared at the same time. I gently removed her bra and then got down on my knees in front of her and removed her panties. I inwardly moaned when I saw that she was completely shaved. I got back up and outstretched my hand towards her, but pulled it back when I saw her shrink away.

"Ali, I promise I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do, Sweetheart. Can I pick you up and put you into the tub?" I asked softly. She slowly but surely allowed me to put her into the tub. She whimpered as her back hit the tub, and I whispered my apologies to her. I added some of the bubble bath that I used when I took baths, and turned on the jets so that it could massage her back. She began to wash her body, so I grabbed some shampoo and conditioner. I showed it to her, and she smiled and nodded for me to go ahead and wash her hair. I scratched and massaged her scalp as I washed causing her to moan constantly. I ran out of the bathroom to get her some clothes to where so she wouldn't be naked and cold when she got out of the bath. I got her a pair of my sweatpants, pajama t-shirt, and a pair of her sexy, lacy, underwear, and ran back into the bathroom.

When I got in back, I saw her standing there with a big, fluffy, towel wrapped around her. I helped her dry off and get dressed before helping her get comfy on my bed. I changed into a pair of my sweatpants and situated myself beside her. I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back gently. She quickly fell asleep, so I called Carlisle into the room to heal her back. He placed his hands on her back, and withing seconds all of the bruises disappeared. She stayed asleep until dinner time, and then woke up when she smelled Esme's cooking. She was amazed when she got up to stretch and noticed that her back wasn't sore anymore. I told her that Carlisle fixed, and we headed downstairs afterwards. Jamie came running up to us like normal, and I carried her to the dinner table.

When we finished eating, we went back upstairs and settled down onto the bed. This time though, we situated Jamie between us, and Alice and I faced each other. I wrapped my long arms around them both to pull them closer to me. They fell back asleep, both of my girls wrapped safely and securely in my arms.

"Goodnight girls, you have no idea how much I love the both of you." I whispered, and kissed both of their foreheads before falling asleep myself with my mind plotting over one thousand ways of killing Mike Newton.

* * *

**AN: Once again I'm sorry for updating so late, but I hope everyone likes the chapter. Let me know what you guys think. **

**P.S.- I know Jamie isn't really in the picture right now, but that's going to change within the next couple of chapters.**

**xxWolfpupxx**


	5. May I Have This Dance?

**AN: Once again everyone, I'm sorry for updating later than I should be. I've been so busy running back and forth to different places in California to visit family, and you all know the other reason. **

**I'm in the process of writing another story. I have a feeling that it's going to be a good one, but I wont post it until I have a few chapters of it written first. It was actually written as an original story, but I think that it will fit better as a Bella Alice romance.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I probably wouldn't still be writing fan fictions, or would I?

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**May I Have This Dance?**

**Alice's Pov**

_**Flashback**_

_**I was walking home alone from Eric's party, and I couldn't believe that Janet and Elizabeth ditched me to go hang out with some college boys. I saw a car pull up beside me, so I ducked my head and walked faster. The car kept following me, so I decided to see who was driving the car. It was my boyfriend, Mike. We've been dating for about a month now, and he's such a sweet guy.**_

"_**Hey Alice, what are you doing out here?" he asked as he turned off his car and got out. I went over to him and gave him a hug and a peck on the lips. He smiled and continued to hold me.**_

"_**I was at a party, and Janet and Elizabeth left me to walk home by myself." I replied. I looked up at him and saw his eyes flash to something behind us. I was about to turn around and look, but he pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back, and we pulled away smiling at each other, but something was off. I saw a strange glint in Mike's eyes as he looked down at me.**_

"_**So you're all alone right now with no one to get you home?" he asked. I thought it was a strange question to ask, but didn't really think twice about it. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Mike's smile turn into a very creepy grin. I tried to pull away from him, but he pushed me into the alley way behind us. He moved behind me and restrained my arms as someone else came into my line of vision. He was handsome, I'll give him that, but he had this aura around him that screamed dangerous. I kept trying to struggle out of Mike's grasp, but he was too strong.**_

"_**I told you she was looker didn't I, Kirk." Mike said. Kirk just smirked and ran his hand down my neck. I shivered and turned my head in the other direction from his hand. I tried to scream, but Mike put both of my hands in one of his and wrapped his other hand around my mouth. Kirk ripped off my shirt and began to run his hands overtop of my covered breasts. I whimpered as he began to do this. He then ripped off my pants and pushed me to the floor of the cold, dark, alley. Mike moved my arms so instead of them being behind me, they were now pinned down above my head. **_

"_**You're a little cutie. You picked a good one, Mike. I'll definitely tell my father to initiate you into the Volturi after I finish." Kirk said. I looked up at Mike through my teary eyes, and saw a different side of him that I never wanted to see again. It was the face of a power hungry man who would do anything to gain more of it. **_

_**I felt Kirk shift so that he was completely on top of me. He leaned down and licked my neck, causing a mix between a sob and whimper erupt from my throat. He chuckled evilly in my ear and then licked up the side of my face. I felt tears flow from eyes as I felt his erection on my thigh.**_

"_**Get ready to scream, baby." he replied before ripping off the rest of my clothes and pulling his pants down. I screamed in absolute pain as he thrust into me stealing my virginity. **_

_**End Flashback**_

"AHHHH!" I screamed and bolted upright in bed. I felt someone clutch onto me and began trying to fight them, until I heard their voice.

"Ali, it's me Bella. Please calm down, Sweetheart." she said, and I immediately calmed down. I wrapped my arms around her and cried into her chest. She pulled me closer to her and began stroke my hair while cooing soothing words to me. She started to purr, causing me to calm down and relax against her. She kissed my forehead, a gesture I absolutely loved that she did, and continued to stroke my hair.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong, Ali?" she asked quietly. Another thing I loved about her, is that she never forces me to do anything. She actually lets me be my own independent person instead of making me feel inferior to her.

"I had a nightmare about that night five years ago." I replied. She stiffened up and I felt every muscle in her body pull taught. I looked up at her, and saw anger and rage written across her face. I whimpered in fear, causing her to look down at me with apology in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alice. It's just that I cant believe someone would do that to you of all people. It makes me want to rip the heads of those stupid bastards off. You're suppose to make love to a woman not rape her and take away her virtue!" she said growling out the last part. I leaned up and kissed her to stop her tirade. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed back. We pulled away from each other, and I could see that Bella's anger had washed away. I looked around and noticed that Jamie wasn't in the room with us, and became worried. Bella noticed and smiled her gorgeous smile.

"She's downstairs playing with Emmett. He's waiting for the delivery guy to drop off my new motorcycle." she said. I nodded and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was almost two in the afternoon, and I was still in my, well Bella's pajamas. I got up and went to go get changed, when I remembered something. I was suppose to be going out on a date with Bella, and we had reservations at six! Bella began to laugh as I started to go crazy. My mind was flying a hundred miles a minute thinking about how I was going to get ready in just four hours. Bella gestured to my closet in the bathroom, and left to go downstairs. I walked inside and found a gorgeous, red, dress laid out, complete with a pair of black high heels. There was a note on top of the dress that was addressed to me.

_Dear Ali,_

_I cant wait to go out on our date tonight. I know that with everything that has happened that you might be a little scared about going out, but I want you to know that I'm right there by your side to protect you. I also think we need to spend some time with each other where we're not being harassed by people from our past._

_As you know we have reservations at one of my parents restaurants. It's a five star restaurant, so you needed a five star dress to match. I had this dress made especially for you from a friend of mine who lives in France. I have the other accessories that go with it that I'll give to you when you come downstairs. You don't have to worry about the cost of the dress, because it was practically free. Esme and Rose should be up there shortly to help you get ready._

_P.S.- I hope you're ready to dance._

_With all my love,_

_Bella_

I inwardly squealed at the note, but I actually do wonder how much the dress cost. I could definitely tell that Bella was not from my time considering her handwriting style. It was completely italic, and it looked like it was written with a feather pen. It was hands down the most beautiful handwriting that I've ever seen. I traced my finger over her farewell, admiring that part the most. I felt my heart swell with love when she actually said that she loved me. Well she didn't say it out loud, but maybe I could get her to. I was brought out of my trance when I heard a knock on Bella's bedroom door. I walked out of the closet and bathroom to see Esme and Rosalie standing there already dressed up in the same attire that I was going to be dressed up in. I looked at them in confusion. Were they going on mine and Bella's date with us?

Both Rosalie and Esme pulled me into a hug and then pulled me into the closet to get ready. Esme was wearing a dark blue dress, while Rosalie was wearing a black one. **(AN: I don't know how to describe a dress, so just use your imagination to make them look amazing lol!) **

"Are you going with me and Bella on our date?" I asked them. They both smiled and nodded.

"Bella's first date always starts off with dinner at one of our restaurants, but she always asks Mom and Dad to go with her. It was how she was raised. In her era, people would go out on dates, but both sets of parents would be their to observe if they were right for each other. That way if they didn't agree on their relationship, they wouldn't allow them to get married, but just remain friends." Rosalie replied. I thought that it was sweet that Bella was going to pursue our relationship with each other like they did in her era. I was scared that Carlisle and Esme weren't going to accept me though. I guess Esme knew what I was thinking and pulled me into another one of her motherly hugs.

"You don't have to worry about Carlisle and I splitting you and Bella apart, Alice. You guys are perfect for each other. I think Bella just asked us to go, because she's nervous about how tonight is going to go." she said. I nodded and sat down as Rosalie started to do my hair in front of the mirror that Bella had in here. We decided to brush it down instead of putting my usual spikes in it. **(AN: Her hair looks exactly like it does in Eclipse) **

"Why are you going, Rosalie?" I asked as she finished my hair.

"Emmett wants to go so that he can make sure that Bella wont screw anything up. And I'm go there to support her. We also have a date tonight at the restaurant." she replied. I smiled when she said that she was going to support Bella. It's so heartwarming to see a family love and care for each other so much.

I finished getting ready about twenty minutes before we had to leave. I was wearing the dress Bella had made for me, and it felt amazing against my skin. It's made out of silk and fit me like a second skin. I was wearing the heels, which raised me up about four inches, but it still was nothing compared to Bella's actual six foot three height. I also had on a pair of diamond earrings that Esme gave to me to wear. When they finished fixing me up, Esme and Rosalie walked downstairs, but told me to stay so that I could make an entrance. I was nervous about seeing Bella and what she would think about how I looked. I heard someone come up the steps. It was Carlisle, and he was dressed up in a very nice suit. He came over to me and stood by my side. He offered his arm out for me, and I accepted.

"Introducing Bella's date and girlfriend, Ms. Alice Brandon!" I heard Emmett say enthusiastically. His booming voice made me jump at first, but Carlisle began to walk us down the stairs. I giggled when I saw Bella's jaw drop, and I took in her own appearance. She looked like she did on the first night I met her, except she was wearing a red silk shirt with a black vest and a red tie. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail, and I could see her earrings shine from the reflection of the lights off of them. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Emmett hit her shoulder, effectively gaining back her attention. She immediately came over to me and bowed, offering her hand out to me. I giggled again and placed my hand in her's, and she kissed my knuckles before standing at her full height. She twirled me around once by my hand so that she could see how everything looked, and then pulled me into her arms. Without realizing that Bella's family was still in the room, I pulled her into a kiss. There was a chorus of aww's followed by a flash of light. We broke apart from each other to see Jasper holding up a camera. Edward stood beside him and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to us. Everyone laughed, and Jamie came running to us. She hugged me and then Bella picked her up into her arms.

"Love you, Mommy. Love you, Bewwa." she said and kissed both Bella and my cheeks. I looked up at Bella who's eyes shone bright with tears that refused to fall. I grasped her hand in my and softly stroked it with my thumb.

"I love you too, Jamie." she replied and kissed my daughter's forehead. Bella and I wrapped our arms around each other so that Jamie was sitting in the middle. She was facing the camera, while Bella and I kissed both of her cheeks. She giggled while Jasper took a picture of us. After the picture was taken, Jamie jumped out of our arms and ran to stand in front of Edward.

"Alright love birds, show me the love." Jasper said. Everyone laughed when he said this. Bella went to stand behind me, and wrapped her arms around me so that they rested on my stomach. I rested my hands on top of her's, and Jasper took the picture. The next one we took had me facing sideways to the camera, while Bella was completely facing it. My hand was resting on her chest and we both were looking at each other like we were about to kiss.

When we got finished with the pictures, everyone except Jasper and Edward headed to the garage. Emmett led Bella over to tarp covered object, and uncovered it. Underneath the cover was the most amazing motorcycle I had ever seen. It was a black and red sport bike that had red scratch marks across it. I saw Bella jump on Emmett and give him a huge hug. They laughed as they let go of each other, and Bella led me over to our ride for the evening. It was a black Ferrari!

"Before we leave, Alice, I have something to give to you." Bella said as we stopped in front of the passenger door. She pulled out a black box and opened it. I gasped at what I saw. It was a beautiful, ruby encrusted, locket with a white gold chain. I turned around so that she could put it on me. I shivered when she kissed my neck before pulling away to open my door. I got in and she closed it for me and then ran over to her side and got in.

She started the car up and revved the engine. She pressed the button on the garage door opener and sped out down the driveway. As we were driving towards the restaurant, we were getting looks from everyone whenever we pulled up at a stop light. We got to Bella Italia in about twenty minutes, with every else who came and headed inside. It was great, there were people ballroom dancing in the center of the place. There was romantic music playing in the background, and the food smelt amazing.

"Hello, do you have reservations for this evening?" the headwaiter asked.

"Yes, they should be under Bella Cullen, if I'm not mistaken." Bella replied. I tried to hold in my laughter as the headwaiter's eyes grew wide and he began to fumble for menus. He brought us over to our table and quickly left without saying another word. Bella and I laughed as the headwaiter resembled a dog fleeing with it's tail between his legs. We were interrupted by young waiter, who looked to be about my age, walk up to us.

"Welcome to Bella Italia. My name is Derek, and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" he said. Bella ordered a water, and the second he turned to look at me, a very creepy grin made it's way across his face. It reminded me of Mike's that night, and I shivered uncomfortably. He must've thought that I was shivering in delight of his gaze, so his creepy grin turned into a shit eating grin. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was absolutely livid. Her face had a slight red tinge to it, and if I didn't know any better I would say that steam was about to come out of her ears.

"What can I get for you, sexy?" he asked. My eyes went wide when I heard this, and the murderous look that appeared on Bella's face when he finished. Her hand was clenched in a tight fist, so I reached over and grabbed it with mine. Derek looked over at the action, completely unphased by it. I knew that I had to do something to get him off of our backs.

"Baby, calm down. Look Derek, we're on a date right now and, I would really appreciate it if you would stop ruining it with your first grade pickup lines." I replied back. His mouth dropped opened, before he stopped away like a little kid. Another waiter came in place of him, and apologized profusely for Derek's obnoxiousness. We went ahead an ordered before he gave us our drinks, me ordering their mushroom ravioli, and Bella their chicken alfredo. We finished our me meal, occasionally offering each other some of our food, before we headed out onto the dance floor.

When we got out there, I noticied that Bella was holding something behind her back. She pulled out a rose and stuck it behind my ear. The music in the background picked up a slow tempo, and everyone began to dance the waltz. Bella put her hand on my waist while I put my hand on her shoulder. I placed my hand in her's and we began to sway to the beat. Our bodies moving in perfect sync with one another. When the song stopped, we realized that we were the only ones left on the dance floor, and that we were being applauded by the onlookers. Bella twirled me to her side and we both took a bow. All of a sudden the music picked up again and everyone in the restaurant was yelling for an encore.

"Why don't we give everyone something to talk about?" Bella whispered in my ear. I smiled up at her and nodded.

We got into our positions for the tango and waited for the beat to pick up. As soon as we felt that the beat was right, we jumped right and began to dance. The song itself oozed sexiness as our bodies moved in sync to the beat, Bella's strong body directing us in our movements. Throughout the song we were constantly making eye contact and moving in a sensual manner that caught everyone's attention. You could practically feel the attraction that we had between us.

At the end of the song, Bella did a big finish by spinning me into a series of twirls that ended with us being in a dip. I couldn't even think straight, because her hand was under my thigh, that was hiked up on her hip exposing my leg, almost touching my ass, and her face was centimeters away from mine. We were both panting harshly as I stared up at her with half lidded eyes. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. She moaned into my mouth, and we both pulled away when we heard the crowd erupt into applause once again. We both took a bow again and got off the dance floor only to be attacked by Bella's family.

"That was so hot, Bells. Can I get a video of you and Alice kissing?" Emmett said. Bella and I both blushed at the comment and were about to say something back, but not before Rosalie slapped him across the back of the head. He whined like a little kid and rubbed the back of his head, causing the family to laugh. Rosalie then came up and hugged both of us.

"That was so amazing! Alice, I didn't know that you could dance like that!" she said. I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly and nodded. After that, I was once again brought into a huge hug by Esme, while Carlisle smiled and nodded his head in my direction.

"You guys were absolutely amazing!" Esme said after pulling away from me to give her daughter a hug. It was funny but cute, because Esme was only two inches taller than me without heels on, so Bella had to bend over in order to hug her back.

We left the restaurant around eight thirty. Bella said that she wanted to show me one more thing before we headed home. She drove us onto a little backroad leading into the forest. We continued to drive for a couple of minutes before she cut off the engine. She opened up my door, and I was in awe of how beautiful the place was. It was a little clearing in the forest where the trees opened up so that you could see the moon clearly. It was a full moon tonight, so the entire forest was lit up by it's illuminating light. There was a beautiful little spring that was in the middle of the entire clearing. In the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a doe and her fawn going over to drink, followed by a lynx and her cubs. The stars shown brightly over our heads, as Bella and I laid back against the hood of the car.

I looked over at her as she basked in the moonlight, like it was having some effect on her. It was times like these where I wish I could draw her and keep the picture in a private vault somewhere. She was so beautiful and completely sexy. I'm surprised that with her looks, that she didn't act like a player or arrogant jerk, because she clearly outshined everyone with her beauty in my eyes. All of a sudden I imagined what it would be like for her to make love to me. Her strong body on top of mine making me cry out in pleasure as she played me like a fine tuned instrument. I started to get wet just thinking about it. I forgot that Bella had super enhanced senses, as she moaned after sniffing the air. She looked over at me, her eyes going from their crystal blue, to that of smoky blue from arousal.

She scooted over to me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. She entered my mouth with her tongue, and we began to battle for dominance. I moaned into her mouth as her tongue swept over every part and crevice of my mouth before returning to play with my tongue. She coaxed it into her mouth and let me have control. I shifted my body so that it was on top of her's as we continued the kiss. She moaned into my mouth as I copied her movements, and she placed her hands on my hips. I untucked her shirt and ran my hands up and over her amazing abs, causing her to start purring. We broke apart panting harshly, and Bella dove straight for my neck. She placed small closed mouth kisses along the underside of my jaw, leading down to my pulse point. Her butterfly kisses soon turned into open mouthed ones the second she hit my pulse point. I whimpered as she started to suck and lick my neck. I fisted my hand in her hair and pulled her to me tighter. I heard her moan and grab my hips in a tighter grip as she continued.

I was so hot and so aroused that I didn't even notice Bella's bulge until I shifted my hips. I squeaked and hopped off of her lap, causing Bella's eyes to widen in alarm. The only thing that I could focus on though, was the tent that I saw in her pants. She saw what I was looking at, and blushed a dark crimson color that made her look adorable. I leaned up and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before hoping back into the car. She followed my lead and got in too with an ashamed look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I shouldn't have let get that far." she said.

"Bella, it's okay. It's just that I'm still scarred by what's happened to me, so I was scared when I felt what I felt." I replied, my face heating up as I said the last part. She reached over and intertwined her hand with mine. I saw that her arousal was completely gone and that there was a deep concern in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed my forehead softly before starting the car up again and heading back home.

When we arrived, it was already ten thirty at night. Everyone was in bed already, so Bella and I just went upstairs. She hopped into the shower, while I checked a special delivery online. When were at the mall yesterday and I saw the girls all over Bella, it made me realize that she could have anyone she wanted but chose to stay with me. So for Christmas, I thought that I would get Bella a special set of boxers that said that she was my property, just in case some other girl tried to corner and have their way with her. Some people might call it selfish, but in all honesty I'm scared to lose Bella to another person. I cant see my life ahead of me without her being in it. I just feel like we were made to be with each other, like we're soul mates.

I finished up on the computer and made my way into the bathroom to my closet. As I started to open the closet door, I was stopped in my tracks by Bella moaning in the shower. My mind instantly went to if she hurt herself, but that got completely blown out the window when I heard her panting heavily over the running water. My face heated up when I realized that I walked in on her having a private moment. I went into the closet, but not before hearing Bella cry out my name loudly as she finished up. I hurried up and got dressed and then hopped into bed before Bella came out of the shower. I pulled Jamie close to my body and pretended to sleep as Bella got into bed. She wrapped her arms around me and snuggled into my back.

"Goodnight girls, I love you." she whispered and kissed the top of my head before falling asleep. I fell asleep too, while inside my head I was screaming, dancing, and jumping for joy. She said it! She said it!

**

* * *

AN: I thought I would tease you guys a little bit with some more action from Alice and Bella. The lemons shall come in a couple of chapters, but I want to take their relationship slowly so that they can grow as a couple. Let me know what ya guys think. XD**


	6. Daddy

**AN: PLEASE READ! Okay guys, I'm sorry for such a long wait on the update. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed my story, and has reviewed/ PM'd me. I also want to thank everyone for adding my story to your favorites and stuff like that.**

**My next update for this story my be a little later than expected, and it's just because of all the shit I'm going through right now. I just found out that my aunt has stage 1 breast cancer, and that my mom might be getting hers' back. So I'm going to be traveling back and forth to California and staying with my sister who has the crappy computer.**

**I have also been getting my heart broken by the love of my life/ best friend on a daily basis at school. When I went back to school on Wednesday, I just happened to turn around the wrong corner to see her kissing her jackass new boyfriend. Did I mention that I've been in love with her for over four years now! Yeah, love hurts like a fucking bitch sometimes! Since then we haven't really talked to each other, and that's taking a really big toll on me.**

**I promise that I'll try to upload the next chapter in a week's time, but if not you guys know the reasons why. Anyways without further ado I give you the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Daddy**

**Bella's Pov**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I quickly shut it off before it had a chance to wake up Alice and Jamie. I got up and decided to take a quick shower before heading to work. I went into the bathroom and took an cold shower. While I was in there, I started to think about last night's events. I haven't been in a relationship for almost two hundred years, but that's no excuse for the way I behaved.

I scolded myself mentally because of the fact that I acted like a stupid, grade school, hormonal, teenaged boy. First I got jealous when that stupid waiter tried to put the moves on her, then I let the make out session go too far, and then I end up in the shower jacking off to fantasies about Alice. This wasn't the way I was raised to treat a woman. I want to take our relationship slow without sex being the main goal. I wanted to marry this woman for goodness sake!

I got out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of old, torn, jeans and a black, muscle shirt. I put on a pair of old DC shoes and headed back out into my bedroom. I was surprised when I saw that Alice and Jamie were awake. Jamie jumped out of bed and ran towards me at full blast. I bent down to pick her up as she ran into my arms. I held her above my head and spun around a couple of times before bringing her back down to my chest. She was giggling uncontrollably as she hugged me. She pulled back and kissed my cheek, and I reciprocated by kissing her on her forehead. I put her back down, and she ran into the bathroom.

I looked at Alice as I saw her make her way over to me. She looked so damn cute in the mornings. One side of her hair was messed up, her eyes were sparkling this morning, and I guess she couldn't find her pajama shirt because she was wearing one of mine. It was practically a dress on her, the shirt ending at her mid thigh.

"Good morning, Beautiful. Did you sleep well?" I asked as I wrapped her in my arms. She nuzzled her head into my chest and nodded. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She sighed contentedly before pulling away.

"What are doing up anyways?" I questioned.

"Jamie has preschool this morning, so I have to take her. The only problem is that I don't have my truck with me, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking us there." she replied.

"Sure, no problem. Where's it at?" I asked.

"It's the Lion's Elementary School in Port Angeles." she replied. That would work out great, considering that Jamie's school is literally across the street from my shop. Damn, I hope that she doesn't have Lauren Mallory as a teacher. After what happened at the mall with her, I don't think that either Alice or I could handle having her in a partial part of our lives.

"That's awesome because where I work is right across the street from there." I saw her eyes sparkle with amusement. She nodded and went into the bathroom to go get changed. I went downstairs to go warm up the car so that it would be nice and toasty for the girls. I headed back inside and saw that Alice and Jamie were already there waiting.

Alice was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her legs and cute butt. She had on a pair of UGG boots followed by a heavy, black, hoodie sweatshirt that had the Hurley sign on it in lime green. Jamie was dressed up in a pair of jeans that had butterflies going across them with a pair of UGG boots too. She was also wearing a heavy hoodie sweatshirt, only it was pink and it was Roxy brand. Jamie basically looked like a spitting image of her mother, except she had hair down to the middle of her back. They were like two peas in a pod.

We hopped into the car and headed towards Jamie's school. The car ride there was a lot of fun. All of us sang to the music on the radio, constantly laughing while doing so. I parked the car in the parking lot and walked the girls inside. As it turns out, Jamie did have Lauren for her teacher, since the other one quit. I know for a fact that Alice didn't realize that the girl she met at the mall who was all over me, because she never mentioned her name for Alice to memorize.

Alice and walked side by side holding hands, while I carried Jamie in my free arm. As soon as we got inside the classroom, I was shocked to see Angela there. She had two little kids standing in front of her. One was a little boy and the other a little girl that looked exactly alike. Angela looked over at us, and as soon as she saw Alice and I, she came over to us with the twins. They both had brown hair, the girl's was down to her mid back, and the boy's was shaggy. They both had a dusting of freckles across the bridge of their nose, and both had hazel eyes.

"Hey, Alice, Bella, I didn't know that Jamie went here." Angela said. I smiled and nodded at her, and Jamie waved at her. She smiled back and looked down at the twins.

"I would like you to meet my twins, Jason and Carmen." she said. I crouched down and put Jamie on the floor so that they could introduce themselves. Not even ten seconds later they were laughing and playing with the blocks in the corner of the room. Jamie and Carmen would build a small community, and then Jason would go through and destroy it, acting like Godzilla. Angela, Alice, and I laughed at the display. All of a sudden, I felt very uneasy and noticed a certain presence was behind me. Just like at the mall, Lauren pressed her body into mine, except she was pressing into my back this time. I looked over at Alice, and let's just say that if looks could kill, Lauren would be six feet under with Alice jumping up and down on her grave.

I quickly turned around and tried to back away from her, but she wrapped her arms around me. She once again pressed into me and looked up at me with lustful eyes that made me want to puke. I was about to push her off of me, but Alice took care of it. She pried Lauren's hands off of me and pulled me over to her. I never realized how strong she was until now.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked in her snobby tone.

"My child goes to school here, that's what." Alice replied icily. Lauren's eyes widened in surprise. Rather than stick around and have my girl get into a fight and beat Lauren's ass, I decided to pull her outside and talk to her before Lauren could reply back. I bid a farewell to Angela from both me and Alice, because Alice was in totally jealousy mode. She looks so hot in this mode let me tell you, she looks like a hungry tigress getting ready to devour her next prey, and that would be Lauren in this situation.

When I got her outside, I helped her calm down, but it wasn't without difficulty. The only way that I could get her to snap out of her rage mode was to kiss her. It was slow and passionate, but not too passionate, hello there are still kids around. The kiss barely lasted ten seconds before we pulled apart. I pulled her into my arms, and I smiled when I heard her inhale my scent to calm her down.

"You know that green is very sexy color on you." I said, causing her to giggle. I smiled down at her and gave her one more hug before pulling away. I led her back over to my car, and then drove across the street to my workshop. I helped Alice out of her car and led her inside of the garage. I worked at car shop, where I specialized in giving cars sick new paintjobs. I was also restoring Alice's truck for a Christmas present. I had to not only get her car done, but also my other siblings cars.

"So this is what you do for work?" she asked.

"Yeah, I give cars new paintjobs, and help restore cars to their original state." I replied. I was very careful as to not let Alice see her truck. Luckily I locked off that part of the garage so that she couldn't see it. I flipped on the light switch to the main part, surprised that no one else was working today. I went into my office, motioning for Alice to follow, and sat down at my desk. I pulled out the car templates that I had drawn for my family's cars. I already had Rosalie's and Emmett's cars done, so I needed to finish Edward's and Jasper's. Carlisle and Esme said that they didn't want their's painted, but instead a family portrait.

"Wow Bella! You drew all of these including the designs?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Rosalie like's to drive super fast, so I painted her Mustang to look like the paint was peeling straight off of it. Emmett always like Grizzly bears growing up, so I painted his Jeep into one. The only problem is that I cant figure out what to paint on Edward's and Jasper's cars." I replied.

"Well, what are they interested in?" she asked as she pulled up a chair beside me. I showed her the pictures of Edward's Volvo and Jasper's Camaro. I picked up the pencil beside me and began to tap it against my forehead.

"Edward likes music, and Jasper likes wars." I replied and suddenly my mind began to flow. I ended up drawing Edward's car with musical notes going around it. With Jasper's car, I drew two rifles on the hood, followed by the word 'Major' spelled out with bullet holes. I looked over at Alice, and saw her eyes widened in amazement. I checked the clock on my desk, and noticed that it was already time to go pick Jamie up. Alice and I headed back into the car and drove back over to the school. Alice told me that she wanted to stay in the car rather than see Lauren again, so I went inside by myself.

When I got into the classroom, I saw a group of kids huddled around something. They were laughing and giggling at whatever was down on the floor. I thought it might've been a toy or something, but then I heard quiet little sobs coming from the floor. My mind instantly flashed back to when I would get made fun of for being different, and I started to become angry. It wasn't until one of the boys in the group said something, before I really got mad.

"Look at the freak who doesn't have a dad, you guys." he addressed to the whole group before starting to laugh again. What he said caused the whole group to start laughing again, this time louder than the first, and the person on the floor to start crying louder. I felt anger wash over my body and my canines get sharper when I recognized who the sobs belonged to. I stalked up behind the kids, causing a shadow from my body to overlap them. My heart practically shattered when I saw Jamie curled up on the floor, crying her eyes out. The girls in the group looked up at me startled and ran away. The boys failed to notice and still stayed around laughing and jeering at Jamie. I crouched down behind them quietly.

"Anyone of you boys want to tell me why my best friend is on the floor crying." I growled out. The boys turned around and looked at me fearfully. I scared one of the boys so bad, that he peed his pants. They ran away to the other side of the classroom. I watched with pained eyes as Jamie slowly uncurled her body and looked up at me.

"Bewwa!" she cried out and launched herself into my arms. She buried her face into my shoulder and started to cry her little heart out.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier, Jamie. Shh, I got you, Baby Girl." I cooed to her. I had to hold back a howl of absolute rage, when I saw that Jamie had a bruise on her cheek and a scraped up knee. I glared at the group of boys one last time before carrying Jamie out to the car. I slid into the driver's seat and then pulled up the middle console so that Alice could scoot over to us. She gently pulled Jamie out of my arms and held her tight. Alice ran stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth.

"What happened, Jay?" she asked. When Jamie calmed down and her tears subsided, she pulled her head away from Alice's shoulder and answered.

"I got made fun of at school, because I don't have a daddy. One of the girls tripped me while I was walking, and I scraped my knee. Then one of the boys pushed me, and I fell and hit my cheek hard on the fwoor." she replied. I saw Alice's face pull taught in anger, as she continued to help Jamie relax.

I drove all of us straight home without a second thought. When we got there, Esme was waiting in the living room. She ran over to Jamie as soon as she what condition she was in, and went to go get some stuff to clean up the wound. I looked at Jamie, and I saw myself when I was being abused and made fun of at school. I couldn't take the anger I felt, so I literally ran to the home gym. I got dressed into some work out clothes and began to hit one of the many punching bags that we had in the boxing area. I started out with a few hard blows, before I completely started to massacre the thing. I rained out blow after blow on the bag, thankful that Rosalie enhanced them, so that they wouldn't break under our strength.

"WHY. CANT. I. EVER. PROTECT. THE. ONES. I. LOVE!" I shouted in between punches. I thought back to my mom, and fell to the floor on my hands and knees sobbing. My body was shaking so bad that I almost collapsed onto the floor, if it wasn't for the hands that wrapped themselves around my body. I realized that Alice's small hands were wrapped around me.

I turned around and buried my face into her neck. She rubbed my back and rocked us back and forth like she did with Jamie. I breathed in her scent, causing me to calm down a lot faster. When I finally settled down, Alice slowly removed my head from her neck with her dainty hands, and cupped my face. She stroked my cheeks with her thumbs, causing a low rumbling purr to erupt from me. She pulled me close to her and rested her forehead against mine. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, until she pressed her lips gently against mine. The kiss was slow and filled with love. She entangled her hand in my hair, the other one cupping my cheek. I placed my hands on her waist and stroked the smooth, soft, skin that I felt, noticing that her shirt rode up a tiny bit. I heard her gasp, allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. She moaned quietly and began to suck on it. I groaned in response, knowing that if we went any longer, something might end up getting in the way. We both pulled away, both of us panting slightly with blushes painting our cheeks lightly.

"Wow." she whispered and smiled at me.

"I know." I replied and smiled back at her.

"We should head back to the house, Jamie's really worried about you." she said as she stood up. I nodded, and intertwined my hand with hers' as we began walking back to the house. When we got into the living room, Alice and I saw Jamie sitting on the couch waiting for us. She looked down at our hands and smiled. We both gave her a hug and a kiss, mindful of her injuries. She turned to me after we did so and held out her arms to picked up.

"Bewwa, can we tawk to each other awone?" she asked as I put her in my arms. I looked over at Alice and saw her nod in agreement. I carried Jamie up the stairs into my room, because while we were talking, I wanted to dress her wounds. I set her down on the bathroom countertop and got out some healing supplies.

"So what did you want to talk about, Jamie?" I asked.

"Why were you mad, Bewwa?"

"Because I know what it's like to get made fun of." I replied. I saw her eyes widen in surprise, causing me to chuckle. I grabbed some disinfectant bandage spray and some cream to help make her bruise go away faster.

"Okay Jamie, I going to spray this stuff on your knee so that it stops it from getting yucky. It might sting, so squeeze my hand if it hurts too bad." I said. I saw a tiny bit of fear in her eyes as I offered her my hand. She grasped it tightly and watched as I lowered the spray over her scraped up knee. She whimpered and squeezed my hand hard when I sprayed it on, luckily her knee didn't move so that I would've had to do it again. It was over in a few seconds, and then I gently rubbed some of the cream onto her bruise. I carried her over to the bed when we were finished. I turned on the TV and laid back with Jamie snuggled up beside me watching the cartoons I put on.

"So you got made fun of too?" she asked. I looked down at her an nodded.

"I got made fun of because I was different then everyone else." I replied. She understood and went back to watching cartoons.

"Why don't I have a daddy, Bewwa?" she whispered. I sucked in a deep breath, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know why, Baby Girl." I said. I hugged her closer to my body and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She yawned and snuggled deeper into my body. She started to drift off to sleep quickly.

"I wish you were my daddy, Bewwa." she whispered sleepily, before clocking out against me. I looked at her stunned.

"I wish I was too, Baby Girl. I wish I was too." I whispered into her hair and kissed the top of her head, before replacing my body with a pillow.

I went over to my computer table and opened up the window beside it. I pulled out one of my cigars from my desk and lit it up. I sat down and started looking up car parts to help fix Alice's truck. About five minutes later, I heard a soft knock on my door and turned to see Alice standing there. I closed off of the internet as she came inside. She walked straight back towards the door leading out onto the balcony. I grabbed my cigar and followed her out there. I took a hit as I watched her take in the beautiful scenery of the woods. I walked over to stand beside her, and was surprised when she grabbed my cigar and took a small puff off of it.

"Thank you, Bella, so much." she said as she handed my cigar back to me. I let it sit in the ashtray that was on the railing.

"No problem, Ali. Besides, I got to watch out for my girls." I replied earning a giggle out of her. The sound was absolute music to my ears.

"I know, but it just seems that I'm holding you back. I mean the first night we met you got thrown into the middle of a conflict between the Volturi and my family. You end up getting into a fight with Mike, and now you have to deal with Jamie's stupid school kids. I just feel like you're carrying all my burdens on your shoulders." she said. I turned her so that she was facing me and lifted her chin so that I could see her eyes. I knew it was a risk with what I was about to tell her since we've only known each other for a couple of days, but I needed to get it off of my chest.

"Alice, you're not holding me back, infact, you're helping me get to the next step in my life. I would also happily carry your burdens for you. You know why? Because in these past couple of days, Alice Brandon, I, Bella Swan/ Cullen, have fallen in love with you." I replied back strongly. I heard her gasp and saw tears reflect in her eyes. I gently wiped them away as they fell, before I was roughly pulled into a passionate kiss by Alice.

"I love you too, Bella." she said after we pulled away. I moved so that I was behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist, while her hands rested on top of mine. I place a quick opened mouth kiss to her pulse point, causing a quiet moan to erupt from her. She leaned back into my strong frame, as we looked at the scenery.

"You know, I heard you last night in the shower." she said, and my heart practically stopped. I groaned as my face turned ruby red. My head dropped onto her shoulder in shame. She giggled and patted my head.

"It's okay, Bella, as long as my name is the one you're calling out." she said.

"It will always be your's." I whispered in her ear. I suddenly realized something, she's walked in on me in the shower a couple of times now.

"Hey, you wouldn't have heard me if you weren't bathroom. Wow Alice, I didn't know you were that desperate to see my body. You've walked in on me a couple of times now." I said. She looked up at me with a deep blush covering her face, causing me giggle. I wiggled my eyebrows at her in an attempt to get her to relax, and it worked.

"Well then why don't you let me sketch you." she said quietly.

"Only if you'll let me do the same." I replied back and smiled down at her. I pulled her tighter against me, and she rested her head on my chest.

"Deal." she answered.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked her as I took a hit off of my cigar. She took another hit too before answering.

"Why don't we finish up this cigar, and chill out around the house for the rest of the day."

"Sounds like a good plan, My Lady." I said and planted a kiss on her forehead. She giggled and pecked me on the lips one more time, before resuming our plans for the rest of the day.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what ya guyz think! :)**


	7. Christmas!

**AN: I'm (insert as many so's as possible to make everyone forgive me for my disappearing act) sorry! I finally got most of my life situated now. Mom is completely fine now, and my best friend that I love are starting to rebuild our relationship with each other. Just want to thank everyone who sent me review telling to update, you guys kicked my ass lol! I also want to thank everyone that has stuck with this story since my absence.**

**Without further ado I give everyone the long awaited new chapter of U.D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just my oc's for the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Christmas!**

**Night before Christmas- Bella's Pov**

So here we are on the night before Christmas getting everything set up. I was currently wrapping lights around the humongous tree that Emmett brought home from the woods. It was at least nine feet in height, maybe a little bit taller. Jamie and Alice were helping Esme get the ornaments out, and Jasper and Edward were playing some music to get us in the holiday spirit. Carlisle and Emmett were trying to find a Santa costume so that they could surprise Jamie with it next morning. Rosalie said that she needed to do some last minute shopping and took off.

"Finally," I huffed out as I finished wrapping the lights around the tree. I grabbed the plug and walked over to the socket behind the tree. I stuck the plug in and watched as the lights lit up. Jamie squealed and ran over to me with a couple of ornaments in her hands. We started on the bottom and began to work our way up. Alice would hand me the ornaments, and I would give them to Jamie, who's currently sitting on top of my shoulders. Since she definitely couldn't reach the upper part of the tree, I put her on my shoulders so that she could reach. When we finished, it was time to put the star on top.

"Jamie, do you want to put the star on top of the tree?" I asked her as I set her down on the floor. Her eyebrows scrunched up like she was in deep thought, causing me to chuckle from how cute she looked. A minute later she smiled up at me and shook her head.

"I want Mommy to do it cause I always do it." she replied. I looked over at Alice and saw that smile that always takes my breath away on her face. I was about to put Alice on my shoulders, but I heard Rosalie's car that I didn't work on come up the driveway. She called out my name for me to help her, so I grabbed a six foot ladder and set it up.

"Sorry Alice, Blondie needs help right now. Are you going to be okay?" I asked as I handed her the star. We laughed as we heard Rosalie yell 'hey' at the use of my nickname for her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go help your sister out before she has one of her temper tantrums again." she replied.

A couple of days ago I pulled a prank on Rosalie. I put baby powder in her blow dryer. It was not one of my best ideas. She found out it was me and ruined a fairly good make out session that I was having with Alice. She stormed into the home gym since Alice and I were hanging out in the hot tub. Holy shit, Alice in a bikini only one word comes to mind, heaven! Anyways, she came towards me looking like a bat out of hell and proceeded to chase me around the gym yelling that she was going to castrate me. Luckily Jamie came in a saved my ass from being pummeled by asking Rosalie what castrate meant. Needless to say Rosalie was speechless, and to make up for what I did I had to do anything she wanted until Christmas day. It involved a lot of back massages and a whole lot of carrying shopping bags.

I went outside and grabbed all of the already wrapped presents that I could carry and brought them inside. When I got inside, I set the presents on the kitchen table. I went back into the living room to see Alice standing on the very top of the ladder. Everything was fine until Emmett came bounding into the living room, and then everything seemed to move in slow motion.

"I FOUND THE SUIT!" Emmett yelled, causing Alice to scream and fall off of the ladder. I ran as fast as I could and dove in the air. I caught Alice in my arms and turned so that I ended up slamming my back into the floor instead of Alice. We slid backwards a little bit from the force of the fall when we landed. When we stopped, I looked down to see Alice clinging to me with her head buried in my chest. I felt panic run through me as the need to check to see if my mate was okay overwhelmed my emotions.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked frantically, checking to see if she had any bruises, scrapes, or cuts anywhere. She looked up at me with a few tears in her eyes and nodded. I sat up and pulled her closer to me, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I rubbed her back and nuzzled the top of her head with my nose. She started to giggle when I began to purr, my cat side coming out to play. She pulled away with a smile on her face and gave me a quick peck on my cheek before standing up. I stood up with her and immediately turned on Emmett.

"Emmett! If you ever do-," I started to say, but Alice cut me off by putting her hand on my arm. She walked over to Emmett and pulled him into a hug. I was really confused as to why she would hug the guy that caused her to fall off of a six foot ladder and seriously injure herself.

"It's okay, Emmett." she said sweetly, but then the real beast came out. I saw her look down at the floor with a devilish grin plastered on her face. She replaced it with her amazing smile as she released him. I swear I almost pissed my pants from laughing to hard when she reached up and smacked him on the back of his head. He cried out in pain and began to furiously rub his head to get rid of the sting.

"But if you ever do something like that again I'll hunt you down, or even better, I'll get your wife to." she finished. I burst into laughter again, but soon shut up when I saw Alice give me a death glare. I audibly gulped in fear, my eyes widening in seeing that haunting glare. It was the same one that Rosalie gave to Emmett before she would cut him off from getting any.

"Don't worry Emmett, Bella is cut off from kissing me for two weeks." she said. My mouth dropped open and I almost started to feel tears sting my eyes. No lovin' from my baby for two whole weeks. I think I should just go crawl in a hole and die then if I cant kiss Alice for two weeks.

"Ali, please no! I'll find someway to make it up to you, but please don't cut me off!" I pleaded as I got down on my knees and wrapped my arms around her legs. I know I must've looked pathetic, but this was devastating news for me.

"Bella, you are so whipped!" Emmett said as he began to laugh. The only thing he didn't count on was for Rosalie to standing behind him, and her smacking him in the exact same spot that Alice did. He cried out louder than the first time because of the force of the smack, and furiously rubbed the same spot again.

"Dude, I'm in love with this woman. I could care less if I'm whipped or not. Besides, aren't you supposed to be whipped with Rosalie, you know, your soul mate." I replied. He blushed in embarrassment and looked over at Rosalie sheepishly. She was currently standing with her hands on her hips with her foot tapping up and down as she glared at her husband. It was his turn to gulp in fear, and boy did he.

"Emmett, you're not getting any for two weeks for what you said to Bella." she said. Emmett's eyes damn near popped out of his skull. He ended up doing the same thing as me, causing the entire family to laugh.

When our girlfriends didn't give in, Emmett and I looked at each other with knowing smirks plastered on our faces. We looked back up at our girlfriends and gave them the puppy dog look. I could see Alice start to crack but she still held firm, so I went to my secret weapon. I started to mewl like little kitten and began to nuzzle my cheek against her legs. She finally cracked and pulled me up off the floor and kissed me. Jamie started giggling and clapped her hands. We pulled away, a big smile on my face as we did so.

"You're just lucky that I'm in love with you, Bella. Otherwise I seriously would've made you wait." Alice said and poked me in my chest. I laughed and then took a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. It read that it was nine thirty, so I needed to get Jamie to bed so that we could finish up downstairs.

"Jamie, you have to get to bed before Santa comes by, or else he wont leave any presents." I said. Her eyes got wide and she ran over to me. I picked her up and headed towards the garage to let the dogs inside. They followed us upstairs into my room. Jamie had started to sleep on the couch pull out bed, because she loved to sleep with all of the dogs. They would jump onto the bed and cuddle with her throughout the night.

I placed her on the bed and tucked her into the covers, before all of the dogs jumped on and snuggled into her. She giggled and then yawned. She outstretched her arms towards me, so I bent down and gave her a hug and a kiss. She turned on her side and snuggled into Midnight. I was just about to leave the room, when I saw a slip of paper sticking out from under Jamie's pillow. I grabbed it carefully and opened it up. It was a letter that Jamie had written to Santa.

_Dear Santa,_

_I don't really want a lot for Christmas this year. What I really want is for my Mommy to be happy. She has this job that I don't like, because it takes her away from me. She's always sad too when she comes home from it. I know it might be hard, but could you give her a new job? She really likes art and dancing. The other thing that I want for Christmas, is a daddy. This one might be hard too, because I want Bella to be my daddy. She makes my Mommy __**so **__happy, and she makes me happy too. She's very nice and keeps us safe. She kept me from getting hurt by kids at my school, and she saved my Mommy from mean people at the mall. So please, Santa, can you make these come true? I just want my Mommy and Bella to be happy._

_Love, Jamie_

Tears were flowing from my eyes like mini waterfalls as I read the letter. How a four year old could want this instead of all of the toys she could ever want, I would never know. I don't know how such selflessness manifested itself into this child at such an early age. I neatly folded the letter and stuck it in my pocket for safe keeping, before grabbing the presents out of my closet and heading back downstairs. When I got there, I saw that everyone else was gone except for Alice, who was in the kitchen. I set up the presents that Alice and I got around the tree, next to the ones that were already there. When I finished I went into the kitchen and saw Alice putting out fresh milk and cookies for 'Santa.' I went over to her and pulled her into a bear hug. She smiled and hugged me back just as tight.

"Do you have any idea about how much of a wonderful daughter you have?" I said into her hair. She nodded against my chest and pulled back a little so that our arms were touching each other's waists. She face clouded over in worry as she saw my eyes.

"Bella, why were you crying?" she asked and stroked my cheek with her thumb. I held her hand to my face with mine and kissed her palm before replying.

"I'm just so happy that I get to spend Christmas this year with the ones I love. Especially my amazing girlfriend and her amazing daughter." I said. I smiled down at her and pulled her into a kiss. We took it slow and gentle, the kiss only lasting about twenty seconds at the most. My stomach growled as the scent of the cookies wafted around my nose teasing it. Alice and I laughed and she handed the plate and glass over to me. I ate them quickly and sent the plate and glass back down on the table.

I looked back over at the tree, and noticed that the star wasn't put up yet. I picked Alice up quickly, causing her to squeal, and ran both of us over there. I grabbed the star and handed it to Alice, and then set her on my shoulder, my arm pinning her legs down so that she wouldn't fall off. She reached up and set the star down on the top of the tree. I put her back into my arms before running upstairs. I jumped into bed with her still in my arms, and tucked us in since we were already in our pajamas. She flipped over so that my front was to her back, and then she took my hand and placed it on her stomach inside of her shirt. This was actually starting to become a regular thing, because she told me it stopped her from having any nightmares. That being said of course I complied to it.

I kissed her pulse point and then nuzzled my nose into her hair, breathing in her wonderful scent. She snuggled into my body tighter as my body began to purr. I held her against me tight as I heard her heartbeat slow and her breath even out. When she fell asleep, it wasn't to long after before I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Christmas Morning - Bella's Pov**

Alice and I were woken up by something jumping on the bed. I opened my eyes to see Jamie jumping up and down like a kid on a trampoline. Alice and I laughed, and I grabbed Jamie out of the air. Alice and I pinned her to the bed and started tickling her. High pitched squeals of laughter erupted from her. Soon all of the dogs piled on the bed too. Midnight decided to jump on me while the puppies dog piled Alice and Jamie.

We played around with the dogs for a little bit, and then got up to get dressed. I remembered to put the note that Jamie had written into a box in my closet. All of us had gotten dressed into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirts. We put on our fuzzy slippers and went downstairs. I was carrying Jamie downstairs, who had rested her head on my chest, and holding hands with Alice. Everyone else was already up and downstairs except for Emmett. He decided to be Santa this year for Jamie, and I couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she saw him. We sat down in the living room, with Alice sitting on the couch with Jamie, and me sitting on the floor in front of Alice. Edward was sitting next to Jasper holding hands while his head rested on his shoulder, and Esme was sitting on Carlisle's lap next to Alice. Rosalie was sitting by herself on the couch where Jasper and Edward were.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Jamie looked at me confused, seeing that she didn't know that it was Emmett at the door. I got up and walked over to the front door and opened it to see Emmett wearing the suit, with the full on beard and some pillows stuffed in the front of his stomach. He was carrying some of the presents that he and Rosalie had bought in the Santa bag that came with the outfit. I pulled him aside before he could go into the living room and surprise Jamie. I needed to tell him about the note just in case if Jamie asked him about it.

"Emmett listen, Jamie wrote a letter to Santa asking for a couple of things. All I need you to do is to say that you got the letter, and that you're going to try really hard to make the things happen." I whispered into his ear so that nobody else could hear. He gave me a thumbs up and walked with me into the living room. As soon as he got in there, Jamie practically jumped him from her position on the couch.

"Santa!" she yelled as she flew through the air. Emmett caught her in his arms and held her as he went over to the other couch that had nobody on it.

"Well hello, Jamie!" Emmett said in his Santa accent. Jamie looked up at him with wide eyes, causing him to start chuckling in a deep voice.

"You know my name?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Of course I do! Your name is on my list for this family." Emmett said and proceeded to pull out a small list. It had all of our names on it and were split into either the good category or the bad.

"Well Jamie, it seems to me that you've been a very good girl this year. So here's a giant teddy bear for you to keep and snuggle with." Emmett said and grabbed the bag. He opened it and pulled out a giant teddy bear that was three times larger than Jamie. She tried to wrap her arms around the thing, but she couldn't, it was just that big! I helped her carry it over to where she was sitting before Emmett came. The bear was heavier than Jamie, but still super light to me.

"Let's see what else I've got for all you good children. Jasper, Edward, your presents have been installed into your cars already. Carlisle and Esme, I have a special portrait of both of you two, and it looks like the rest of you are on my naughty list. Especially you, Miss Rosalie." Emmett said and gave Esme and Carlisle their present. He turned to Rosalie and wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She gave him a sexy smirk back, and I cut her off before she could reply.

"Excuse me, Santa, but they're little ears present right now." I said. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, I forgot. Anyways, I think that I'll leave the rest of the presents for Rosalie and Emmett to pass, because I have to head home Mrs. Claus before she gets angry." he replied and headed for the door.

"Santa, wait!" Jamie said and hastily made her way towards Emmett again. She motioned for him to bend down, to which he complied to, and whispered something in his ear. When she finished, Emmett nodded his head and was pulled into a hug by Jamie. He hugged her back before heading out the front door.

Not long after that, Emmett had managed to enter the house from upstairs, and made his way back down to the living room. When he got settled, we all exchanged our gifts with each other. Rosalie had gotten brand charms from all of us to her new charm bracelet that Emmett bought her. Emmett, a huge stack of new video games, and some more training equipment from me. Carlisle and Esme got a portrait of all of us, including Alice and Jamie. I gave Carlisle a hand carved pocket watch, and Esme a hand inscripted locket. Both Edward and Jasper got more music equipment, and Jasper got an exact replica of his civil war uniform hand made by Alice. I'm definitely going to have to get her a job in the art industry. Maybe she could come work for me as a graphic designer for the cars.

Next I got a brand new lighter that had a swan carved on the front of it from Carlisle and Esme. I had gotten a new set of airbrushes and paints, along with a new set of drawing materials from Edward and Jasper. Both Alice and I blushed at what Emmett and Rosalie had gotten us. They gave us reservations at my favorite hotel in Paris that was good for three months, and it was already paid in full. Alice had told me that what she wanted to give me, she wanted to hand to me in private.

I decided to hand out all of the big presents that I had for everyone. I gave Alice and Jamie both a puppy of their choice along with Emmett and Rosalie, and Esme and Carlisle. Jasper and Edward loved Midnight as much as I did, so they declined the offer. Jamie got the solid white one, Alice the solid silver, Emmett and Rosalie the russet colored one, and Carlisle and Esme got the black one. I then told everyone to come to the garage so that they could see their cars. Out of all of them, Alice was the most surprised. She gave me a big hug and a kiss as tears of joy streamed down her face. Apparently she had been trying to get it fixed, but just didn't have the money to do so.

After we were done with the presents and cleaning up, Esme made a huge breakfast for all of us. We all ate together happily, laughing and teasing one another. When we finished, we all helped out to get the kitchen cleaned up, and then we separated off into our little groups. I helped Jamie carry all of the toys and movies she had gotten. Surprisingly to me, Jamie's a little tomboy at heart. She seems to like martial arts, judging by how many seasons of the Power Rangers she got. Alice and I started to put her stuff away as Jamie went downstairs to play with Spirit, her new puppy.

"So Alice, what did you get?" I asked as she put some of Jamie's movies on one of my bookshelves. She stopped what she was doing and turned around to face me.

"I got a lot of art supplies from your parents. I got two special bracelets from Edward and Jasper, one for me and one form Jamie. They have a tracker in them so that you can see wherever we're at on this thing that Edward has. He said that they were a must since the Volturi have been hangin' around and what not." she replied. I couldn't agree with Edward more, and would have to thank him for it later. I noticed that Alice turned beet red, so I asked what was wrong.

"Umm, Rosalie got me… ughh this so embarrassing! She got me some lingerie just in case we took that trip to Paris sooner than she expects." she answered. I just don't get why it was still so embarrassing to her. She has an amazingly, gorgeous, body that makes my head spin and my body crave for her. That's only one part of why I love her so much.

"Why is it embarrassing, Sweetheart?" I asked as I reached out to cup her cheek.

"I'm embarrassed with my body, Bella. I just see myself as damaged goods." she replied. I felt my body get overcome with anger, but I pushed it down. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down before responding to what she said.

"Alice, I never want to hear you use that term ever again. You are an absolutely beautiful young woman, who I'm proud to say that I'm in love with. I think that you're the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. Your beauty doesn't run skin deep, Sweetheart. Your personality and caring loving nature are the reasons why I fell in love with you. Your striking beauty was just icing to the cake." I replied. I pulled her into a tight hug and inhaled her scent. These are the moments that I cherish. I love the fact that our relationship isn't based on sexual interaction, but on intimate moments like these.

"I got something for you by the way." Alice said as she pulled out an averaged sized box. I pulled the top off to see boxers in them.

"I didn't like the way that those two girls were hanging themselves all over you like that, so I got you some special made boxers." she said and held up a pair. The pair was black and had 'Alice's Property' with an arrow written on the crotch. There was noway possible that I could laugh at this. The main reason being that they showed how much she loved and cared about me, but the fact that they were silk boxers. I couldn't live without silk boxers, because they just made me feel good in all the right places. You know what I mean?

"I love them, Alice." I said and pulled out a medium black box that had the necklace that I had seen at the mall that one day in it. Alice opened it and gasped at the beauty of the necklace. I motioned for her to turn around so that I could put it on her. The blue from the sapphires complimented her eyes perfectly. I pressed a kiss to her temple and wrapped my arms around her. She automatically leaned back into my touch and sighed in contentment.

All of a sudden an idea struck my mind. I was going to teach Alice and Jamie how to defend themselves from anybody they needed defending from. I knew for a fact that it was going to be some hard workouts for Alice, since I plan on teaching her advanced stuff. Jamie on the other hand I was only going to teach the basics. It was perfect, I would be able to protect the ones I love by teaching them how to protect themselves.

"Alice, I've decided to teach you and Jamie how to defend yourselves from any attackers that you guys might come across. What do you think?" I asked her. She nodded her head vigorously, looking like a bobblehead doll, and causing her spiky hair to become more disarrayed.

"When do we start?" she asked excitedly.

"How about we start tomorrow." I suggested. She nodded and smiled up at me brightly, before going back to organizing the movies she put away. I walked over to my closet, and opened up this little compartment in the back of one of my drawers. I pulled out a small black box and opened it to see the ring that matched the necklace I gave to her. I knew that this was the ring that I wanted to propose to her with, but not until we were both ready. Still, I just had to get now. I didn't want someone else to snatch it. The bottom line, is that I cant stop thinking about what our lives would be like if we got married.

I closed the box and stuck it back in it's special little compartment. I looked back at Alice to see her dancing to a tune that she was humming. If only she knew.

* * *

**AN: Let me know if I did a good job on this chapter or not! There should be some steamy situations coming up in the next couple of chapters, so watch out for them!**


	8. Training, Body Aches, and Massages

**AN: Hey everyone, since my school's out because of all the ice and snow I thought that I would go ahead and give you guys the next chapter of UD. Just to give you guys a heads up, I'm about to turn your heads around in the next couple of chapters. This story still has a good twenty something chapters left, before I start THE SEQUEL!**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited not only my story but me as an author too. You guys make my day every time I get an email saying that I got put on another alert.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and everything belongs to their respective owner S.M.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Training, Body Aches, and Massages**

**Alice's Pov**

"You lose again." Bella replied as she pinned me down to the floor.

If you're wondering what we're doing, Bella is training me and Jamie to protect ourselves. Let me see, it's about a week before Valentine's Day, so we've been at this for about a month now. That also means that I've been living with Bella for almost two months now. I'm so lucky to have her in my life, and I'm so grateful that she doesn't press the whole sex issue. We've talked about it before, and she said that she wont pressure me into doing it, and that we'll take the next step when we're ready. I felt really bad about this, because I know for a fact that she's ready. I mean whenever we get into a heavy make out session, we have to stop because Bella doesn't want to scare me off with an erection. I think I'm ready to take it to the next level, it's just that I still have the night I got raped in the back of my mind all the time.

On the plus side, Bella called Angela and asked if she could change the strip club into just a regular club. Angela agreed, saying that she hated dealing with the nasty perverts who came into the strip club. So Angela and the Cullens worked out a deal, and now Angela own just a regular club called, Blackout. Instead of working there, I help Esme out with her Interior Designer job. She says that I have great potential, and I have Bella to thank for getting me the job. She had told me that Esme needed help picking out a color for a room in a new house she was building. Needless to say after that I've been hooked on it. And the pay is great, I'm making almost two grand on every house that I complete. So far I've done four houses in January, and off them I've made almost eight grand! Things were finally starting to look up for Jamie and me.

Jamie had gotten really close to Bella lately. It was so adorable, wherever Bella was Jamie was right there holding her hand. Bella has taught Jamie so many things within the past couple of weeks. She's taught her how to play basketball, baseball, and has taught her some basic self defense moves. Along with that, Bella's taught her how to avoid dangerous situations and how to deal with being made fun of. Jamie's just like a miniature Bella now. I came home one night after working really late with Esme at a house, and I found both of them lying on the living room couch. Jamie was sprawled out on top of Bella's chest, while Bella was sprawled out on the couch. They were both wearing the same pajamas, and their mouths were slightly parted opened. I took a picture of them and put it into the locket Bella gave me on our first date.

Training, on the other hand, has been hard but wonderful. I remember the first day I trained. I was so sore the next day that I couldn't get out of bed. You think that stripping makes you sore, ha! Being a stripper has got nothing on these workouts. After doing my first one, I felt like I did the Hawaiian Iron Man challenge. Bella was very sweet and supportive the day after though. She drew me a hot bath and put the jets on so that it would take the soreness out of my body. If I needed anything from downstairs, or if I was hungry, she would grab it for me and bring it to upstairs. We even watched a couple of my favorite Audrey Hepburn movies, and Bella told me how she met her in real life. I loved hearing about stories from Bella's past, I just found them so fascinating.

"Are you sure about that, Bella?" I asked. She smirked at me and nodded.

Looks like I'm going to have to knock that sexy little smirk right off of her face. My legs were on the outside of Bella's hips, so I thrust my hips up against her. She gasped, temporarily distracting her, leaving me with an opening to work with. I flipped her over so that I was on top, and then I pulled her right arm into an arm bar. She immediately tapped and looked at me wide eyed as she helped me up. Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were all staring at me with their mouths agape. I blushed and looked away from them as they started to clap.

"Alice, that was amazing! You've only been learning for a month and you already pinned Bella down!" Rosalie said and pulled me into a hug.

Another thing about training was that it built up my confidence so much. I knew that if I ever got into trouble with a guy, that I would be able to take him down no problem. I just didn't have one teacher teaching me though, I had five amazing people helping me out. Rosalie taught me that to use anything and everything in a fight. Jasper and Emmett created simulations for me to go through. And Bella and Edward taught me how to fight with weapons. Going through all of this training so far, I was able to see the others fighting styles. Rosalie liked to fight dirty, Edward fights like a boxer. Emmett likes to use wrestling techniques and bulldoze through his opponents. Jasper fights like a soldier, so he uses hand to hand combat a lot.

Then there's Bella, she fights like a ninja, using speed and stealth to her advantage. She told me that she left the family for a year and lived in Japan to learn these skills. She scared the shit out of me during a simulation that Jasper made. The setting was at night walking around the city. I didn't even take two steps before Bella had pinned me down. I got so scared that time that I kneed her in the groin, and she had to sit down for an hour with a bag of ice on her crotch. I don't know how many times I told her that I was sorry for what I did. Every time I did apologize though, she just laughed and said that she had it coming for scaring me like that.

After my fight with Bella, Emmett wanted to fight her, so they got into the MMA ring. They decided to go with five, five minute rounds. The first three rounds were tiring. They just kept throwing kicks and punches left and right nonstop until the round ended. Then in the fourth round Emmett managed to get Bella on the floor, but couldn't submit her fully. Then the fifth round and final round began. Emmett tried to catch Bella with a spinning back kick, but Bella blocked it, and while Emmett's back was turned to her, she pounced on him. She jumped onto his back and used her momentum to make them fall so that she was on her back on the floor. She already had her rear naked choke secured on Emmett, and was just waiting for him to tap. He struggled for about ten seconds before he realized that he couldn't get out of it, and then tapped. Then got up and out of the ring, causing Rosalie and me to run towards them. I jumped into Bella's arms and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, while Rosalie patted Emmett on the back and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Everyone was tired after that, so we decided to head back to the house. Carlisle was at work, and Esme left us a note saying that she needed to go shopping for some groceries and took Jamie with her. So Bella and I headed upstairs to our room. I was feeling sore after the circuit training that we did today, and I could tell that Bella was sore, judging by the way she was walking. She looked as stiff as a board, and I wanted to help her out, so I thought of a wonderful idea.

"Hey Bella, why don't we go get cleaned up and then I could give you a massage to get all of your kinks out?" I asked.

"Only if I get to give you one too." she replied. I smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and hurried into the shower. She came back out wearing a tank top and a pair of her boxer shorts, and then motioned for me to go ahead in the shower. When I finished washing up, I put on a pair of boxer shorts Bella had put on the counter along with one of my tank tops. I came out to the sound of Bella playing her guitar on the bed. She smiled and put it back on it's stand next to the bed by her closet. I walked over to her, rubbing my wet hair into the towel I had in my hands.

"What were you playing?" I asked as I climbed onto the bed, the towel discarded at the end of the bed.

"Just one of the songs that we're performing at the club tonight." Bella replied. Bella, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were together in a band with each other, and offered to play at the club whenever Angela needed a music act to perform there. Tonight will be the first that I'll get to hear them play together. Esme and Carlisle had already said that they would Jamie for us tonight, so we were all set to go.

"I cant wait to hear you guys tonight. Now do you want to go first, or should I?" I asked.

"I'll give you a massage first, since you beat me." she answered. I nodded and faced the headboard while Bella went to go grab something out of the bathroom. I pulled of my tank top, leaving my torso bare as I rested on my stomach. She came back and settled on the bed, her knees resting just outside of my hips. I heard her open up what sounded like a bottle before setting it on the end table. I looked over at what it was and saw that it was the massage oil that we used on each other regularly. It smells like rain water and relaxes us completely whenever we use it.

I heard her rub her hands together to warm it, and then I felt her hands on my back. I moaned as she kneading out a couple of hard knots in my lower back. Then she worked her hands up my back and onto my neck and shoulders. She gently popped my neck and got all of the knots in my shoulder, before she went down to my legs. She massaged the burning and soreness out of them from all the running we did today. After she finished getting all the knots out of my body, I put my tank top back on before switching places with Bella. This was my first time giving her a massage, so hopefully I'll do a good job.

She took off her shirt, and I was met by the site of her silver hoop nipple piercings. I giggled and she flopped down on the bed, sprawled out on her stomach. I reached over and put some oil in my hands, and as I was warming it up in my hands I saw something that made tears spring to my eyes. She had a lot of thin white lines on her back, which I knew were scars. I gently traced the biggest one that was on her right shoulder.

"That scar was given to me when I got captured by the Volturi a few years ago. Aro Volturi's adopted son decided to stab me with a knife after I punched him in his face. The rest are either from when he whipped me, or they're from the belt my father used to beat me with." she said. I felt tears of anger fall down my face when I heard this. I'll get my revenge on the Volturi for what they did to my love.

Most of her scars had faded, except for a few. I moved her hair so that I could get a better view and was surprised again at what I saw. She had a small tattoo of a cross with her mother's name below it on the back of her neck. I gently pressed my lips to it, causing Bella to gasp. I then skimmed my lips across the two scars that made and an 'x' in the middle of her back. I felt her shiver and let a shaky breath as I did this. I then sat my ass down on top of hers and wiggled a little bit to get comfortable. I then moved my hands to her lower back and copied all of the movements she did on me. I noticed at one point when I wiggled that she bucked her hips into the bed. I thought that she was uncomfortable, so I stopped the massage and got off of her. She flipped over, and I saw that she had gotten an erection during my ministrations. She flushed a deep red color and tried to go into the bathroom, but I stopped her.

"Let me help you out, Bella." I said softly. Her eyes went wide in shock as I pushed her back down on the bed gently. Now I talked to Rosalie about what I should in a situation like this, because she did have a thing with Bella way back in the day. So I'm not completely inexperienced in this area because of Rosalie's bluntness, and full on descritptions on what I should do.

"Alice, you don't have to do this." Bella said. I gave her a quick kiss before moving my hand to play with the small patch of hair right above the waistband of her boxers.

"I know, Sweetheart, but I want to." I replied and then moved down the bed so that I could remove her boxers. I checked to make sure that the door was locked before moving back to the bed and pulled Bella's boxers down to her ankles. I was stunned when I took in her entire body. My eyes traveled from her chest down to her abs, and then down to the v of her hips, finally coming to rest on the rock hard flesh that was protruding from her. She was at least nine inches in length and two inches in girth.

I grabbed the towel that was still at the end of the bed and moved so that I resting against Bella's left side. I wrapped my hand around her, and heard Bella hiss out as I did so. I was astonished at how soft the flesh was when she was as hard as steel. The skin had a velvet feel to it as I slowly began to pump my hand up and down her shaft. She whimpered and buck her hips into my hand. My hand was still slick from the oil, so that helped out with her having enough friction. I focused most of my attention on her head though as pre-cum started to come from her slit.

"Ungh, Ali!" she cried out and fisted her hands into the bed's comforter. Her grip was so tight that I could see her knuckles turn ghost white. I gripped her a little tighter and pumped my hand faster. Her hips were bucking to the rhythm I had set, and it wasn't long before her bucking started to become erratic. She was panting heavily and I could see a small sheen of sweat make it's way on her body. Her back was beginning to arch slightly as her moans grew louder.

"Alice, I- I'm," she started to say between pants. I quickly placed the towel over top of her shaft so that it could catch her release, while continuing to bring her to the brink of ecstasy. I leaned over so my mouth was right next ear.

"It's okay, Bella. Just let go, Sweetheart." I whispered into her ear.

"Alice!" she screamed out, her head slamming back against the bed and her snapping shut. Her back shot off of the bed as her member jerked and released her load into the towel. I continued to stroke her, trying to give her as much pleasure as possible by prolonging her orgasm. I peppered butterfly kisses on her face and neck as she calmed down from her high. Her body was heaving as she tried to gain her breath back, while I cleaned her off with the towel and gently pulled her boxers back on. I threw the towel into the hamper in the bathroom and made my way back on the bed.

Bella had recovered her breathing fully as I laid down next to her. She looked at me through half lidded eyes as she pulled me up against her body. She turned on her side so that she could pull me closer. I felt her body thrum with her loud purring as she nuzzled her nose into my hair. I closed my eyes and let the sound of her purring relax me into almost a dream like state. I then remembered that we had to be at the club by seven so that we could get everything set up for tonight. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost six.

"Bella, we gotta go get ready for tonight." I said softly, stirring her awake. She nodded and we headed into her closet. She said that I could pick out what she wore tonight, so I grabbed a pair of her ripped up jeans, a tank top with graphics on it, and a long sleeved, black button up shirt to go over top of it. I also grabbed one of her silver studded belts along with a pair of her black DC shoes to complete the outfit. She got dressed quickly, and I helped put her hair into a ponytail for the night before I got dressed.

I put on a black v-neck t-shirt that revealed a little bit of cleavage, along with a pair of gray ripped skinny jeans. I put on my own pair of DC shoes that Bella had gotten for Christmas. I wore the necklace she had bought me too. I ran my hands through my hair a couple of times to get it to the right spiky consistency that I wanted. Bella wrapped her arms around me from behind and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Alice, thank you for what you did for me. I want you to remember a couple of things for me. I will never let my love for you ever go. I will always be there to catch when you fall, and you will always find me by your side whenever you need me. I also wanted you to know that if my only chance to meet you was at the club, that I would've waited on you hand and foot for my entire life until I got to meet you." she said. I felt tears sting my eyes when I heard this. I turned around and pulled her into a tight hug. We hurried downstairs to meet the smirking faces of Bella's siblings.

"Looks like Bella got a little somethin' from Alice tonight, you guys." Emmett said. Rosalie of course smacked him on the head, and then smiled at us before dragging him by the ear into the garage.

"Thank you, Alice for doing that. I don't think that I could handle anymore of Bella's lustful emotions." he said and wrapped his arm around Edward's waist, leading him into the garage. I looked up at Bella and saw her blushing and scratching the back of her head sheepishly. I took her hand and brought her over to the Escalade. We all decided on just taking one car that way there wouldn't be any hassel to put stuff in everyone's individual car. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett sat up in the front, while I was seated in the middle between Bella and Rosalie in the second row.

It took us about an hour to get there and get all the equipment set up for the night. We met up with Paul, Sam, Jacob, and their girlfriends at the club. We grabbed ourselves a table right in front of the stage. We got ourselves a couple of drinks and danced a little bit to loosen ourselves up before that huge crowds started to roll in. I'm glad that Bella had decided to wear a pair of the boxers that I bought her, because girls started walking over to our table trying to steal our dates. Before we knew it, it was time for the band to perform. We watched as Angela hopped up on the stage with a mic.

"Alright everyone it's time for our live perfomance of the night." she said, causing a loud array of applauses and drunken applauses to erupt.

"Alice, remember what I said to you at the house." she said before giving me a quick kiss and headed up on stage. I didn't understand why she said what she did, but I listened to her anyways.

"Hey what's up everyone, we are Solar Skyline, and we're hear to rock the roof off this place. This first song that we're going to play is dedicated to the love of my life." Bella said. The girls erupted into a chorus of aww's, while the guys just rolled their eyes.

"Baby, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want you to know it. This song also goes out to any couples in the building tonight. Cheers to a healthy and strong relationship." Bella said before taking a swig of her beer that was on a speaker next to her. Everyone at our table tapped glasses with each other, as well as a lot of people all around us. Bella quickly handed her beer to Rosalie, as Jasper started the intro. He was playing lead guitar and back up vocals. Edward was on the base, Emmett on the drums, leaving Bella on back up guitar with lead vocals.

**AN: everything in parenthesis is Jasper singing.**

**Have faith in me  
Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe  
So cling to what you know and never let go  
You should know things aren't always what they seem**

I said I'd never let you go, when I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

I'm going crazy  
Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe  
So we'll pretend it's alright (pretend it's alright)  
and stay in for the night  
Oh what a world  
I'll keep you safe here with me (with me)

I said I'd never let you go, when I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

I said I'd never let you go, when I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

They've got me on the outside, looking in  
But I can't see at all  
With the weight of the world on my shoulders,  
They just wanna see me fall

They've got me on the outside, looking in  
But I can't see at all  
With the weight of the world on my shoulders,  
They just wanna see me fall

Have faith in me

I said I'd never let you go, when I never did  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

I said I'd never let you go, when I never did (Go, Did)  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it (Fall, Meant It)  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did  
You'll always find me right there, again

I said I'd never let you go, when I never did  
I said I'd never let you go, when I never did  
I said I'd never let you go, when I never did  
I said I'd never let you go, when I never did  


I understood now by what Bella's words meant back at the house. She'd put them into this song to make me remember the promises she made to me, and the night we first met each other. When the song finished everyone was screaming their applause for the song. They played a couple more songs and then got off stage getting a standing ovation from everyone in the club. The second Bella got off stage, I pulled her onto the dance floor and danced the rest of the night away. We went from grinding on each other a little, to slow dancing and swaying to love music put on for the couple's dance.

We left the club at around twelve at night. Bella and I wanted to get home before morning, so that Jamie wouldn't freak out on if she didn't see us if she woke up during the night. We grabbed all of the band equipment and stuck it in the trailer we had attached to the back of the Escalade. As we got into the car, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my by shook it off as nothing and slid into the seat next to Bella.

We got home at around twelve thirty, to a sleeping Jamie on the couch with a Power Rangers movie popped into the dvd player. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on one of the other couches keeping watch over her. Bella smiled at them and motioned for them to go upstairs to bed. They gave us all hugs before retiring upstairs for the night. We said goodnight to everyone, before Bella grabbed Jamie, as well as the dogs from the garage. We went up to our room, Bella laying Jamie down on the pull out bed, the dogs surrounding her. We got into our pajamas, and settled down in our bed. I thought back to what I thought I saw at the club, and could've sworn I saw a pair of eyes staring at all of us before we left. I clutched onto Bella's hand tighter and snuggled back into her body more as a sliver of fear made it's way into mind. It was soon thrown out when I felt Bella's body start to vibrate from her purring, causing me to fall into a peaceful slumber.

**? Pov**

I rounded the corner of the club and peered at the Cullen's from around the corner. I wanted to make that spiky little black haired girl feel the wrath of the pain I felt for her taking away the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. As I continued to watch them, I saw spiky's eyes meet mine for a split second before she got into the car and drove off. I sprinted back to the Volturi's headquaters, processing the information that I was going to tell Master Aro when I get back.

That stupid little fairy bitch has no idea what's about to hit her.

* * *

**AN: Now who in the hell do you think this person is trying to threaten our favorite pixie. This is the first attempt I've ever done on writing a sex scene before. Let me know about what you think of the chapter, and who the mystery person is!**

**The song for this chapter is "Have Faith In Me," by A Day To Remeber. This song made me cry the first time I heard it, cause it reminds me of the girl that I love.**


	9. Bullets

**AN: I'm totally lovin' the snow days, because I can upload my stories faster! I just hate having to make them up during the school year though. Well, here's the next chapter of UD, hope everyone likes it.**

**I should have the next chapter of my other story THT up by tomorrow, because I'm out of school tomorrow too! Yay for snow that allows me to please my readers by letting me update my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Bullets**

**Bella's Pov**

Holy shit! Not even twelve hours ago Alice helped bring me to one of the best orgasms I've ever had in my entire life. I was surprised when she actually offered to do it, because she was still nervous about being that intimate. I wish she would've let me return the favor, but I don't think she's ready for that yet.

Last night was so much fun though. Being able to perform again on stage made me feel like I was on top of the world. When we were in high school back in the 80's, we used to play at parties and some clubs for fun. Now those were the days back then. We partied from sunset to sun up without a care in the world. Esme and Carlisle didn't really mind, as long as we were home by a certain time during school days. The best part of my life during that time, was meeting the Runaways. I lived and breathed Joan Jett's style of playing the guitar. I even got my haircut like hers back then. I had my own groupies back then too. None of them mattered though, because I was still searching for my mate. After seeing Rosalie and Emmett's relationship with each other, I decided to remain celibate until I met my mate. So I haven't been with anyone since the early 1930's.

Now the only thing that I have to worry about, is what I'm going to do for Alice for Valentine's Day. We have those tickets to go to Paris, but I don't think that would be a good idea. I don't know how Jamie would handle us leaving for a couple of days without her. We've grown very attached to each other over the past month, and now has me wrapped around her little finger. Alice says that she's like a little me now, and I was starting to believe it. She wanted to do everything that I did, and wanted to be wherever I was every day. I didn't mind though, because she was starting to look up to me like a 'father' figure. She went to Alice when it came to art and clothes, and then she would come to me about sports and music.

I felt Alice start to stir and looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was eight in the morning. I felt one of Alice's dainty hands grab my hand, which was under her shirt on her stomach, and intertwine with mine. She slowly rolled over so that she was facing me on her side. I pressed my lips to her forehead, and heard her sigh in contentment. She nuzzled her head underneath my chin, so I pressed my nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. I felt my body start to vibrate as I began to purr, causing Alice to giggle and snuggle into my body more. I smiled and hugged her body as close to me as possible. She soon pulled her head from out underneath my chin and gave me a small kiss on my nose.

"Good morning." she said quietly.

"Good morning to you too, Ali." I replied back. I realized that we had to get Jamie to school, and that we only had thirty minutes to do so.

"Alice, we got to go take Jamie to school." I said and got up. She looked over at the clock and jumped out of bed.

"Shit! We only have like twenty minutes before we have to leave!" she said and ran over to Jamie. She gently nudged her awake, only successful in having Jamie swat her hand away. I walked over to where Alice was and motioned for her to stand back.

"C'mon Baby Girl, you have to wake up and go to school this morning." I whispered to Jamie. All she did was roll over onto her stomach with a groan. I chuckled as she did, because she was just too cute.

"Alright Jamie, you leave me with no choice." I said and descended my hands upon her sides. She squealed as I began to tickle her, her laughter resounding through the entire room. I soon stopped, so that I wouldn't cause Jamie to have an accident on the bed.

"Now are you ready to go hang out with Jason and Carmen today?" I asked Jamie as Alice put Jamie's school clothes on her. She nodded her head and smiled up at me.

"Mhm, we're going to go pway with the bwocks today." she said. Alice finished dressing her up, and we headed downstairs to the Escalade. Jamie was wearing a long sleeved black shirt underneath a pink collared shirt. She had on a pair of jeans with a pair of black converse that she begged Alice to buy her. Apparently she was starting take after my style too, not that I minded, but I'd have to make sure that she still had girly flare to her clothing. She had on the bracelet that Edward had made for her for Christmas, and her hair was done up in a ponytail.

When we got to the school, Alice and I walked Jamie into her classroom, hoping that Lauren wouldn't cause a scene to erupt. As soon as we got inside, Angela waved at us and then said goodbye to her kids before coming over to us. I saw Carmen and Jason wave for Jamie to go over there to them. She said goodbye to Alice, before wrapping her arms around my legs. I crouched down in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

"Now what are you going to do if someone tries to start a problem with you?" I asked as we pulled away.

"I'm going to ignowe them and avoid the situation." she replied. I gave her a high five and a kiss on her forehead, and let her go over to an awaiting Carmen and Jason.

"I'm so glad that Carmen, Jason, and Jamie get along so well with each other." Alice said. Angela nodded in agreement as we watched the kids play with one another. They were trying to make the biggest castle that they could possibly make, and whenever it fell over, they would just laugh and rebuild it again.

"That reminds me. Alice, my kids were wondering if Jamie would like to spend the night and have a little party at my house for Valentine's day? That would leave you two to go do something romantic for the evening." Angela said and wiggled her eyebrows at Alice. She flushed slightly, scratching the back of her neck.

"Are you guys sure? It's alright with me, as long as you wouldn't mind having her over." Alice replied.

"Totally positive on the arrangement. We were planning on just watching some movies, along with making some cookies. Carmen was actually the one to ask if Jamie could come over in the first place." Angela answered back.

"Okay, if you're totally sure then ya, Jamie can go over and hangout with you guys and the kids." Alice said. Angela smiled at us and we said our goodbye's to each other as we headed back to the car. I started up "The Beast" as Emmett called it, and headed back towards home.

"So Alice, what do want to do on Valentine's Day since Jamie's going over to Angela's for the night?" I asked. Truth was, is that I'm actually nervous about Valentine's Day. I honestly had no idea as to what I was going to do with Alice, so maybe asking her will give me a good idea on what to do.

"Well, we could just hang out with each other. Or we could go have a umm… romantic night with each other." she replied, whispering out the last bit. A romantic night? Did that mean that Alice wanted to consummate our relationship? I could do that, not that I'm focusing on that entirely. Okay, maybe I am. What? I haven't had sex with a woman in almost ninety years, so I'm sorry if I might be a little too focused on this subject for right now. But yeah, I could get us a hotel room with the whole shebang for a romantic evening. We could dance for a little while, and then settle in the bathtub for a bit, and then hit the bed.

"We can do that if you want to." I replied, and her face lit up in a smile. She lifted up the center console and scooted over to me. I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulders and hugged her to me.

"Hey Alice, I'm not pressuring you into doing this, am I?" I asked her. I was dead serious when I asked her this, because I didn't want to pressure her into doing something that she's not ready for. That's not who I am.

"No Bella, you're not. I really want to give myself to you, but I do admit that I'm nervous about it." she replied.

"I promise that I'll make it the best night you've ever had, Ali." I said back. She gave me a quick peck on my cheek and settled her head on my shoulder.

"Bella, can you tell me more about your kind?" she asked me. I nodded and parked the car in the garage, seeing as we were already home. We went up to our room, and relaxed on the bed as I turned on the TV.

"What would you like to know about us?" I asked as she snuggled up to my side.

"Do you guys have special powers? Can people be transformed to be like you? What's this 'mate' thing that you keep talking about?" she replied.

"Yes, we do have special powers. Carlisle is able to heal any wound just by touching it. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. Edward can read minds. Emmett is incredibly strong, while Rosalie is very tech savvy. Esme has the ability to tell if someone's lying to her or not. That's why we can never get away with anything if she's around." I said, answering her first question. Her eyes widened when I told her about Edward, but she laughed when she heard about Esme. She said that a mother can always tell if their child is lying to them or not.

"Now I have a weird ability. When I experience a great amount of anger, I don't shift into my tiger form like the others do. Carlisle said that the spirit of my tiger form comes out and engulfs my body in a red aura. He said that the full body aura is a weapon that I can fight with like an extension of my body. It takes a toll on my body when I try to contact it, so I only train with it about twice every month." I said. She had a worried expression on her face, but it disappeared when I gave her a small smile.

"Onto your next question, yes, people can be transformed into our kind. We have to bite them so the venom in our saliva can get into the bloodstream. With a vampire's transformation it feels like you're on fire and suffer through great pain during the change. With a weretiger's transformation it's the opposite, you go into a deep sleep for about three days, and you feel like your frozen during the transformation. While you're in your deep sleep, you and your inner tiger spirit bond with each other. And as long as you keep phasing into your tiger form, you basically have immortality." I answered.

"Wow, I cant even imagine how painful that a vampire's transformation is." Alice said. I nodded in agreement.

I don't know what it is, but after a human transforms into a vampire, they come out with the mindset that nothing can take them down. That obviously isn't true because of the fact that shifters can easily subdue them. The Volturi members have some weird experiments going on from what I could tell when I was captured by them. They've been breeding human females with full male vampires, causing a half vampire offspring to be born. The half breeds are the main foot soldiers of the Volturi's mob, while the full blooded vampires are the leaders and instructors. While I was held captive for about five days, they ran tests on my blood and took DNA from me for something. I wouldn't know because they knocked me out every time they did these tests. The only time they left me awake was when they tortured me. I remember them bringing in this little blonde girl, who started to claim me as hers.

I think that they're trying to create a hybrid between my kind and their kind. Why do I think this? I think it has to do with the fact that while I was in their dungeon that they have, I overheard Aro give the blonde girl instructions to seduce me into have sex with her. Needless to say it didn't work, so she tried to force herself on me, and I went out of control from rage. I remember her disappearing from the dungeon before I could get my hands on her. After that all I remember is waking up naked in my special cave with the waterfall, and my family finding me little bit after I woke up. They said that they were there the second my rage exploded. Carlisle had said that a red aura had taken over my entire body, and that it made so powerful that I destroyed the dungeon wall that was to my cell. He described it as something huge like a giant, punched his hand through the wall leaving the metal destroyed.

Since then I have been training my ass off on trying to control that side of me. I found out that I could talk to the spirit tiger through meditation. Carlisle said that I've been making great progress, since I'm now able to remember everything that happens while I'm in that mode. Edward just recently made a machine that would allow him and my family be able to view in on my conversations with my spirit tiger during my meditation. It's pretty awesome, but sometimes the conversations get a little personal so it was embarrassing to talk with my family after I came out of my meditation. Emmett was the worst one to talk to, but Rosalie set him straight for me all the time, even if she did pick on me to a little bit.

"What do you want to know about the mate thing, Alice?"

"I'd like to know everything if you don't mind." she answered shyly.

"Well a mate for my kind, is someone who we fall in love with and is the other half of us that we search for day in and day out of our lives, but there's a catch. That one person that we fall in love with, will be the only person that we will ever fall in love. The mate has the option to choose whether they want to be in a relationship or not, and if they choose no, then we remain heartbroken for the rest of our lives." I replied.

I looked down at her when I heard her gasp. She looked as if she was about to cry, so I pulled her into a kiss. It was slow and passionate, and I loved it. Her tongue met my playfully as we battled for dominance. I let her take control, and she moved her body over mine and straddled it. She soon pulled away for a much needed breath and then gave me a quick kiss on my neck. She sat up so that she sitting on my stomach, and I propped myself up a little against the headboard of the bed.

"Alice, do you every feel like you're drawn to me in anyway?" I asked quietly. She nodded, a cute blush adorning her features. I grabbed her right hand and rested it overtop of my heart. I felt it start to flutter in my chest as Alice's hand made contact with it.

"Do you feel the way my heart beats for you, Alice? It will never do this with any other person in the world except for you." I whispered, still holding her hand to my chest. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"You're my soul mate, Alice." I said. I didn't even have a chance to compose myself before Alice slammed her lips onto mine.

This kiss was different than the ones we usually shared. Where as the others made my body feel warm, this one was like a pure heat wave, and was full of rugged passion. She was in complete control over the kiss, because she was already on top of me, and now she has my hands pinned up against the headboard with hers. She pulled away leaving me completely breathless. When I opened my eyes after that amazing kiss, I looked up at Alice to see her biting her bottom lip sexily. I groaned when I realized that I couldn't throw her down on this bed and just make love to her yet.

"Hey Alice, I think we better stop before we reach the point of no return." I said still panting slightly. She nodded and then fell on top of me while wrapping her arms around my body. She sighed and nuzzled her head against my chest. I ran my hand through her silky soft tresses and massaged her head. She moaned and nuzzled her head further into my chest. All of a sudden I heard her start to emit a sound that almost sounded exactly like my purring.

"Looks like I'm going to have to call you Ali-Cat from now on." I said and began to chuckle as the sound got louder.

We stayed in that position until I had to go pick Jamie up from school. Alice said that she had to go over some stuff for a new house with Esme. I decided to take the Ferrari, so I put the car seat in and took off towards Jamie's school. When I arrived to her school, I saw that all of the kids were outside playing on the playground. Then I saw something that made my blood boil. There was a man and his little boy ganging up on Jamie on the basketball court. I saw the little boy trip Jamie, and that was it. I hopped over the chain link fence and charged over to where Jamie was.

"Are you okay, Jamie?" I asked as I helped her up. She nodded and I inwardly smiled as I saw that she didn't cry this time, instead she was glaring daggers at the boy. I turned around and looked at the guy, who was smiling smugly at us and gave his son a high five. I noticed that the little boy had a bruise on his cheek.

"Sir, would you explain to me why your son just pushed my daughter down?" I asked him. He was taller than me by a good four inches, and he looked like he was a body builder. He couldn't touch Emmett, but he was still pretty big.

"Your daughter punched my son in the face, that's why." he replied. I was about to ask what happened, but Jamie beat me to the punch.

"I only did it because he pushed me up against a wall and kissed me." Jamie replied back. I did notice that her lips were a little bit puffy. I felt my rage spike when I saw the man give his kid another high five.

"You actually agree with your child's behavior!" I said dumbfounded.

"All women are teases. You have to take what you want from them, or else you don't get any." he replied and smirked. Are all the men in this town fucking retarded?

"And it's a wonder why you have the ability to call yourself a man." I said. I saw his face go red in anger.

"What did you say?" he huffed out angrily.

"I said that you have no right to call yourself a man." I answered back. I swiftly dodged the punch that the guy threw at my face. By now all the children and their parents were huddled around the basketball court. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and zipped up my leather jacket. I told Jamie to go stand by Angela so that she wouldn't get hurt. I wasn't going to fight the guy in front of all these kids, so I decided to put on a little show for them.

While I had my back turned, the guy charged me and tried to tackle me. I did a back flip and landed behind him. The guy landed on the concrete and quickly got up. He charged at me again, so I went into a series of backhand springs diagonally across the basketball court, and finished it of by doing a full. All of the kids clapped and cheered as I continued to dodge him by using gymnastics. I continued to do this until the guy was completely worn out. I walked up to him and placed my forefinger against his forehead. I pushed against it, causing him to fall onto the court on his back panting heavily. I put my foot on his chest and leaned over him.

"You're pathetic for allowing your son to behave the way he does, and for trying to fight in front of kids. I better not hear of your son harassing my daughter again, or things will get ugly." I said and walked back over to where Jamie was.

Before I could get to her though, I was swarmed by little kids trying to give me high fives and what not. When I finished, Jamie ran towards me at full speed. I picked her up and tossed her into the air and then caught her. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I heard the parents start clapping and a few of them thanked me for taking care of the guy. I picked Jamie up and carried her over to the Ferrari and buckled her up.

As soon as we got into the car, it started raining. The rain was almost to the point of sleet, as I pulled out of the parking lot. Driving from Jamie's school back home there was only one traffic light that we had to go through, so I could travel as fast as I wanted to after the light. Well as I went through the light, I decided to drive slow because of the rain, and I didn't want to make Jamie sick. I looked at my rear view mirror, and saw a sleek black Mustang driving behind us. I couldn't tell who was in the car because of the tinted windows. I noticed that for the past five minutes that the car kept following us and was starting to close in on us. I sped up a little to see if he actually was pursuing us, and was right.

"Jamie, I need you to get unbuckled and sit in my lap right now." I said trying to keep my voice calm. Not even two seconds later did I feel a small body press into me.

"What's wrong, Bewwa?" she asked looking up at me.

"There's a bad man following us right now, and I'm scared that he's going to try to hurt us." I replied. Her eyes went wide and she pressed into me like she was trying to become a part of me.

I stroked her back trying to reassure her that I wasn't going to let anything happen to us. It was working until I saw that the guy who was driving rolled down his window and pulled out a gun. Jamie screamed as he started firing at us. I was trying to avoid his gunfire by zigzagging on the road, but it didn't seem to work. I pressed Jamie's head up against my chest as one of the bullets shattered back window. Then I heard another gunshot and realized that it hit the tire. I pressed down on the brakes, but since the road was slick from the sleet, the car began to hydroplane. I had to get us out of the car before we got into a major wreck, so I undid my seatbelt and held Jamie as close to my body as possible before opening my door and jumping out of the car. I made sure that my body was the only one that hit the road as we rolled from the impact.

I looked up and saw that the Mustang had stopped, and that the person driving had come out with the gun still in their hand. I got up quickly and bolted into the woods as they began to fire again. As soon as I thought we were safe, I cried out when I felt something tear through my side. I knew I had gotten shot, but I had to make it to the house so that Jamie would be safe. When I finally saw that the house was within reach, I felt my vision start to darken and it was like looking through a tunnel. I knew that I had lost a lot of blood from running all the way home, but I pushed myself to get inside. I barged through the front door and into the living room. I put Jamie on one of the couches and saw Alice and Esme come running to see what happened. Just as I saw Alice's face appear in the living room, my vision went completely black.

"BELLA!"

Alice's voice was the last thing I heard before I fell into unconciousness.

* * *

**AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. What's going to happen to Bella? Who was the person that was shooting at her? If you have any guesses send me a PM or a review about what you think.**

**If you want to know what Bella's ability looks like, got to youtube and type in Naruto's demon side. It's basically the same thing, except that Bella's is a tiger instead of a fox.**

**I also have a new idea for a Bellice story. It follows the same story line of the Sandlot 2, but it has a twist in it. Send me a PM if you want to know more about it, or if I should write it and upload it here or not.**


	10. I'll Make You Feel Pure

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys. My world has been turned upside down since the love of my life actually agreed to having a relationship with me, so I'm completely over the moon right now. Anyways I'm sorry for the cliffy's that I put in the last two chapters. I know that some of you almost ripped my head off for doing so.**

**Warning! This chapter does contain lemons in it, so if you don't like don't read. This is a very late V-Day gift to everyone, so I hope that you guys had a wonderful V-Day. If you didn't than V-Day totally sucks ass!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**I'll Make You Feel Pure**

**Alice's Pov**

When Bella left, Rosalie came into our room. I didn't really know why she did, but all I know is that she has one big ass smirk plastered to her face. I felt my face heat up when I realized the she must've heard our conversation. I wonder what she's going to say?

"So Alice, I heard that Bella told you that you're soul mates. Any big plans going on this weekend for Valentine's Day?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows at me. Of course my faced flushed, giving my answer away. Rosalie squealed in excitement and grasped my hands in hers.

"Tell me what you guys are going to do." she said while bouncing up and down on the bed.

"I don't really know, but Bella said that we could have a night of romance if we wanted to." I replied. Rosalie nodded her head at what I said, and went into thinking mode.

"Then I need to fill you in on what will happen that deals with my kind." she said. I prepared myself for whatever Rosalie was going to say, and prepared my mind to take mental notes.

"You'll probably end up having sex twice that night, and here's why. The first time that you have sex with Bella that night, she'll be in control and make you feel like her Queen of Hearts. The second time however, she'll only be in partial control because the animal inside of her will be claiming you as their mate. During the second time, Bella will nip you on the shoulder. When this happens, there will be a tattoo that will form there afterwards." she explained. She turned around and pulled her shirt off. Her tattoo was a tiger's paw print except it was the size of a poker card. I traced it with my finger, loving the way that it looked.

"The cool thing about this, is that after you're marked, you're able to communicate with each other in your minds. You're also able to feel what your mate feels as well." she added. She put her shirt back on and turned to me with a smirk on her face. I know exactly where this conversation was going to go. She had this exact same look on her face when she told me about how to help Bella out with her erections.

"How long has it been since the last time that you've had sex?" she asked. I bit my lip in embarrassment.

"Since that night I never wanted to have sex again. Then Bella came along and turned my world upside down. I just wish that she could've been my first." I replied back. Rosalie's eyes saddened, and she took my hands in hers again. She pulled on my hands and brought me into a hug that I absolutely needed. I sighed into her shoulder as she rubbed my back in small circles. She pulled away with a smile on her face. Now what was she up to?

"I know that Bella told you that we had a relationship back in the day. Well we were each other's firsts, and I felt guilty about it when Emmett and I started to get intimate in our relationship. Since Carlisle can heal anything just by touching it, he was able to put my hymen back in place. He can do it for you too, if you want." she said. My eyes went wide as she said this. Carlisle could give me back my virginity so that Bella could really be my first. I would have to talk to him the second he came back from working.

We talked with each other a little bit longer on preparing for Friday night. Rosalie filled me in on all of the other information that I needed to know. She said that I shouldn't worry since Bella would be taking the reigns that night. Then she filled me in on her experiences with Bella, which was kind of awkward but made me feel extremely hot afterwards. Seriously, when you have a friend like Rosalie, who is very blunt and goes into extreme detail about sex, it's kind of hard not to feel this way. Rosalie left after this to go work run to the store. Something about getting ready for the weekend with Emmett.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it's been awhile since Bella left to go pick Jamie up. Normally it only took her twenty minutes at the most. I shrugged and headed downstairs to go talk to Esme about the house we're working on. It needed a lot of work in a short amount of time. The owner was really into channeling her chi and all that fun stuff, so Esme and I had to get this just right. I was actually going to be offered five grand, because she's a very rich woman. I felt bad about taking the paycheck, but Esme said that her family had enough money to support them for the rest of their lives.

When I got downstairs, I found Esme already working on the house plans. I went over to her and joined in with the plans. We talked about what we needed to get and put into the house, as well as the paint color to paint the walls with. I was starting to get nervous about where Bella was, because they've been gone for awhile. About ten minutes into us working on the house, did we both here a couple of pops in the woods. I didn't think twice about it, but Esme looked scared. She got up and ran into the living room just as someone knocked down the door. I went with her and saw a sight I never wanted to see again. Bella put Jamie on the couch, before she started to sway on the spot. I looked down and saw that she was covered in blood, and that she had a gaping hole in her side. I saw her eyes roll into the back of her head as she collapsed on the floor.

"Bella!" I screamed and ran over towards her. Esme ran into the kitchen and dialed for Carlisle to come home. I put Bella's head in my lap as Esme put pressure on the gunshot. Tears streamed down my face as I brushed Bella's hair out of her face. She was just so pale from the loss of blood. My head whipped up over to Jamie, and saw her staring at Bella with tears falling like a waterfall down her face.

Carlisle came home like five minutes after Esme called. As soon as he saw Bella, he rushed her up to his office. Esme ran upstairs with him while I stayed and comforted my daughter. She clutched onto me tightly as cried into my shoulder. I cooed to her and rubbed her back to get her to calm down. She pulled away when she finally calmed down, and looked up at me with her big, blue, eyes.

"Mommy, is Bewwa going to die?" she asked me quietly. My eyes went wide with shock, and it hit me then that Bella could actually die. Then again Bella was a fighter, and she could fight her way back to us.

"No, Sweetie, Bella is going to be fine." I reassured her. I carried her upstairs to our room, only to see Carlisle hooking Bella up to a respirator on the bed that we shared. A new set of tears made their way down my face when I saw that Bella had tubes all over her body. I put Jamie down and walked over to Carlisle.

"Alice, let's go talk somewhere private for a minute." he said.

"Okay, Jamie, don't touch anything. I have to talk with Carlisle for a little bit." Jamie nodded and sat down in the computer chair. I followed Carlisle back to his office, where he proceeded to pull out a cigar and the special lighter Bella had made him. He lit up and looked at the picture that Bella had showed me when she told me about her kind.

"Alice, Bella is in a coma right now, but I deduce that she'll be awake within the next two days." Carlisle said. I felt my breath hitch when he said that she was in a coma, but was a little bit relieved when he said that she would only be in it for a couple of days. He explained to me what was going on, and then let me leave. I got up and walked back over to Bella's room. I heard my daughter speaking to Bella, but nobody prepared me for what she was saying.

"Bewwa, you have to wake up. You're supposed to mawwy Mommy and we're supposed to be a big happy family. You're supposed to be my Daddy. Why wont you wake up!" she said and broke down crying again. I felt my heart shatter as I heard her tiny sobs echo throughout the room. I quickly ran over to her and gathered her in my arms.

I was finally able to calm her down and she fell asleep. I put her on the pull out bed and tucked her into the covers. When I finished, I made my was back over to Bella's bed and laid down facing her. I clasped her hand in mine, and shivered when I felt that it was cool and not its usually warm and toasty heat.

"Bella, if you can hear me, I need you to fight your way back to us. I'll be right here waiting until you wake up. Just please come back to us. I need you, Jamie needs, and your whole family needs you." I said and began to cry to again.

**Bella's Pov**

_I opened my eyes, only to see everything completely black. Where the fuck am I?_

"_You're inside your mind, Bella." a very raspy and creepy voice said. I turned around and saw my spirit tiger enclosed behind a gate. I saw her striking eyes with sharp, slit pupils, and her horrifying, sharp, teeth. She was wearing an evil smirk on her face that gave me the chills. Yes, my spirit tiger is a very scary and mean one._

"_Why am I here?" I asked her. Her face pulled into a snarl as she growled at me._

"_Because you're so damn weak that you're in a coma from a fucking gunshot wound!" she roared. That's when everything came back to me. I was picking Jamie up from school and was being pursued by somebody. They managed to get me out of my car by shooting its tire, and then shot me in the side as I tried to get Jamie to safety. I got to the house and passed out on the floor. _

"_Well excuse me for getting shot! It was either that or have Jamie get killed!" I replied back. _

"_She wouldn't have died if you would've let me handle the situation!" she yelled back. I tried to take a step towards her so that I could yell in her face, but something held me back. I looked up and saw thick, heavy, chains coiled around my arms keeping me in place. I tried to get them off, but they held strong. Anger started to rise within my being, causing Shadow, my spirit tiger, to erupt in laughter._

"_See what I mean, you're to weak to even bust out of those chains. I cant believe that I got stuck with you for a vessel. Especially one who lets love get in the way instead of trying to finish off an enemy." she said and began to flick her claws against each other. Now that made me angry, who does she think she is trying to tell me what to do with my life, and then partially offend Alice like that. I thrashed against my chains, trying to get to Shadow to let her have a piece of my mind._

"_You don't know anything about me or Alice, or anything about love for that matter. You're just a piss poor excuse for a spirit that flees with her tail between her legs when it comes to expressing love to someone!" I yelled at her. She roared in anger and tried to break through the gate that was keeping her locked up._

"_You have no idea what I've gone through. When our kind first inhabited the earth, way before your time, I was in love with a woman named, Zephyr. She was my soul mate, and we were very deeply in love with one another. We were actually expecting our first child together. One day the Cold Ones came and captured both of us. You know what they did to her? They burned her alive in front of me, and then snapped my neck. She said that we would meet again in another life, but I haven't caught wind of her since that day. It's been over three thousand years since then." she replied back. _

"_I'm sorry for your loss, I didn't know." I answered. Shadow nodded and laid down on the ground._

"_You see why I'm like the way I am. I don't wish what happened to me on anyone, that's why I wanted you to take out the Volturi before you ever found Alice." she said. I nodded in agreement._

"_**Bewwa, you have to wake up. You're supposed to mawwy Mommy and we're supposed to be a big happy family. You're supposed to be my Daddy. Why wont you wake up!**__" I heard a voice cry out, only it sounded like it was very far away. Shit! It was Jamie! I struggled in the chains once again, only for them to tighten on my arms even more._

"_Dammit! Shadow, please help me get back to my family, they need me!" I yelled and struggled some more._

"_The only way that you can get out, is by fighting your way out." she replied._

"_**Bella, if you can hear me, I need you to fight your way back to us. I'll be right here waiting until you wake up. Just please come back to us. I need you, Jamie needs, and your whole family needs you**__." I heard Alice say before I heard her sobs._

"_I promise that I'll come back, Ali. Just please don't give up on me." I said. I struggled for what seemed like days trying to get out of the chains. I had blood dripping down my arms from how hard I was fighting my way to get out, but with no luck at all._

"_Shadow, please help me out. I cant get out of these chains no matter what I do." I asked, my breath coming out in pants from how tired I was. _

"_Bella, let me help you. All you have to do is concentrate on opening the gate, and I can help you get out of the chains." she told me. I was very reluctant to do so, because whenever I did let her out, she took absolute control of my body. I've been training so hard not to let her, but she ends up taking over my body and locking me behind the gate._

"_How do I know that you wont try to take over again?" I asked her._

"_I promise you that I wont. I cant take hearing Alice and Jamie cry over and over again. You really did get paired up with the perfect mate, Bella." she replied. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. _

_I began to concentrate on opening the gate. It's pretty hard, because I have to image a key unlocking the gate and envision the locks inside the panels unlock. When I was finally managed to get the gate open, Shadow came over to me. Her body was exuding mass amounts of power, dangerous power that is. Just like when I would train with her, she touched her tiger forehead to mine and we became one. I instantly felt that strong, deadly, power course through my veins. I focused on the points where I had weakened the chains and snapped them apart. When I was free, Shadow released herself from my body and headed back behind the gate. I imagined the doors shutting themselves, and then walked up to the front of the gate._

"_Thank you, Shadow, for all your help." I said to her. A playful smirk grew on her face._

"_Yeah, whatever, just get back to your soul mate and her daughter lover girl. If I'm not mistaken, you need to be setting up a romantic night for you and your girl." she said to me and then shooed at me with her paw. I saw a door open with a bright light shining through it. I bid a farewell to Shadow before I walked through the door._

**Present Day- Bella's Pov**

My eyes fluttered open to help them get used to the light before fully opening them. The first thing that they focused on was Carlisle standing above me smiling. He removed all the tubes away from my body, including the respirator. He then proceeded to check my wound that was just above my hip. Any higher and it would've struck a major organ. I had a scar now that was about three inches long. Even with our rapid healing on top of Carlisle one touch healing ability, it still leaves scars on fatal wounds.

"Bella, you doin' alright?" Carlisle asked as he finished his checkup on me. I nodded and sat up against the headboard. I thought that I was going to be sore, and was shocked when I felt no sharp pains or aches when I moved.

"Where are my girls?" I asked him. He smiled at me and opened the bedroom door. Alice and Jamie were standing there one second, and the next they were jumping on the bed into my arms. I crushed them close to my body and gave them huge kisses on their foreheads. There was a mix of tears and laughter as we were reunited with each other. We settled down on the bed, both of my wonderful girls in my arms. I could spend the rest of my life like this, just holding onto the two most important people in my life. Which brings me back to my and Alice's romantic night. I really need to start putting stuff together.

"Alice, how long was I out?" I asked her. Jamie was currently sleeping against my side, and I could understand why. It was almost midnight right now as we lay on my bed.

"You were out for two days." she replied.

"Wait, so what's tomorrow?" I asked hoping that it wasn't Thursday.

"It'll be Thursday tomorrow." she answered, and burrowed her head deeper into my chest. Oh shit! Not only have I not booked anything, but I wont be able to now because everything's going to be full up. Damn, I'll have to think of something tomorrow to do for Friday.

"Well that puts a strain on things." I muttered into her hair. Alice had her hand up my shirt resting on my stomach. She was making small circle patterns on my flesh.

"Bella, as long as I'm spending Valentine's Day with you, it's okay if we don't do anything. I don't want you to end up hurting yourself after what happened." she said softly, her hand moving down the stroke the small patch of fur on my lower stomach. She looked up at me and pulled me into a soft tender kiss that led us slightly breathless afterwards.

"No, I want to do something special for you on Friday. I'm completely fine anyways, by the way." I replied to her. She looked skeptical, so I showed her my perfectly healed wound. She gasped and ran her thumb across the scar a couple of times.

"Why don't we go to bed, it's almost morning." I said to her. She nodded and helped me move Jamie so that she was sleeping between us. Jamie snuggled up to my chest with her thumb in her mouth, while I turned on my side and wrapped my arms around my girls. I gave Alice a small kiss before giving Jamie a peck on the head. We promptly fell asleep right after that.

**Fast Forward- Thursday Night- Bella's Pov**

I was finally able to call a family meeting tonight since Alice and Jamie were already asleep upstairs. Throughout the course of the day I've been thinking of ideas for what to do with Alice tomorrow, and came up with the perfect one. If I could get the house to ourselves tomorrow night, then I could easily get everything I needed set up for Friday night. The only problem that I would have, is getting the house alone first of all. Second of all I would half to figure out how to get Alice out of the house so I could get everything ready. I headed downstairs to my family, that was waiting in the living room. Esme welcomed me over to her with open arms. She wrapped her arms around me as I sat down next to her, and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Bella?" Carlisle asked as he joined Esme and me on the couch. I looked over at Edward and saw him smiling at me, probably already having read my mind.

"I was wondering if I could have the house to myself tomorrow night." I asked nervously. Emmett was the first one to make a comment obviously.

"Sure Bells, as long as I get to record whatever you and Alice do tomorrow night." he said, a smirk appearing on his face. I counted down the seconds it took for Rosalie to smack Emmett on one hand. He cried out and clutched the back of his head in pain.

"Of course you can have the house tomorrow, all of us are going out anyways." Edward said. I smiled at him and Jasper, when Jasper gave him a kiss on his forehead and pulled Edward closer to him. They really were too cute sometimes.

"That's good to know, and thanks for letting me have the house. The only problem that I'm having, is how am I going to keep Alice out of the house so I can get everything ready." I said to them.

"Well that wont be a problem at all. The owner of the house that Alice and I are working on right now needs us to go over there tomorrow. Knowing her she's going to keep us there for quite a while, so that's covered." Esme replied. Now that all that is taken care of, it's time to ask my family what they think of Alice and Jamie becoming a part of our family permanently.

"Since that's taken care of, I really need to ask all of you something. What do all of you think about me proposing to Alice?" I asked. Esme pulled me into the strongest hug ever and kissed me on my cheek.

"All of us want you to do it of course!" she exclaimed. The rest of my family laughed at the both of us and each one of them gave me a hug and encouraged me to do so. After our little conversation, we all went to bed.

When I got upstairs, I saw Alice curled up around the pillow that I always used. She really did look like a kitten wrapped up in a ball around her favorite ball of yarn. I crawled into bed behind her, causing her to moan and shift so that she had her head buried in my shoulder. Her hands grasped at my tank top and made a sort of kneading motion with them. I pulled her closer to my body and nuzzled my nose into her hair, and fell asleep.

**Friday- Alice's Pov**

Bella and I woke up the next morning, got dressed, and then took Jamie to school. We didn't have to worry about picking her up, cause she was going to go home with Angela and her kids. The second that I got home, Esme told me that we had to go to Mrs. Davenport's house, and that we would be there until the evening. I was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to spend my time with Bella for the rest of the day, but I had a job to get done now and Esme needed my help.

When we got to the house, we were met face to face with a very stressed out Mrs. Davenport. Apparently all of the chi in her house shifted and was completely wrong now. So now Esme and I have to move all of the furniture in different places, because we didn't bring any movers with us. It started off with moving her damn couches, which wasn't too hard anymore since I've been working out with Bella. I think we moved her stupid ass couches over thirty times, only for them to be put back in the same spot that they started off at. Then we had to order new rugs since they weren't the right colors for channeling one's inner chi. I didn't really care about that part since she would end up paying me more.

After we were done at the bitch's house, excuse me, Mrs. Davenport's house, all I wanted to do was go home and relax with Bella. Esme dropped me off at the house, before going over to the hospital to meet up with Carlisle. She said that he was taking her out to dinner for an early Valentine's Day date. The second that I opened up the door, I gasped from what I saw. The entire house was lit up by candle light. I saw a note with my name on it in the kitchen. I grabbed the rose that was sitting on top of it and took in its wonderful scent before reading the note.

_Dear Alice,_

_I bet that you weren't expecting this at all were you? Anyways, do me a favor and get your sexy little ass upstairs. I'll be waiting for you in our room._

_Love, Bella_

As I made my way up the staircase, I noticed that the pathway leading to Bella's room was covered with rose petals. When I opened the door to our room, I saw Bella standing there looking as sexy as hell. She had on a pair of jeans with a red button up shirt, and a black tie with her black hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was holding a rose in her hand, and her striking blue eyes were resting on me. I felt my heart start beating rapidly in my chest as I made my way towards her. I leaned up and pulled her into a kiss. She smiled into it and pulled away, taking the rose and tucking it behind my ear.

"So what do you think?" she asked me softly as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"It's amazing, Bella. Thank you." I replied back.

She pulled me into a hug, and I was surrounded by her warmth. When we pulled away, she went over to her stereo and turned it on. A soft, soothing, melody from a piano drifted around the room. I wrapped my arms around Bella's neck, while she placed her hands on my hips. We swayed to the music, never taking our eyes off of each other. We continued this for a little while, before leading me over to the couch. There was a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries sitting there. Bella made a fire before sitting next to me on the couch. We took turns tossing them into each other's mouths, and then things started to heat up. I held up a strawberry to Bella's mouth. I watched as her lips wrapped around not only it, but the tips of my fingers that was holding it as well. I gasped and felt myself starting to get wet when I felt her tongue lick my fingers, before she pulled back while chewing the strawberry.

When she finished swallowing it, she stuck a strawberry between her teeth and offered it to me. I leaned over and grasped the tip of it with my teeth, but not before Bella pulled into a kiss. It was the most erotic kiss that I've ever had. As our lips move against each other passionately and our tongues played with each other, the berry burst, causing all of its juice to flow out of it. I moaned loudly as Bella's taste mixed in with the strawberry, creating the most exquisite taste that my palate has ever tasted. I took the hair band out of Bella's hair and tangled my hands into her silky, black, mane. She groaned into my mouth and pulled me onto her lap. I gasped when I felt Bella's erection against my core through my pants. I felt her start to grind into me slowly, causing my body to erupt arousal. I moved back against her, causing her to whimper into my mouth.

We pulled away panting heavily, and I saw that Bella's eyes were darkened with lust, but I could see the love that she held for me in them as well. I shivered at the intensity of her gaze, and still rubbed my throbbing core against her clothed member. I took off her tie and started to undo her shirt. I got them both off quickly and threw them somewhere in the room. She pulled me back into a kiss while she helped me take off my shirt. She pulled off my jeans leaving me in my underwear. We stood up, still not breaking our intense kiss, and I unbuttoned her jeans causing them to bunch up around her ankles. I looked down and saw that she was wearing the boxers that I bought her, and saw that the arrow was now pointing straight at me.

I began to giggle, which quickly turned into a squeal as Bella picked me up. I wrapped my legs around her waist as she began to walk over to our bed. She pulled back the covers with me still in her arms, and laid me down gently against the pillows. She slowly got onto the bed. I parted my legs so that she could get closer to me. She rested her hips between my legs and placed her hands on either side of my head. I reached up and rested my hands on the backs of her shoulders. She bent down and pulled me into another kiss, but this one was slow and soft. She then proceeded to make a small trail of tiny kisses across my jaw, down my neck, and eventually stopping at my pulse point.

"Bella," I moaned as she began to suck on my neck. My head fell back giving her better access as continued her ministrations. She licked, nibbled, and sucked on my pulse point, and then started to trail kisses from my neck down to the tops of my breasts. I started panting lightly, and then started to get a little nervous as Bella removed my bra. I tried to cover myself, but Bella stopped me by lacing her hands with mine and moving them to either side of my head.

"Alice, please never hide from me." she said and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

I nodded and whimpered as she began to trail kisses down the valley of my breasts. I cried out and clutched onto Bella's hands tighter as she sucked my right nipple into her mouth. My back arched as Bella unlaced one of her hands and began to play with my neglected breast. My body was on fire from what Bella was doing to it. She switched to my other breast and began suckling on it. I tangled my free hand into her hair and held her closer to my chest. I was just a moaning and writhing mess underneath her. The throbbing between my thighs was starting to become to much, and I started to grind up against Bella again. She moaned into my breast, causing me to cry out from the vibrations.

"Bella, please!" I said, desperately trying relieve the ache from my core. She pulled away from my chest and began to suck on the lobe of my ear.

"Please what, Baby." she whispered into my ear, her hot breath causing me shiver.

"Touch me." I panted.

"Where, Sweetheart." she replied back huskily. I grabbed her hand and placed it on the apex of my thighs. We both moaned from the contact.

"Alice, you're so wet. Is that from me, Sweetheart?" she said and trailed her hot tongue down my stomach.

"Only ever you, Bella." I answered back. She would be the only one who could ever make me feel like this. I bucked my hips as Bella licked my hips, before pulling off my underwear with her teeth. She trailed kisses from my calves to the inside of my inner thighs. She bent my legs and placed them over her shoulders. I was about to ask her what she was doing, when her face buried itself in my cunt.

"Bella, ungh!" I cried out and buried my hands into her wavy mane. She circled her tongue around my entrance before focusing on my clit. All I could do was cry out and moan Bella's name as I felt pressure build up in my lower stomach. Bella nibbled on my clit, and that was the end of it. My head slammed back against the pillows as my back arched. I screamed Bella's name as pressure erupted into pure bliss. When I calmed down, I felt Bella pressing tiny kisses all over my face while holding me close against her body. I looke up at her through half lidded eyes and pulled her into a tender kiss. Bella's erection was harder than ever against my thigh, so I pushed her boxers off with my feet and grasped it in my hand.

"Alice, wait." she said and grabbed a condom out of her bedside drawer. She ripped open the package and slipped it on before moving back over me. This was the part that I was really nervous about. As she started to push in, I clenched my eyes shut. Memories of that night just started to flood my head.

"Alice, it's me, Bella. Open your eyes and see for yourself." I did what she said, and was met with my beautiful soul mate's eyes. I reached up and pulled her down into a kiss as she continued to push in. I felt her hit my barrier that Carlisle healed inside of me, and heard her gasp. She looked down at me with wide eyes and froze.

"I asked Carlisle to put it back in place, so that you really would be my first." I told her softly as I stroked her cheek with my thumb. She pressed a kiss to palm, and I felt a lone tear hit my thumb.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Alice." she whispered.

We kissed again, this one soft and slow, expressing all of our love towards each other. I felt Bella pull back and thrust in breaking my barrier. It didn't hurt at all, and I felt a thousand emotions swarm me as our bodies moved together and became one. I felt tears start to fall down my face from not only pleasure, but from being completely surrounded by the person that I cherish and love. I was panting heavily and mewling into Bella's ear, while her head was buried into my neck as moaned in pleasure. It wasn't long until I felt that pressure coil tightly in my lower stomach again.

My body was completely out of my control as I gripped onto Bella tighter as we moved harder against each other. Bella was driving me crazy with her slow and deep thrusting, while her nipple rings rubbed against mine constantly. I was pushed over the edge when Bella hit a spot in me that caused my body to tremble and the coil of pressure to explode. Bella continued to thrust into me as I rode my orgasm out. When I calmed down from my high, I saw that Bella had a look of concentration on her face, and felt that she was still as hard as steel. When she opened her eyes, I saw that one of them was gold and the other was blue. I guess this was the animal side that Rosalie was talking about.

"Bella?" I asked, not knowing whether she was still in control or not.

"Do you have one more in you, Ali?" she asked, her voice deeper that it usually was. I nodded, and she wrapped her arms around me and leaned back in a sitting position. I felt her slip even deeper into me. I wrapped my legs around her waist, clutched at the backs of her shoulders, and buried my head into her shoulder. I felt her nip my shoulder, and suddenly felt my heartbeat and hers become one. I could feel everything that she was feeling, causing my arousal to spike back up.

"Feel me, Alice." she whispered into my ear as she thrust up into me. I whimpered into her shoulder as our rhythm went from slow and deep, to hard and fast. We bucking wildly against each other, our bodies straining against one another as we started to reach our peaks fast. Bella reached down and stroked my clit and hit that spot inside me again, sending me over the brink of ecstasy.

"Bella!" I shouted and panted heavily as I continued rocking against her to prolong my orgasm. My body was shaking uncontrollably as Bella continued to thrust into me. Her body was trembling in my arms, while her face was buried in my neck.

"C'mon Bella, cum for me, please." I whispered in her ear and sucked on her neck. Her moaning and panting was echoing in our room, and I could feel her start to tip over the edge. I bit down on her pulse point, causing her scream my name and fly over the edge.

"Shit Alice, ungh!" she screamed. I helped her ride out her orgasm, before collapsing back against the bed. Bella pulled out of me and threw away the condom, before falling bonelessly beside me. Her eyes were heavily lidded as we faced each other on our sides. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me tight against her body. We were so worn out, our energy completely drained, from our activities.

"Never forget how much I love you, Alice." she whispered to me.

"Back at you, Bella." I replied and rested my head in the crook of her shoulder. She nodded and rested her head on top of my head.

"If you think that this is the best part of what we did, just wait until tomorrow morning." she whispered. That was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

**AN: Wow that was the first time I've ever wrote a lemon before. I really hope that it doesn't suck. But on the plus side, Bella and Alice were able to take that next step in their relationship. Let me know what ya think of the chapter!**


	11. What The Hell Just Happened?

**AN: Hey everybody! Since it's my birthday tomorrow, I decided to go ahead and post this chapter of UD. I've been very disappointed lately with the review count of this story as well as my other two stories. So for me to update the next chapter of UD, I want at least twenty to thirty reviews. It shouldn't be that hard since I've been getting almost two thousand views every time I put a new chapter up. I'm not asking for much, but it seems to me that updating my stories is becoming a hassle since I'm not getting the feedback that I want.****Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**What In The Hell Just Happened?**

**Bella's Pov**

I opened my eyes as soon as I felt the sunlight from my windows hit them. I looked down and saw that I was spooning Alice. Her skin was absolutely glowing in the sunlight. I ran my nose down the right side of her neck and across her shoulder. My eyes roamed over her exposed back, stopping when they locked onto the tattoo that marked Alice as mine forever. I skimmed my lips over it, causing Alice to shift in her sleep a little bit. I nuzzled her neck with my nose, my body purring in contentment. Alice uttered a quiet, little, moan and rolled onto her back. My mouth watered as I saw the tops of her breasts peek out from underneath the blankets. I heard her gasp when she saw me. She flipped over so that she was facing me on her side. I smiled at her and gently rubbed my nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss fashion. She giggled, and I pulled away, planting a small kiss on to tip of her nose.

"Hi," she said, a shy smile appearing on her face. Is it possible for this girl not to be adorable twenty four seven?

"Hi, Sweetheart." I replied back. She wrapped herself around me, accidentally rubbing her thigh against my member as she moved. I groaned as I felt myself harden against her thigh, causing Alice to start giggling again.

"It looks like somebody's happy to see me." she said.

"You have no idea." I replied. Alice's face took on a shy expression, and I could tell that she was going to go back into her shell again.

"Was I okay last night?" she asked me quietly. She has got to be joking about asking me this question! When I looked into her eyes again though, I could see that she was totally serious about this.

"Are you kidding! Alice, I've never had so much fun or pleasure than when I made love to you last night. I honestly have never came so hard in my life." I told her. She nodded and gave me a soft, tender, kiss that spoke volumes to me. It was like she was telling me that she accepted what I said with an open heart, but is still having trouble with believing that what I say about her is true or not. I really need to help her with her self-esteem.

"Why don't we go take a shower, and then I'll make you my world famous breakfast." I said as I ran my hand up and down her side, resting it on her waist. She smiled at me and nodded in agreement.

I got out of bed and carried Alice bridal style into our bathroom. I turned on the shower and made sure that it was the right warm and soothing temperature, before I got in with Alice. The second that we got in, I turned on my waterproof iHome that I had built into one of my shower walls. "Your Body Is A Wonderland," by John Mayer came through the speakers of my sound system. I began to hum to lyrics as I wrapped my arms around Alice's stomach from behind.

"You know that this song reminds me of you. Oh how I wish that I would've thought of the lyrics first." I whispered in her ear. She shivered against me as my breath cooled down the water that was on her neck.

"How does it remind you of me?" she asked. I cupped her breasts in my hands and gently tugged at her nipples, causing her to moan and lean back into me.

"You remind me of this song, because he sings everything that I want to do with you when we make love. It also reminds me that your body is my own wonderland that I get to enjoy everyday." I told her. I continued my ministrations on her breasts as I planned on telling her how wonderful and beautiful she is. I'm making damn sure that she wont see herself as nothing but damaged goods from here on out.

"I love how your breasts fit perfectly in my hands as I massage them. They're not to big or not to small, but they are the perfect size. I also love the way that they swell slightly when your aroused, and how your nipples harden when the slightest breeze of cool air hits them." I whispered in her ear and gently spun her around.

"I love the way your hair tickles my neck when you rest your head on my shoulder as we sleep. I love how your eyes always seem to sparkle whenever I see them. I love the way your cheeks dimple whenever you laugh. I love the way mewls, moans, and cries of ecstasy flow from your mouth as I make slow, passionate, love to you. And who can forget the way your nose completes your pixie like features." I said and planted small kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"The thing that I love most about your neck, is the fact that if I suck on the spot just a little bit below and behind your ear, you cry out." I said and looked up at her from where I was. She looked at me skeptically, like she was challenging me about if I was right or not. I moved to that spot on her neck, and place my lips around it. I immediately started sucking and licking it.

"Oh, Bella!" she cried out softly and buried her hand in my hair. After I left my mark on her neck, I made my way down to her to stomach. I made sure to lavish her breasts as much as possible, before I went to her stomach. I knelt down on my knees and skimmed my lips across the smooth, soft, skin that was there.

"I love the way you giggle when I dip my tongue into your bellybutton. I'll also love the way your stomach bulges and rounds if we end up having more children with each other." I said, whispering the last part against her stomach. Alice pressed her back against the wall, and grasped onto the shower rails on either side of her body as I lifted up her left leg with my hands.

"Now let me tell you about these amazing legs that you have. Whenever I see you wearing heels, it's like they go on and on for miles. But my favorite thing about them, is when they're wrapped around my waist, and your when thighs squeeze my sides when I'm inside of you." I said, making a trail of kisses up her leg and stopping at her sacred area.

I looked up and saw Alice looking down at me with half lidded eyes while panting softly. She whimpered, and I shivered when I gave one long lick up the length of her lower lips. She tasted so sweet like candy. I'm literally a kid in a candy store when it comes to tasting her. I can get sugar high off of her taste alone if I wanted to.

"You taste so exquisite to me. It's like you bathe yourself in pure sugar. And I love the way you wrap around me when I'm inside of you." I said and made my way back up her body. I helped her settle her leg, that I was holding, back down on the tile floor of the shower. I then grabbed one of her hands and brought it up to my lips.

"I love how your hands roam over my back and body during our love making. Especially when they dig into my back as you're riding out your orgasm." I told her while kissing each and every knuckle and finger tip on her hand. Alice ran her fingers through my hair and placed her other hand on the back of my neck, as I settled my ear against her chest. I could feel her heartbeat, as well as feel the beat of her heart against my ear.

"Your heart is my favorite thing about you though, Alice. It lulls me to sleep and keeps my nightmares about my childhood at bay. I know that it's still hurt from what's happened to you in the past, but I know for a fact that I'll be able to fix it. I know that I can not only fix it, but convince it as well as yourself that you are a beautiful girl. I'll die trying to make you see that for yourself as well as stop making you think that you're nothing but used goods, because you are so much more than that. You're my soul mate, and I love you with every fiber of my being." I told her and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

"Bella, please make love to me right now." Alice pleaded. She didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed at the backs of her thighs, and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and rested her hands on my shoulders.

"Mmmm," I moaned out as I slipped into Alice's entrance.

The grip of her hands got tighter as I pushed myself into her. I began to make slow but deep thrusts, making sure that she felt all of me. She's so warm and soft, and she fits me like a glove. I took one of her nipples into my mouth, causing her to cry out and her cat like mewls to start spilling from her mouth. She was a writhing mess as I held her tightly in my arms. Her head was moving back and forth, her eyes were clenched shut, and her mouth was open in an "O" as I continued my thrusting. All in all, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"B-Bella!" she cried out as I hit that spot inside of her that drives her crazy. Her head dropped to my shoulder, and I was hit by all of the sounds that she was making directly in my ear. Her breathy moans and mewls were spurring me on. I could feel that I wasn't going to last much longer, and doubled my efforts. I positioned my thrusting, so that I was hitting her spot every time I pushed into her.

"Ali, come with me." I panted into her ear. I reached down and pinched her clit gently, and that was all that it took. Her nails dug into my back and her thighs tightened around my waist as she let go. She shouted my name and dragged her nails down my back, causing me to cry out her name and let go. We rocked against each other until all of my seed was spilled inside of her. We collapsed in a heap on the shower floor panting harshly. I pulled out of her and slowly started to clean us up after we caught our breath.

We were only in the shower for another fifteen minutes, before we got dressed and headed down stairs. I got all of the stuff that I needed for my special, banana, pancakes. I mixed all of the ingredients up while Alice made us coffee. I then made some whip cream and placed it on top of Alice's and my pancakes, followed by some chopped walnuts and maple syrup. While we were eating, everyone came home. I was just dressed in a pair of my boxers and a tank top, while Alice was wearing her lacy underwear and one of my buttoned up t-shirts. She looks so damn sexy in my clothes, it's not even funny.

Everyone congratulated us, except for Emmett, who tried to make some jokes about us, but got slapped by Rosalie before he could. Edward and Jasper secluded themselves upstairs, while Carlisle went upstairs, got dressed, and then left to go back to work. Rosalie and Esme were looking at different wedding dresses, while hiding from Alice so that she wouldn't expect anything. I haven't thought about how I'm going to propose to her yet, but I know that I'm going to do it today.

I was pondering about where and how I was going to propose to Alice, when an idea suddenly popped into my head. I'm going to propose to her at my waterfall. My body was thrumming with excitement and nervousness at the thought of Alice being my beloved wife if she accepted. I went upstairs to go get dressed. I put on my favorite pair of jeans and one of the polo shirts, that Alice had bought for me for Christmas. Opening my dresser drawer, I pulled out the special, black, box out of it's secret compartment. Clutching the small box in my hand, I ran back downstairs to Alice.

"Hey Alice, I need to go do something really quick. Meet me at the waterfall in about five minutes. I need to talk you about our relationship." I told her. She looked scared for a minute, but I planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

I bolted out of the house to Esme's green house. I picked one of her Jade orchids that was in her garden and then took off to the waterfall. Gently, I took the ring out of it's confinements and stuck it in the center of the orchid. I then placed the flower into the pond that the waterfall ran into, silently praying that it wouldn't sink. Swimming in a pond trying to find your girlfriend's engagement ring isn't the best thing to do, while asking her to marry you. While waiting for Alice to get here, I continually used my telekinetic abilities to keep the flower away from the waterfall.

It wasn't too long after I finished putting everything where it needed to, when I saw Alice on the back of Rosalie's tiger form. Rosalie is just as beautiful in her tiger form, as she is when she's human. She has dark, golden, yellow, fur with bright green eyes. She has traditional black markings of a regular tiger on her body. She's also a ferocious fighter while in her form. If I had to face her, I would be running away with my tail tucked in between my legs while heading for the hills. Yes, she's that scary when she fights.

I went over to them and nuzzled my face into Rosalie's furry cheek. She let out a rumbling purr and nuzzled me back. I pulled away and smiled at her before helping Alice get down from her high position on Rosalie's back. Her face was painted with worry and anxiousness. I gently placed her on the ground and led her over to the pond. We both sat down near the pond's edge, and watched as Rosalie took off into the forest.

"What are we doing here, Bella?" she asked quietly.

"Well I want to talk to you about our relationship." I replied. I watched as her face saddened and she looked down at the grass.

"Don't worry about it, Jamie and I'll be gone as soon as she gets home from Angela's." was all that she said as she got up and began to walk away from. I was completely confused as to why she was walking away, when the reality of her words sank into me head. I got up quickly and ran to her. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, and she began to struggle in my arms.

"Alice, are you honestly insisting that I brought you here to break up with you. Why would I do that after I showed you how much I love you last night and this morning? You're acting like a fool right now!" I told her. I spun her around in my arms and pulled her into a hug.

"I know and I'm sorry. Bella, it's just hard for me to accept love from people sometimes. I mean my parents told me that they loved me all the time, and then kicked me out of their house the second I told them I was pregnant. Mike told me that he loved me, and he turns around and helps the guy from the alley rape me." she cried into my chest. Dammit! My angel's heart has been broken so many times. I thought back to what I said about talking about our relationship, and realized that it did sound like I was going to break up with her.

"I didn't mean for my words to come out like they did, Alice. I just want to ask you a couple of questions about our future together." I told her. She looked up at me and nodded. We went back over to where we were sitting earlier, and sat down there again. She was sitting in my lap sideways, her knees curled up to her chest.

"Ask me the questions that you wanted to ask me." she said.

"Do you think that we're moving to fast in our relationship with each other?" I asked. She shook her head and then rested it against my chest as she replied.

"I think that our relationship is going at the perfect speed." she replied. I nodded and ran my hand through her silky locks. She sighed in contentment as my hand massaged her head.

"Would you ever consider having kids with me?" I asked nervously. Her head shot up, her eyes wide when I asked her this. I gulped when I saw this, hoping that I didn't scare her off with the question.

"Of course I would have kids with you, as long as we're married to each other first. You would make a wonderful parent after seeing how you treat Jamie." she replied. I sighed in relief when she told me this. I wanted to have kids so that I could love them like they deserved to be, instead of being abused and living in constant fear whenever they got home. I would love them like my mother, Renee, loved me before she was killed.

I was about to say something to Alice, when I saw that she was staring at the orchid in the pond. Now I had to start getting ready to ask her the big question. Alice got up and sat at the very edge of the pond on her knees. I moved so that I was sitting next to her, and also making sure that she wouldn't fall into the pond.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" I asked. She didn't even look at me when I asked, all she did was point at the orchid in the water.

"That flower looks so lonely by itself in the water. Can you get it for me, Bella?" she replied. I smiled and lifted the flower out of the water with mind and brought it over to Alice. She looked at me with excitement in her eyes as she watched the display.

"That was so cool!" she said and gave me a quick peck on my cheek.

"You know what else is cool? The way that an orchid looks on the inside." I said softly. She quickly looked down into the flower and gasped in shock. She reached into the orchid with one of her dainty hands and pulled out the ring. I got up so that I was down on one knee.

"Alice, when I first saw you in the club that night, my whole world got flipped upside down. Not only did you turn out to be the love of my life, but you also had a wonderful, little, girl too. My only wish is for the three of us to become an actual family, because I know for a fact that I cant live without either one of you. So Ms. Alice, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and marrying me?"

**Alice's Pov**

My eyes flooded with tears at what Bella had said. She was giving me what I had wanted since I was a young teenager, a family that I could call my own. Bella's face was completely contorted into major anxiety. I looked back down at the beautiful ring in my hand. It at least had to be a five thousand dollars. I dropped the orchid in my other hand on the ground, and wiped at the tears that were falling down my face.

"Of course I will, Bella." I answered quietly. The most genuine, face splitting, grin appeared on her face. I threw myself into her arms, loving the way her strong arms made me feel. She pulled away and placed the ring on my finger, and then kissed the knuckle that the ring was resting on. I pulled her into a passionate kiss that lasted for a while.

"Hmm, Alice Cullen, it has a nice ring to it don't you think." Bella said after we pulled away. I smiled up at her and nodded. She carried me back to the house bridal style, our smiles never leaving our faces. She would occasionally give me an Eskimo kiss while she was walking.

When we got back home all was quiet. It's really weird considering that everyone was here a little while ago. Then when we got into the living room, everyone was there and seemed to be sitting on the edge of their seats. I guess that they knew that Bella was going to propose to me, and were waiting to hear if I accepted it or not. Esme looked especially looked eager to hear the answer. Bella walked over and set me down on a couch, before going and standing in the middle of the room in front of her family.

"Everyone, as you probably know I asked Alice to marry me." she stated and began to rock back and forth on her heels. I knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to prolong torture of not letting them know the answer yet.

"Well?" Jasper asked. He and Edward looked like they were about to fall on the floor and die if Bella didn't tell them now.

"Well I was completely nervous to say the least-"

"I swear that if you don't tell us right now if she said yes, then I'm going to castrate you!" Rosalie yelled, cutting Bella off. I looked over at Bella and saw that she looked like she was about to piss her pants.

Ding! Dong!

The doorbell rang just as Bella started to reply. Rosalie's face turned red in absolute anger. She got up and stomped over to the front door and yelled at the person outside. It just so happened to be Angela who came to drop Jamie off.

"WHAT!" Rosalie yelled at her.

I think Angela actually peed her pants when she came face to face with Rosalie's rage. When Rosalie saw that it was Angela and Jamie, she immediately apologized for her behavior. She picked Jamie up and brought her over to me. She gave Jamie a kiss on the top of her head, and then sat back down with Emmett. Bella was still rocking back and forth on her feet, waiting for all of us to settle back down.

"As I was trying to say, Alice said yes!" she exclaimed.

I clutched my stomach from laughing too hard as I watched all of the guy dog pile Bella. They then picked her up and tossed her up and down above their heads, cheering that we were going to get married. Rosalie and Esme ran over to me and Jamie and pulled us into a group hug. Everyone began to rattle off questions left and right, causing me to start getting a headache. Bella managed to calm everyone down, and came over to sit by my side. Everyone else sat back down too. I watched as Jamie slowly made her way onto Bella's lap.

"Let's see the ring, Alice." Esme said excitedly. I placed my hand in hers, and watched as Rosalie and Esme ogled it. It's definitely a beautiful ring. It has a giant, princess cut, diamond in the center, and then was surrounded by smaller cut sapphire stones.

"It looks like my geek of a sister has good taste in rings." Rosalie said and then rubbed her knuckles on top of Bella's. Bella cried out and swatted at her sister's hand, while trying not to hit Jamie. Normally Jamie would've been laughing her head off at the display, but when I looked at her, I saw that she had turned extremely pale. Bella and Rosalie must've noticed too, because they stopped messing around.

"Baby Girl, you okay?" Bella asked and put her hand to Jamie's forehead. Jamie shook her head no and fell against Bella's chest. She coughed and sneezed a couple of times, before almost falling asleep against Bella. Her breathing was labored and she was breathing through her mouth. Bella looked over at me with panic in her eyes.

"Jay, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"My tummy hurts really bad, and I have a headache. I haven't been feewing good since Jason spwayed with the hose this morning." she told me. Bella wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back.

"She does have a fever. I'm guessing that she just has a cold, but if she throws up then she has the stomach flu." Bella said. I stroked my hand through my daughter's hair, and she leant into my touch.

"Dammit! I don't have any child's Motrin to give to her either." I replied.

"Why don't we get her settled upstairs, and if Esme or Rosalie don't mind, they can look after her while we go grab some stuff for Jamie from the store. We'll get the Motrin, and I'll get some groceries to make her some chicken soup." Bella said.

I agreed and made my way upstairs with Bella, who was caring Jamie in her arms. Rosalie and Esme followed us up. I tucked Jamie into bed, making sure that she was warm. She fell asleep within no time, allowing Bella and me to go to the store. We said goodbye to Rosalie and Esme, and then took the Escalade to the grocery store. Bella hurried and got everything that she needed to get for the soup, and then helped me try to find the kid Motrin. We must've walked up the same aisle at least twenty times before we found it. As I rounded the corner to go pay for the medicine at the pharmacy, I ran into someone and we both fell over. Bella helped me up off of the floor.

I shook my head because I was sort of dizzy, and heard a gasp come from the floor. I looked down and saw a familiar head of brown hair along with a pair of hazel green eyes. The same hazel green eyes that I haven't seen in almost six years. They were also the same pair of eyes of the person that kicked me out of my home almost six years ago. Bella helped her up also, so that we were face to face. I held back a gasp of my own, when I saw that they had a black eye.

"Alice?" I heard them ask. Tears were evident in their eyes, and I felt my own tears start to fall down my face.

"Mom?" I asked. I heard a deep growl behind me, and turned around to see a very upset Bella.

* * *

**AN: Hopefully you ended up reading the author's note at the beginning, but if you didn't, then you should know that I want at least twenty to thirty reviews before I upload the next chapter. I'm not asking for much, I'm just asking for a little more feedback. Let me know what ya think about the chapter!**


	12. Uncovered Secrets

**AN: *hides behind rock to avoid all shoes being throw* I'm sorry about asking for reviews in the last chapter, even though those who complained about the review count being to high, helped me gain about 40 reviews within the first hour and a half the chapter was up. I knew that you all could do it! Anyways, I'll stop asking for reviews. There was a lot of people saying that they couldn't wait to see Bella's reaction to Alice's mom. Well I'm not going to spoil it for everyone, so here's the next chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! It was so much fun!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Uncovered Secrets**

**Alice's Pov**

I turned around and saw my fiancé's face pulled back into a fierce snarl. I grabbed at my right shoulder as I felt a burning sensation erupt in just that spot. I could feel Bella's anger flow through my body as if it was my own. The one thing that was weird, was the fact that I wasn't angry at all. I was just feeling what Bella was feeling at the Moment.

Bella's snarl was directed right at my Mom. I could see that her pupils turned into slits, like the tiger in her was about to break out. My hand shot out and pulled her hand into mine, trying to get her to focus on me. She took a quick look at our intertwined hands, and then repositioned her tiger eyes back on my Mom. Leaning up on my tip toes, I put cupped her face in my hands and made her look directly at me. My eyes burrowed into hers, which caught her attention finally. I shook my head at her, using my motions to tell her that she needs to calm down. I watched as her pupils rounded out and went back to normal. Sighing in relief, I let go of Bella and turned around to face my Mother again. She looked completely terrified of Bella, but who wouldn't be if they had a death glare from a weretiger being focused on them.

As I looked upon my Mother, I couldn't look past the black eye that she has. It still looked fresh to me. I wonder how she got it? As I took in the rest of her, I noticed that her eyes were red, puffy, and that she had purple circles under both of them, I'm guessing since she has a black eye. Her hair looked matted and ratty, like it usually did when she was more busy getting stuff done than focusing on taking care of herself. She's wearing a black, long sleeved, turtle, neck, and I could just make out what looked like a thumb print peeking out of her shirt on the side of her neck. I don't understand, why does she have these bruises?

"It's so good to see you again, Honey. I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed and pulled me into a hug. She winced as she did this, and I hugged her back awkwardly. The small amount of anger that I had felt when I first saw my Mom, spread like a wildfire when she said this. Bella scoffed behind me, and I pushed my Mom away lightly.

"I never expected that a Mom that kicked their child out of their house, at the time that they needed them the most, would actually miss them." Bella said.

Her voice was so cold that it made me shiver, even though that what she said wasn't directed at me. My Mom had tears streaming down her face, and I suddenly didn't want anything to do with her anymore. I still love her, don't get me wrong, but not as much as I loved Esme. She filled the love that I was missing from a Mother like figure in a short amount of time.

"Let's go home, Babe." Bella said and took a hold of my hand. I nodded in agreement, but before we could even make it out of the aisle, she said something that made world flip upside down.

"If you think that the reason that I kicked you out of the house was because you were pregnant, well then you're sadly mistaken, Alice."

Bella and I whipped around so fast, I thought that we were going to snap our necks. What the fuck did she mean that she didn't kick me out because I was pregnant? When we had that argument almost six years ago, that's exactly what she told me I was getting kicked out for. Either she's keeping something really important from me, or she has literally gone crazy since the last time I saw her.

"What the fuck are you saying then?" Bella asked, her voice as deadly as a pit viper's venom. Mom was once again taken aback by the tone of her voice.

"I can't explain it here." was all that she said.

Bella looked down at me, silently asking if we should bring her with us or not. I didn't really want to, but my need to know of why she kicked me out overruled my judgment. I nodded up at Bella, and she motioned for my Mom to come with us. We hurried up and checked out, wanting to get home to Jamie so that we could take care of her. As soon as we got into our seats in the Escalade, I felt something land in my lap. Bella had tossed her cell phone into my lap as she started up the car.

"Alice, why don't you call Mom and tell her that we're on our way home." she said to me as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why, I'm right here." my Mom replied. Bella snorted at her, while I tried to keep myself from lashing out at my Mom, and from falling into my love's arms sobbing my heart out.

"I'm talking about my Mother, who welcomed Alice with open arms and accepted her as a daughter the second that she met her. I'm talking about the one who allowed her to stay in our home, when Alice was a complete stranger to all of us, except for my sister, Rosalie." she replied, her tone of voice still as dangerous and deadly sounding as it was when she first started talking.

What Bella said was harsh, but in my opinion, I believe that my Mom deserved it. I watched in the review mirror as she visibly sank down in her seat, her face forever set in a state of depression and guilt. I called Esme and told her that we should be home in five minutes. She told me that Jamie has the stomach flu, because she puked right after we left. Bella sped up the car, trying to get back as fast as we could. I think we pulled 110 mph going down some of the main streets to get home.

Bella pulled into the garage and parked the car. We both hopped out, and Bella grabbed all of the groceries while I helped my Mom out of the car. I bit my lip to stifle my laughter after seeing her gripping onto her seat for dear life. She slowly got out of the car and followed me inside, only for her face to turn into a shocked expression. She stared at the inside of my home for the past couple of months in awe. We walked into the living and saw everyone sitting down on the couches, except for Carlisle and Esme. I heard some rattling coming from the kitchen, so I'm sure that Esme is in there cooking food. I saw my daughter bundled up in a blanket and being cuddled in Rosalie's arms. Emmett was sitting beside her, his arms wrapped around his wife. Rosalie was staring at Jamie with longing in her eyes, and so was Emmett. The second that Rosalie saw me, she smiled and brought Jamie over to me, who was sleeping at the moment.

"She's been asking for you since you left. She just fell asleep about five minutes ago." she said and sat back down with Emmett.

I sat down and cradled Jamie against me. I brushed away the hair that was plastered to her forehead from her body sweating out her sickness. By now everyone in the room noticed my Mom and were eyeing her curiously. Everything was going great, until I heard Edward growl from across the room. Jasper wrapped his arms around him to keep Edward from doing anything.

"Alice, would you mind telling us why_ she's _here." he hissed at me. That seemed to get everyone's attention. I took a deep breath and exhaled before I answered him. Truth is, is that I was trying to prepare myself for my Mother's massacre if it ended up going in that direction.

"Everyone, this is Maya Brandon, my Mother." I answered slowly.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a series of plates crash on the floor in the kitchen. Nothing could've prepared me for what Esme looked like coming out of the kitchen. I honestly thought that Rosalie was the scariest one in the house, but the way Esme looked made Rosalie look like the gentlest kitten on the face of the earth. Her eyes were set ablaze, literally. They were narrow slits surrounded by a golden orange iris. I could see that her canines had extended, and her face was pulled into a fierce snarl. Her hands were constantly clenching into fists by her sides.

My Mom's in deep shit.

"So this is the woman that kicked her own child out of the house while she was pregnant, and had nowhere to go." she said.

"Look, I was just trying to protect her." Mom pleaded with Esme. Deep growls erupted from everyone in the room.

"So you kicked her out of the house! Do you even know what happened to Alice after you kicked her out? She ended up working at a strip club to pay for the rent on the crappy apartment that she stayed at before she met me! Does that make you feel good knowing that your daughter had to dance for dirty, old, perverts in order to make money to keep her and Jamie alive!" Bella exclaimed.

I flinched, remembering some of the people that I had to do private dances for. Most of them being old, fat, greasy haired, men and frat boys. All of them taking their turns trying to grab a hold of my ass or breasts. I looked over at my Mom and saw her tears flowing from her face. She has some great acting skills if you ask me. The fact that she attempted to tell everyone that she actually cared for me, made me laugh on the inside. Parents are supposed to make their child feel safe and secure, not kick them out of the house at the age of fifteen to fend for themselves.

"You don't know what I had to go through, when I had to kick Alice out! My husband borrowed too much money from the Volturi's, and we couldn't pay it back. They struck up a deal saying that Alice was to marry Aro Volturi's son, Kirk, in order to relieve our debt. So when Alice came home and told us that she had been raped and was pregnant, I knew that Kirk had something to do with it. Alice, didn't you notice that I was the only one that told you to move out, and that was while your dad was gone?" she replied. I nodded my head, remembering that my Mom was the only one to tell me to move out.

"I didn't want you to have to go through the same thing that I did, when I was your age." she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, curious as to what she was talking about.

"Alice, when I was fourteen, I started dating your father. He was a junior in high school at the time while I was a freshman. The first time that we had sex, was when I was fifteen, and I ended up getting pregnant with you. My dad was furious with me, and I was forced to marry your father. I didn't mind it so much back then, but now I'll regret it for the rest of my life because he-" she said, and just before she finished, her cell phone started ringing. Her body started trembling, and she almost dropped her phone from her hands shaking so much.

"H-Hello." she answered.

**Bella's Pov**

The second that I laid eyes on Maya Brandon, unspeakable rage erupted throughout my body. Even Shadow was bursting at the seams to get at her, but I had to control myself for Alice's sake. Esme and I made sure that she knew what she had done to Alice, and made sure that she wasn't welcome into our home. After hearing her story though, Esme's resolve crumbled, and I could see that maternal instinct shine in her eyes for Maya. I still didn't like her, and I guarantee that I wont. Watching her answer her phone, put me on guard because of bodily behavior.

"H-Hello." she answered. Since everyone in the living room had super hearing, except for Alice and Jamie, we could hear everything that the other person was saying on the phone too.

"_Well it looks like the whore finally picked up her phone." _the voice said, followed by a bunch of jeers and hollers from a bunch of men in the background.

"H-Hi, T-Tom." Maya stuttered.

"_Maya, Maya, Maya, did you forget that you were supposed to be home an hour ago? Now the second you get back home, you're gunna entertain me and all the boys tonight. You better give us a good night, or else the punishment you got yesterday will seem like a walk in the park for what'll be coming." _Tom said and promptly hung up after a few more hoots and hollers from his friends.

Maya was shaking so hard after she hung up, that her phone fell from her hands onto the floor. Flashbacks of me and my mom came flooding back into my mind. I may still hate this woman for what she did to my Alice, but no woman deserves to go through abuse in their lifetime ever. I looked over at my family, and saw that Emmett was gripping onto Rosalie like he was about to lose her and never see her again. Jasper and Edward had there arms wrapped around each tightly. I went over to Esme and pulled her into my arms. She was having flashbacks of her life before Carlisle, because of the way she was holding onto me for dear life.

"Mom, he's not here anymore. Shh, nobody can hurt you anymore." I whispered to her. She relaxed and nodded into my shoulder before pulling away. She smiled up at me and gave me a quick peck on my cheek, and another momma bear hug. She walked over to Maya and sat down next to her.

"Maya, I still cant except the fact that you kicked Alice out of your home, but I do respect your reasons for doing it. You are welcome to stay here for however long you want to avoid what's going on at home." she told her.

"As much as I love the idea, I think that I should just go home and face the music. I know for a fact that I'm not welcome here by some of your family, and I don't want any trouble starting because of me." Maya said and stood up. She began to walk towards the door, but before that she could get to the door I stopped her.

"Maya, although I don't like you for the pain that you caused to Alice, I know what you're going through and will not let you go back to that house. No woman should ever have to suffer from abuse in their life ever." I said to her. She looked at me in shock as I went to go sit next to Alice.

"I know how hard that was for you, but thank you." Alice whispered into my ear.

I planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into me. Jamie was starting to squirm around in her arms. Little whimpers were coming from her throat, as she kept struggling in her mother's arms. She woke up abruptly and her face turned a pale green color. I quickly pulled her into my arms and bolted for the downstairs bathroom. I held her hair and rubbed her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. When she finished, I had her rinse her mouth out with water and a little bit of mouthwash.

"Are you okay, Jamie?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head no and clutched at her stomach. I knelt down and placed my hand on her forehead. Her fever had spiked up since Alice and I were gone. It was weird seeing Jamie shivering while she was so warm.

"I'm weally cold, Mommy." she said. My heart swelled with love as well as protectiveness for Jamie when she called me Mom. I'm finally able to say that this little girl was mine to love and adore.

I opened up my arms for Jamie, and felt her collide into my chest. I picked her up carefully and carried her back to living room. She was constantly whimpering into my chest from the stomach pains she was having. I continually cooed to her and rubbed her back while making my way back to my seat. When I sat back down, I wrapped Jamie's blanket around the both of us, letting her rest against my warm body. Esme came in a second later with a mug of hot soup and a straw, just like she used to do when Emmett and I were young. I flipped Jamie around so that her back was resting against my front. Esme passed me the hot mug, and I held it so that Jamie wouldn't burn her hands. Jamie resisted trying to eat it at first, but then Alice turned into her mother bear form.

"Jamie, you need to eat some of the soup so that I can give you medicine afterwards. The sooner you eat, the sooner I can give you your medicine, and the sooner you can start feeling better." Alice stated. She came and sat back down with us.

Jamie took the straw in her mouth, and started to drink some of the broth from the soup. She managed to get half of the mug down, before she quit. I noticed that Maya was staring at Jamie, and I felt my protective nature swell. I knew that Alice felt what I felt through our newly found bond from the mark that she received. She looked up at me, her eyes pleading with mine, asking for me to remain calm. My body relaxed into her gaze, and I felt at peace again.

"Alice, do you mind if I talk to alone?" Maya asked. I was about to shout out my disagreement, but Alice nodded her head in agreement. She gave me a quick peck on my lips before standing up to go with her mother. Maya gasped in shock, and it took my entire being not to smirk in her face. Doing that would get me into some serious trouble with my soon to be wife.

"Jamie, why don't we go get you washed up, and then we can watch some movies in bed. It's almost time for your bedtime anyways." I said to her softly. Throughout the course of today's events, it was now almost nine at night.

"Okay." she said quietly. I stood up with her in my arms, and then repositioned her so that she had her head resting against my chest.

"Do you want to say goodnight to everyone before you go to sleep?" I asked. She nodded her head, making her hair sway from the movement. I set her down on the ground, and she made her way over to Esme.

"Night, Gwandma." she said and wrapped her arms around Esme's waist. Esme bent down and gave her hug and kiss, before Jamie moved onto Edward and Jasper.

"Night, Uncle Edward and Uncle Jasper." she said. Edward and Jasper chuckled, and then said their goodnight's. Jamie then moved onto Emmett and Rosalie, who both had their arms open wide for her. Jamie giggled and jumped into their arms.

"Night, Uncle Emmett and Auntie Wosawie." she giggled out as Emmett and Rosalie placed a kiss on both of her cheeks.

"Goodnight, little munchkin, sleep well." Emmett said, and then helped Jamie get back onto the floor.

I picked her back up and carried her into the bathroom. Grabbing a pair of her pajamas out of the closet, I went back into the bathroom and turned on the water for the tub. I made sure that it was just the right temperature, before I turned around and let Jamie get undressed and hop into the tub. I put a bubble soap in there and let her splash around in the tub for a little while. Then I told her to scrub up, while I washed her hair.

After she was completely rinsed off, I wrapped a towel around her and helped her dry off. She put on her Scooby-Doo pajamas and laid down on the bed, while I got changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. I turned on the TV and put it on Animal Planet. I grabbed the Motrin off of my table by my bed, and poured some of the syrup into the cup. I gave it to Jamie, who swallowed it down without a second thought. Jamie shifted as I pulled the covers down, and then pulled them over the both of us when I got into bed. Jamie snuggled up to my side, while watching, ironically, a document on Siberian tigers.

"Tigews are so cool." Jamie said, causing me to chuckle. I gave her a kiss on her forehead, and she giggled.

"Mommy, are we a family now?" she asked me.

"Yep, you are now officially my daughter, if that's okay with you." I told her.

"Mmhmm, I wike having a big family!" she replied back in excitement. She then proceeded to yawn, and her eyes began to droop. She snuggled further into my body, and yawned again before completely falling asleep. I contained my laughter from spilling out of my mouth, from her actions. She really is too adorable for her own good!

My mind instantly shifted back to Alice and Maya. I was concerned about what Maya wanted to talk about, and concerned with the fact that Alice's father hangs out with the Volturi now. I really hope that a war doesn't break out soon, because I don't know if me and my family are completely prepared for it. Not only that, but I'm concerned about what could happen to Alice and Jamie if a war does happen between us. I just hope that I'll be able to protect them from anything that comes our way.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE READ! I just want to say that I'll update my other two stories in about two day, and then I'm taking a week long break from writing. The reason being I got invited by my girlfriend to go to Florida with her. So I'll be hitting up the surf, and watching my girl run around in a bikini during all of my spring break. It's going to be so awesome!**


	13. Family Day

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back! I just want to thank everyone so much on still hanging in there while I got back into my writing groove. You can thank RoseLilianShadow for sending me an amazing PM and getting me off my ass. **

**On the plus side of things, my physical therapist said that after a full month of three day a week work outs that my leg should recover enough so that I don't have to walk with a cane anymore. If anyone's questioning what happened, check out the AN from my last installation of Hidden Truth.**

**I have another story in the works and I don't know if I should post it or not. It incorporates Bella as a street fighter with a dark past. She meets Alice and deals with her past while battling with Jasper for Alice's love.**

**Finally after almost four months, I give everyone the next chapter of Undisclosed Desires!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Family Day**

**Alice's Pov**

I led my Mom into the greenhouse so that we could talk without being disturbed. I took in the fresh and earthy aroma of the flowers and sprinkler water. My Mom's mouth was open in shock and awe of the vast greenhouse that resembled a jungle. I smiled when I saw fireflies flashing in the moonlight around the flowers and plants. My Mom and I sat down at a table at the beginning of the room that looked over the entire greenhouse.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as my eyes continued to sweep over the scenery. It was just so tranquil and serene and made me relax for the upcoming talk with my Mom.

"I wanted to know what's your relationship with that girl that I met at the store." she said and looked at me. Her hazel, green eyes seemed to bore into my own making me feel uncomfortable.

"_That girl's_ name is, Bella Cullen, and we're happily engaged with each other." I replied mad at the fact that she made Bella seem just like some girl of the street. She giggled and held up her hands in mock surrender before reaching out and taking my own hands into hers. I certainly wasn't expecting this type of reaction.

"It's good to see you happy and in a relationship with a person as protective as Bella. So, will I be seeing anymore grandkids in the future?" she asked me and gave my shoulder a playful push. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment causing her to start laughing.

"Well, I guess you could say that we started practicing." I answered back. I watched as my Mom's eyes went wide and then I remembered that she probably doesn't know about Bella.

"Wait a minute, how can you guys be practicing if it's not possible? Unless…No way! Alice, does she have a…" she trailed off a blush staining her own cheeks. I couldn't output any words at the moment, so I just nodded my head.

"I hope that she's enough for you in the bedroom then." she stated nonchalantly. My mouth dropped open in shock at how she could just say something like that so bluntly.

"Mom!" I whined not wanting to get into this type of discussion.

"What? I need to know if Bella is satisfying my Baby's needs. Trust me, I know what it feels like to not be satisfied when it comes to sex, Alice." she replied with an innocent face.

"Ew! Mom, first of all, I don't want to hear about any of you and Dad's sexcapades. Second of all, Bella meets my needs fine. She's actually more than enough for me. It makes me wonder why she wants to marry and be with me rather than be with somebody else." I replied. I heard my Mom sigh loudly and watched as she shook her head in disappointment.

"I don't understand why you always put yourself down instead of being happy with the way you are, Alice. You've done this your entire life, Alice. Why cant you be proud of yourself and be happy that you snagged such a great catch like, Bella." she stated in a slightly scolding tone.

"You're right, Mom, but I cant help but feel like burden on Bella. She took me in and got me back on my feet while taking care of my problems that I was having." I replied. My Mom giggled quietly before leaning over the table to get closer to me.

"Alice, only someone who's deeply in love with you would take the reigns and help get you back to where you started." she said.

"Thanks, Mom." I said quietly. She got up and walked around to sit beside me before pulling me into a hug. It felt so good to have her arms wrapped around me the same way she did when I was just a little girl.

"It's so good to have you back in my life again, Alice. I'm so sorry for what I did, but it was only to keep you safe from your father." she said quietly.

"I am too, Mom, and I forgive you for doing what you did. If you didn't I wouldn't have met, Bella." I replied and gave her one final squeeze before pulling away.

"It's getting late. We should go ahead and go sleep." I suggested and we made our way upstairs. I stopped at mine and Bella's room and noticed that the door was shut, signaling that the girls were already asleep.

"Is there anyway that I could say goodnight to Jamie before I go to the guest room." my Mom asked. I nodded and opened the door slowly as to not wake any of the girls up.

My Mom and I had to hold in our aww's at the sight of my family sleeping in bed. Bella was sprawled out like normal along with her soft snoring resounding throughout the room. Jamie, always being Bella's little mini me, was sprawled out on top of Bella with her face buried in Bella's chest. I chuckled softly when I saw that both of their mouths were open and that Jamie was snoring slightly too.

"That has to be the cutest sight that I've ever seen." my Mom whispered into my ear. I nodded in agreement. My Mom decided to just let the two of them sleep and made her way over to the guest room, which is the room right next to mine.

I decided to take a quick shower before I jumped into bed. After I washed up I dried off my body and hair. I'm so grateful for having short hair that dries almost instantly. When I finished I got dressed into a pair of Bella's boxers and a tank top. As I turned to walk out of the bathroom I saw the paw print mark on my shoulder. I smiled and ran my hand over it causing warmth to spread throughout my body.

I went back into the bedroom only to see Bella awake and gently moving Jamie to her left side. Her blue eyes locked with mine and she smiled goofily at me, probably because she was still tired. She patted the empty spot on her right side motioning for me to go over to her. I smiled and got underneath the covers, her right arm pulling me into her body. I laid my right arm on her chest snuggling up to her while I felt her nuzzle the top of my head and planting a kiss on my forehead before falling asleep again. I gave Bella a quick peck on her cheek and placed my hand overtop of Jamie's that was resting on Bella's chest. My body's exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks causing me fall asleep quickly.

**Next Morning- Bella's Pov**

I woke up to the feeling of someone nudging my arm softly trying to get me to wake up. I opened my eyes and found myself curled around Jamie protectively with her head buried into my chest. I rolled over slowly and saw my Alice smiling softly down at me. She ran her hand up and down my arm causing me to start purring. She giggled and cupped my cheek while stroking it with her thumb. My purring got louder as I nuzzled my head into her hand.

"Morning, Bells, Esme said that she's inviting everyone over for a family day today. Everyone's going to be here in an hour, so you need to get your ass outta bed." she said in a mock tone. I nodded and gave her a quick kiss before I started trying to get Jamie up.

"C'mon, Baby Girl, you need to wake up." I said running my fingers through her hair. I saw her lips twitch and eyes flutter before she pretended to be asleep again.

"Uh oh, looks like Jamie is going to get attacked by the purring monster since she wont wake up." I said playfully. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my body. My entire body began to vibrate from my purring causing Jamie to laugh and squirm in my arms.

"Mommy, stop!" Jamie squealed and continued to squirm in my arms. I stopped and put her down on the ground. Alice was smiling at the both of us and then took Jamie into their closet to get dressed.

I put on a pair of cargo shorts and one of the t-shirts Alice had bought me for Christmas. The shirt was black with paint splatters all over it followed by Hurley going across it diagonally. I put my hair up in a pony tail and put on my Nike Shocks. I walked out of my closet and saw that Jamie and Alice matched each other. They were both wearing jeans with Nike tennis shoes along with white t-shirts except that Jamie was wearing a white polo shirt instead. Alice was wearing a regular v-neck t-shirt that showed off a little bit of her cleavage.

We all walked downstairs when we were finished getting ready. Alice and I were walking hand in hand while I let Jamie hang on my back like a monkey. We went into the kitchen to see not only Esme cooking up a storm but also Alice's mom cooking with her. We all greeted each other and made some small talk with one another. I felt Jamie jump off my back only to be caught by Emmett as I turned around to see what was going on.

"Uncle Emmy!" she said happily as he rocked her back and forth in his arms like a baby. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and then handed her over to Rosalie, who was standing right next to him. Rosalie copied Emmett's movements and then set her down on the ground.

The next thing I knew, Jamie launched herself at her other two uncles who readily caught her in their arms. Jasper and Edward started to tickle her while she was in their arms. Jamie laughed and was able to squirm out of their arms. Jamie then ran and hid behind me so that she was out of their reach. Everyone was laughing while watching the display.

"Looks like Jamie is starting to take after your style, Bella." Emmett said.

"It's not my fault if she wants to dress up in cool clothes like me." I stated. My siblings proceeded to snort and chuckle at my statement.

"Let's just hope that Jamie doesn't catch on to your unnatural ability of being an absolute klutz sometimes." Rosalie stated and patted my shoulder. My face went red in embarrassment and I went over to my Mom and buried my head in her shoulder.

"Mommy, Rosalie hurt my feelings." I said causing her to start laughing and wrap her arms around me.

"Rosalie, tell your sister that you're sorry." Esme stated in a mock scolding tone.

"I'm sorry that you're such a klutz, Bella." Rosalie said and pinched my cheek. I slapped her hand away and stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'll get you back later today, Rosalie." I stated.

We all chatted with one another waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. Alice introduced Jamie to Maya and let them get to know each other a little bit. I still don't like the fact of what Maya did to Alice, but I could see where she was coming from. I really couldn't thank her enough that she accepted Alice and my relationship with each other.

Everyone else showed up with a ton of food that they set down on the kitchen table. We all said our hi's and hello's before all of us went outside. Sam and Emmett decided that they wanted to have a family football match, even Alice and Jamie decided that they wanted to play. We picked teams and they ended with me, Paul, Emmett, Jasper, and Jamie while the other team was Rosalie, Alice, Jacob, Edward, and Sam.

At first the game was totally back and forth. My team would score a touchdown and their team would score a touchdown. We were currently tied and decided that the next touchdown would win. It was fourth down for the other team. Rosalie hiked the ball and was looking for someone to throw it to. I was covering Alice, making sure to run at human speed, as she took off down the field. I thought that this was going to be easy, until Alice cut back and ran to the other side of the field. Rosalie threw it to her and she caught. I ran and tackled her softly to the ground before she could reach the end zone. She giggled and leaned up to kiss me while I hovered over her. We heard a few cat calls from the guys.

"Hey! This is no time to get it on. Get off the field if you're going to do that!" I heard Paul yell at us. I helped Alice up and got Paul into headlock. We play fought on the ground until Emmett and Sam broke us apart.

It was our ball and I was in the quarterback position. The first down I threw it to Emmett who got us fifty yards away from the end zone. The next down I handed it off to Jasper who didn't get very far. On third down I threw the ball to Paul who got us within twenty yards to the end zone. On the fourth down I told everyone to block for Jamie in our huddle.

Everyone got into position and I hiked the ball. Jasper ran behind me and I fake handed it off to him. Then Jamie got right behind me and I gave the ball to her and told her to run. She took off down the field with me as her lead blocker. Soon it was just Jamie, Alice, Rosalie, and me down the field. I took Alice to the ground so that Jamie could get further towards the end zone. I looked up at Rosalie and saw her smirking at Jamie, thinking that it was going to be for her to get Jamie down. Jamie, however, slid underneath Rosalie's legs, got back up, and ran into the end zone leaving a stunned Rosalie in her dust. My team ran into the end zone and congratulated Jamie and then tossed her up and down a couple of times.

"Forget about me getting you back, Rose. Jamie went ahead and did it for me." I stated and patted her on the shoulder. She smiled and shook her head. We all headed back into the house and ate lunch together.

"Hey Paul, did you by any chance bring your tattoo gun with you?" I asked him as everyone started to clean up the kitchen table and dishes since we finished eating. He turned around and looked at me like I was stupid.

"When do I not have my tattoo gun on me, Bella?" he said. I shrugged my shoulders and he went to go get all of his gear out of his truck.

"You thinking about getting another tattoo, Babe?" Alice asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm going to add you, Jamie, and my family's crest." I told her.

"I'm actually thinking about getting one too." she said to me. My eyes went wide in shock, but I couldn't stop her from doing what she wants to do. I nodded my head and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Everyone went into the living room where Paul had set up his gear.

"Bella, what do you want to get this time?" Paul asked as he set up his bench.

"I want to get our pack symbol/ family crest on the back of my left shoulder, a small tiger print where my other one is with Jamie written above, and I want Alice written just below the waistband of my jeans." I told him. He nodded and we started on the last one. I unbuttoned my pants and slid them down an inch and lifted my shirt so that Paul had no interference while working. Alice held my hand as he worked the gun over my skin.

It didn't take him long to finish that one. I took off my shirt and flipped over on the bench so that he had full access to my back. It took him twenty minutes to finish the tiger print one and another thirty minutes to finish our pack crest one. When I was finished, Alice continued with her plan to get a tattoo. She was having trouble deciding on what she wanted though.

"You could always get what the other girls in the pack get." Paul said and motioned for Kira and Rosalie to stand up and show her. They had a tribal band that went around their waists followed by their mates names written just below their waistbands. Alice agreed to the design and it took a half an hour to finish. I held her hand throughout the entire process giving her an outlet for her pain. Through our connection she seemed to feel little pain though.

When Alice got done, the rest of the guys got the pack tattoo. Jamie said that she wanted to get one too. I grabbed one of my airbrush guns and told her that she couldn't get a tattoo until she was older. She accepted it and was all for getting a henna tattoo. She told me that she wanted a paw print on the back of her right shoulder Alice and I had. I mapped out the print and airbrushed one right onto her skin. She smiled happily after I got done saying that she was just like both of her mommies now.

For the rest of the night all of us sat down and played cards. Everyone learned that Kira was pregnant and that Sam, Paul, and Jacob had already arranged their marriage dates. Alice and I announced that we were getting married, and Emily, Kira, and Leah all gushed about what our plans were. Alice and I weren't completely sure, but we knew we wanted to have our wedding in a couple of months. Then the girls started to go over plans, colors, themes, cakes, and all that good stuff.

Not long after we finished up our games and conversations it was already ten at night. We said goodnight to everyone, and Alice took Jamie upstairs to give her a bath. Just as I was going to go upstairs, Maya grabbed my arm. I looked back at her and saw that she was extremely nervous about whatever she was going to do.

"Bella, can we talk somewhere for a little bit?" she asked.

"Sure, Maya. Let's go talk in my Dad's study." I told her and led her upstairs into the room. I motioned for her to sit at one of the chairs at the chess table. I grabbed one of my cigars out of the study table and sat down in the other chair across from Maya.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her as I lit up my cigar. I took a hit and offered it to Maya, who accepted it without a second thought.

"Just wanted to ask you the basic questions that any parent would when dating my daughter." she stated. I knew what they were so I just went ahead and answered them all.

"Well, I plan on marrying your daughter and spending the rest of my life with her. I have enough money to support our family for the rest of our lives, and I promise that I will never break Alice's heart and protect her life with my own." I told her all in one go. She smiled at me and nodded.

"So I know that you and your family are weretigers from overhearing my husband talking to the Volturi. Bella, their working on creating a breed stronger than weres, shifters, and vampires. I overheard them talking about you and how they were going to force you to breed with a vampire creating the ultimate race of warriors." she told me.

"I know, Maya. I've been captured by them once and now they're going to come after Alice, Jamie, and I. I promise you that I'll fight to the death to make sure that Alice and Jamie will be safe. If anything ends up happening to me, I want you to tell her that it wasn't her fault and that all of you are more than welcome to stay with my family. In all honesty, I have no idea about their next plan of attack." I said to her.

"I know that you and your family will be able to take the Volturi down without any problems at all. Apparently one of the three brothers has left the gang and is planning a resistance against his other two brothers. I don't know the whole story, but Aro killed Marcus's wife and now Marcus wants revenge. If you can contact him, I'm sure that he will aid in the fight against the Volturi." she said to me. My eyes went wide at the news she told me. Knowing the Volturi broke up partially gives me a new hope that we can take them down without any casualties. I'll have to tell Jasper and start up all of our planning.

"Thank you, Maya, you have no idea how much you just helped us out."

"No problem. Anything to help out my future daughter-in-law." she stated and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and we finished up the rest of the cigar before we went into our separate rooms. I took a quick shower and then hopped into bed, my mind running over battle plans and defensive fighting techniques.

* * *

**AN: Let me know about what you guys think of the story idea and of the chapter!**


	14. Gear Ups and Setbacks

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating this story for almost seven months. I've been having some extreme writer's blocks with this story, but I finally got my groove back. School has also prevented me from writing this story since my girlfriend and I skipped to our senior year this year in order to leave the state quicker and go to college where people don't care if your gay or not.**

**That also brings me to another topic, my girl has decided to write a story for Alice and Bella and wants to post it. She's afraid of people flaming it though because it's her life story about what she's suffered through and how we got together and all that stuff. So when she posts it, if you can be kind enough to give her some encouragement to write it, that would be amazing!**

**I plan on updating Never Back Down within this week, so be on the look out for that. Everyone is going to have to wait on the T.H.T update though because I have to convert the file on a different computer in order for me to finish the chapter. I'll try to get that done this week too if I can.**

**All I can say is that it feels good to be back and that I hope you guys and gals enjoy this chapter. With much love I give you chapter fourteen! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Gear Ups and Setbacks**

**Bella's Pov**

Within the next three weeks, we managed to set up a game plan on how to stand our ground against the Volturi. We were able to contact Marcus and got him and his followers on board with us. His story was heartbreaking to say the least. Aro had Marcus' wife killed because her gift wasn't useful enough for his army. What so crazy about it, was that Aro killed his own sister. Marcus and Didyme were leaving the coven to live a happy life with one another, and Aro pretended to agree with their plan. When they were about to leave, Aro killed Didyme hoping that Marcus would stay with his coven, but what he didn't realize was that Riley, one of Marcus' followers, saw the whole thing go down and he reported it back to Marcus. After hearing about it, Marcus severed all ties with his two brothers and left taking his supporters with him, which was a third of Aro's entire army.

When we contacted Marcus we told him about who we are and what we were planning on doing, and he agreed to aid us in our fight. He and his army are coming here in a couple of days so that we can combine our battle plans and converse over them. Meanwhile on our end, we've been training our asses of to prepare for the battle. To say I'm worried is an understatement, I'm absolutely terrified about Jamie and Alice's safety during the battle. Already seeing how the Volturi were able to almost kill me and Jamie during the car accident worries me to no end. Sure they'll be heavily protected during the fight, but it doesn't mean that something cant happen to them.

Currently I'm having some down time with Alice while Jamie is playing around with the wolf pack members. Alice and I have been planning our wedding lately. We've decided on having it during the summer at the beach. We've picked out colors, and Emily is going to make the wedding cake for us. All we have to do is go order our wedding clothes and send out invitations and were good.

"Mmmm," I moaned out as I felt Alice's lips attach to my neck. I felt her smile against my neck as she started suck and lick on my pulse point. I placed my hands on her hips and stroked the small strip of skin that was exposed from her top riding up. Alice deciding to top me, is never a bad idea in my mind.

"That feels so good, baby." I said and began stroking my arms up and down her back. She pulled away and smiled down at me softly before pulling into a kiss. It started off slow and gentle and then turned into hot and heavy within a couple of seconds. It was short lived, however, when Alice pushed me away and ran into the bathroom. I sat motionless until I heard her puking, then I full on ran into the bathroom. I sat beside and comforted her until she was finished. I helped her clean herself up before picking her up and carrying her back to the bed.

"You okay, Ali?" I asked her as she rested her head onto my chest. She nodded and grasped at my hand with one of hers.

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with something. I haven't been feeling to well lately." she replied. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and stroked the back of her dainty hand with my thumb. I felt her become nervous through our link causing my eyebrows to furrow in thought.

"What are you nervous about, Alice?" I asked causing her to look up at me with her sapphire blue eyes. She quickly looked down at our conjoined hands and tightened her hold.

"Bella, if I asked you if you would change me, would you?" she asked. I took in a sharp intake of air at her question. I want her in my life for the rest of eternity, so yes I would change her.

"Yes, Alice I would." I replied softly. Her head snapped up quickly, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Can we do it this week?" she asked as she sat up straight to look at me. I smiled slightly when I saw her start to bounce up and down.

"That would be cool and all, Alice, but what about Jamie? She doesn't know that beings like us exist, and do you think she'll be able to keep it a secret? She is really young you know." I answered back. Alice frowned which instantly made me feel horrible, but then a brilliant smile lit her face back up.

"Why don't we show her today! I mean, all of you guys have to practice today anyways, so we can show her and introduce her into it. She's also a little kid, so if she ended up telling anyone, they would just pass it off as a child's creative imagination. She can handle it, Bella." she said. I contemplated it for a little bit before nodding my head in agreement. She squealed and threw her arms around my neck. I laughed and patted her back before getting off of the bed.

"We'll tell in a little while, it's time for our mother daughter defense class anyways." I said and changed into some work out clothes. Alice and I walked hand and hand into the home gym and laughed when we saw Jamie on Emmett's shoulders with her hands covering his eyes. He had his hands stretched out in front of him to make sure he didn't run into anything.

"Baby Girl, you ready for practice!" I called out to her. She nodded vigorously and jumped off of her goofy uncle's back and sprinted over to us.

"Hi, Momma!" she exclaimed jumping into my arms. Alice and I worked out a little system so that Jamie wouldn't get confused about what to call us. Alice would always remain mommy, and I would be either momma or papa because Jamie would call me that sometimes.

"Hey, Girly, you ready to practice today?" she nodded and frowned a little bit when she saw that Alice didn't dress out today.

"Why didn't you put on gym cwothes, Mommy?" she asked.

"I'm not feeling well today, Jay." she replied. Jamie nodded, and we headed over to the boxing room where the rest of the guys were working out. From experience I know that we can take on the half vamps in our human forms, and that some of us can even take on a few of the full vamps in our human forms. We're fast enough to keep up with them and we all have training with weapons so that's taken care of. The only problems that were having are with the numbers of the army. With Marcus on our side it shouldn't be that hard, but we need to be on guard at all times, hence why we need to be training twenty four seven.

"Okay, Jamie, we're going to work on our combinations today. I've taught you about breaking out of holds already, so now we need to work on our speed and combinations so that if you can't get out of the fight, that you know you'll be able to fend for yourself, okay." I told her. She nodded and started stretching while I grabbed the punching mitts.

"Bella, do you want some help today with training?" Emmett asked walking over to where I'm standing. I looked over and saw that Rose was keeping Alice company.

"That would be great actually. You can help me out with some demonstrations if I need them. Jamie's pretty quick at picking things up though. I'll need you to train with me anyways." I replied. He nodded and followed me over to where Jamie was sitting on the padded floor.

We started off with some simple combinations like jab punches to uppercuts and crosses before moving on to the more technical stuff. I got Jamie to do some kicks like a front kick and roundhouse kick. She's a really fast learner and she's got some power in her kicks for being so small. I was starting to get a little nervous about showing her what I really am, because I don't want to scare her. She might never acknowledge me again if I do.

"Good job today, Baby Girl, why don't you go over and sit next to Mommy and Auntie Rosalie." I told her as I took off the punching mitts and gave her a mini Gatorade to cool her off. She shook her head no and went to go sit against the wall right next to us.

"I wanna watch you and Uncle Emmett, Momma." she replied. I smiled at her before warming up myself. I cranked out some pushups and situps while Emmett got ready in body armor that consisted of a padded chest guard, some padded leg guards, and big square, arm targets. We wear this gear whenever we train to lower our chances of breaking bones.

Emmett called out the shots as I followed his direction and rained down my blows on his armor. I heavy punches and difficult kicks. When I took a small break I saw Jamie looking at me in awe and I could feel a strong lust through my connection to Alice. I looked over at her and saw that her eyes were almost black and that she was breathing slightly quicker than usual. I smirked over at her and saw Rosalie grin at me, but I didn't know why.

SMACK!

"Get your head out of the gutter, Bella, and give me a spinning back kick!" Emmett yelled at me, a full blown smirk on his face. I rubbed my head where he smacked me with the arm targets, and then spun around as hard as I could while bring my leg up to about chest height. I straighten my leg out and slam it into Emmett's chest protector. He stumbles backwards from the impact causing me to smile as he huffs and pouts in anger. I heard Jamie giggling in the corner and Alice and Rosalie bursting out laughing from where they were.

After this we continued our workout. We played a game of "Dead Man Out" which consists of everyone fighting against one person in the middle of the crowd. It teaches speed, agility, and how to be on guard because you're constantly fighting against someone until they hit the ground. We finished up with weapons training and playing a couple of games of "Assassin". When we finished everyone cooled off, and I went to go and talk to Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle privately.

"Hey guys, Alice and I talked about something today before coming here, and I want to know your opinions on it." I said to them taking a seat at the table they were sitting at.

"Okay, Bella, what was it about?" my Dad asked setting down some of the battle plans we drew.

"Alice, asked me if I would turn her this week." I told them quietly. Everyone's heads shot up with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Well, that's a good thing to consider because of the fight ahead of us. She would be able to defend herself a lot easier if she was like us." Jasper replied, his smile growing larger when Edward rested his head on Jasper's shoulder.

"What about Jamie though, she doesn't even know yet, and I don't want you to change her until she's at least sixteen." Dad answered. Jamie shouldn't have to wait so long, but she'll risk exposure if we change her while she's so young. I'll have to talk to Alice about this one.

"I was thinking about showing Jamie today what we are, and we'll worry about her change later." I replied. Carlisle contemplated it before finally nodding his head yes and pulling me into a hug.

"We can do that, but first we need you to train with Shadow. I know you've been doing this all week, but you need to become one with her if want to get rid of the Volturi. We know her back story and we know how much rage she has towards them. You need to be able to control her if we want things to happen in our favor." Carlisle said.

I agreed and then walked with Jasper and Edward into the scientific chamber which is an extension off of the gym. The room was built for us in order to harness our abilities. The chamber collects data as we complete different tasks that push us to our limits. The chamber itself is a big room with four white wall then about fifteen feet up facing the north wall, is where all the data is collected as well as an onlooker room. Usually Rosalie and Carlisle sit up there researching and calculating the data, seeing as Rosalie was the one who built it in the first place.

"Okay Bella, go ahead and get ready." I heard Rosalie say through the intercom. I looked up and saw her, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle up there waiting to start. I sat down and concentrated on Shadow as my body relaxed in a meditative position.

_Everything was pitch black until I saw the golden gate keeping Shadow locked in. As I was walking the red aura energy surrounded me as I got closer to her. She appeared in front of the gate, her piercing red orange eyes made my heart beat quicken as I unlocked the gate. She walked out slowly, her tiger face pulling into a fearsome smirk. She came and laid down right in front of me, her massive body making a thump as she did._

"_What are you doing here again." Shadow said angrily at me._

"_We have to train together in order to become stronger." I replied curtly. I haven't told her about fighting the Volturi because of the fact that she would take total control of my body and try to go after them. I've already warned Carlisle of this, so he makes sure that there are some people inside the chamber with me to try and stop Shadow in her tracks._

"_I'm strong enough on my own! If you would just let me take control during fights then we wouldn't have to go through all this trouble with training!" she growled at me. _

"_You need me in order to still be alive! So do start saying stuff about being on your own when you couldn't even live without me!" I yelled back at her. She roared at me and tackled me to the ground._

"_You know what, you're right. I can't function without you, but it doesn't mean that I can't take over your body and live through you now." she replied smirking evilly down at me. My eyes widened with fear as I felt chains start to wrap themselves around me. Shadow looked at me one more time before suffocating my body in her red aura. I screamed aloud as I felt the aura fuse with my blood, causing my body to feel like it was on fire._

**Alice's Pov**

I screamed and collapsed to the floor when I felt my mark burn in pain. Carlisle immediately ran to me and asked me what was wrong, but that's when we heard Bella yelling and screaming in pain from inside the chamber. I got up and looked down at her with tears beginning to stream down my face as I watched her body contort on the ground from the pain that she was in.

"What's going on with her!" I yelled at Rosalie as the machines started to go crazy.

"Shit! Shadow's taking over her body! Guys get ready!" Rosalie said into the intercom. She was frantically trying to save the data before all of the machines could override.

I watched in horror as Bella's body was consumed in a cloud of red. She was clutching at her head as her body slowly started to morph. All of a sudden the cloud turned into a black ball that surrounded her entire body and acted as a veil so that none of us could see what was going on. When the guys in the chamber with her tried to get close, they were thrown back away from her body by a force field. We all held our breaths as we watched the black orb lose it's color and show us Bella again.

What I saw scared the living shit out of me. She wasn't Bella anymore, she turned into something feral and monstrous. Her sharp canines hung on the outside of her mouth over her bottom lip and glinted in the lighting. Her eyes were a deep reddish orange color now and sent shivers down my spine when looking at them. Her body was entirely covered in a bio-hazard sign type of tattoo. Her face was the only part that didn't have it on there, except she had whisker like cuts on her cheeks. The red aura returned and covered her body like a protective shield as she looked around the room and saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward lying on the ground.

"Well, well, well, looks like I finally got my wish." a raw and husky voice said and then chuckled evilly. My eyes widened and I looked over to Carlisle. His face was grim as watched what was going on.

"Carlisle, why don't you come down here and have a nice little chat with me." Bella said smirking up at him through the window.

"I'm not going to play games with you, Shadow." he replied through the intercom. Bella, no Shadow, chuckled again up at him. Her canines seemed to grow longer when she smiled up at him. She turned around and made a grasping motion at Emmett with her hand, causing the red aura to shoot and grab him while turning into a makeshift hand.

"Either somebody comes down here to humor me with why Bella has been bugging me for the past week, or I get to have some fun with him." Shadow said and squeezed her palm a little bit, causing Emmett to cry out in pain. I heard Rosalie sob as she watched her husband being crushed by the red hand. Not wanting to see Emmett die at the hands of Shadow, I ran downstairs into the chamber despite everyone yelling at me not to.

"Let him go, Shadow!" I yelled to the beast that took over my Bella. I watched as her body went rigid and the red aura disappear, making Emmett drop to the floor since nothing was holding him up. A look of shock appeared on her face as she turned around to face me. Her eyes were wide and once again caused me to shiver at the intensity of the color.

"Zephyr?" she asked as she walked closer to me. I looked at her in confusion and took a step back away from her in fear. She stopped and looked at me with love and amazement.

"No, my name is Alice, and I want you to give me back Bella." I told her. Her shock wore off and turned back into her devilish smirk.

"So your Bella's mate. Why don't you tell me why she keeps bugging the hell outta me about training every fucking day this week." she said and proceeded to back me into the wall.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you did this to her." I replied. Her smirk widened causing her teeth to glint in the light again. She nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"The Volturi are planning to start a war with us, and we needed you and Bella to train and be able to fight as one body in order to help aid us in the fight." I said. Shadow's reaction made me almost have a panic attack from how loud she roared. What shocked me though, is that it wasn't just a roar of anger and rage, it also had undertones of sadness and loneliness. When she finished she looked at me with pained eyes.

"If Bella would've just told me this instead of pissing me off, then I would've agreed happily. She knows what the Volturi did to me and that I would help out no problem, but she just couldn't get off her stupid high horse and tell me that." Shadow replied angrily. She sat down on the floor and stared at it dejectedly, and I could make out tears starting to form in her eyes. I mustered up enough courage in order to sit down in front of her.

"What did they do, Shadow?" I asked her softly. Her eyes receded into a soft golden color, the same color that was in one of Bella's eyes the night we made love. The aura disappeared, making her seem less scary.

"They took my mate and I prisoner and proceeded to burn her right in front of my eyes. She was pregnant with our child and was due within the next week when I got caught off guard and they captured us. They killed me the same way, but my spirit carried on down the lines into Bella." she answered and slowly reached out her hand to run it through my hair softly. She looked into my eyes and actually smiled and regular smile at me.

"You're a spitting image of her, Alice, except Zephyr had violet colored eyes instead of blue." she said softly and then rested her hand on my stomach. I looked at her funnily.

"Does Bella know?" she asked as she continued to stroke my stomach.

"Does she know what?" I asked back in confusion. She smiled at me again and took my hands in hers.

"Does she know that your pregnant?" she replied back happily. I looked up at her in shock and heard collective gasps resound through the room.

**Aro's Pov**

I smiled and clasped my hands together in excitement when I felt a familiar force resound throughout the town on Forks. I looked over at Caius who smirked back at me knowing the feeling. I made my way into the training headquarters of my palace and saw my son, Kirk, training the newly turned vampires he recently created.

"Kirk, get your army ready within the next week. We're about to finish this war." I said to him. I watched as he and the army shouted and yelled in approval. I quickly made my way back to my throne thinking about my plans for world domination after I finish the Cullens.

"It'll be a pleasure having you back again, Shadow. This time I will finish you." I said aloud thinking about how sweet her and her mate's screams were when I tortured them both before being put to death by fire. How I long to torture her for the rest of eternity by making her relive that moment every waking second for the rest of her life.

* * *

**AN: Wow this is not good! Now that I'm back I plan on getting the rest of this story done within the next couple of months. If you have any questions on the fighting moves, if you type in the names of them into youtube you should get clips of the moves themselves. I recommend doing this for Never Back Down also if you're wondering what it looks like.**

**Tell me what ya think!**


	15. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Hey everyone, I know what you're thinking but please do not kill me for putting this up instead of a new chapter of my stories. I really have no excuses for not updating my stories in such a long time, but I've been really busy along with me and my girlfriend being no more as of now. Her parents found out after I gave her a promise ring, and she decided to stay with her parents when they gave her the ultimatum of either never seeing them again, or break up with me and still have a family. I am finally over it and have moved on from it, so I'm ready to finish up my stories again.

Here are some things you need to know though. I WILL BE REVISING ALL OF MY STORIES! I've found so many plot holes and errors in them that I need to fix so that they will be better and well-rounded. Also, I'm kinda losing my touch with this Fanbase, so give me all the ideas you can for more my Twilight stories so I can continue writing for all of you. Once I have my next updates up which should be very soon, within this week if possible, then I will remove this author's note and put the chapter there in place.

I know you've been patient with me for a very long time, and I just want to say thank for that. You have no idea how good it makes me feel to see so many people asking me for my next update or saying how much they love the stories. All I'm asking is just a few more days to get my updates ready.

You guys rock and are amazing,

Thank you- Wolf.


End file.
